Angel with a Shotgun
by CrimsonWolfKo
Summary: Inspired by the song Angel with a Shotgun. LoLu, GaLe, possible Gray/lucy? Loke, Gajeel and Gray are a famous band who go back to their hometown for their last show. What happens when a rock star falls in love with a girl who loves his band mate? Some smut, lemons (later chapters), and limes. Bonus chapter added: 2/24/14 **Sequel called: Last Goodbye **
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is going to be my second Fairy Tail story! This one was inspired by the anime Nana for a few parts, and also a song by The Cab (which I will reference later on in the last chapter). This is an AU but everyone can still use their magic :) based in modern times as well. Feel free to review! I'm writing these stories just for fun. Also please go check out wisdomk6909! She is writing an awesome Gajeel/Levy story and don't forget to review for her! Mostly going to be a Loke/Lucy, Gajeel/Levy. Possibly some Gray/Lucy? Fluff and possible smut in later chapters!**

**Side note: So Loke was never a celestial spirit in this, but he still can use his Regulus/ring magic and he tends to disguise himself on stage.**

* * *

Lucy closed her cell phone after talking with her best friend and old college roommate, Levy McGarden. Lucy was going to move in with her since her parents had both just passed away and her grandmother could no longer take care of her. Lucy inherited some money from her parents and told Levy she could help out with the rent and that she would get a job as soon as possible. Levy simply told her not to worry about it, but told Lucy she was more than welcome to help out with the groceries. The two girls haven't seen each other in a few years, so both were very excited to see each other. Lucy boarded the train in Hargeon, headed to Magnolia. She only took one suitcase with her to make her travel a bit easier. Opening the last cart door, she looks around before closing it behind her. '_The train is really packed today…_' She thought to herself. She noticed an empty seat with a man sitting on the other side of the booth. She walks over and smiles at the young man who looked roughly about her age. "Hey! Is it ok if I sit here? Every cart on this train seems to be full."

The man looks up at the girl and smiles, "No please, sit." Lucy thanks him and sits down, setting her suitcase on the seat next to her. She sighs contently and puts her hands in her lap. The man had his elbow on the window and his chin lightly resting on it. He was wearing a green jacket with a fur hood. The open jacket revealed an orange shirt that matched his orange hair. It was spiked wildly. He had a small hoop earring with two small studs right above it on his left ear. His pants were dark and slightly baggy for the man who sat opposite her. He had olive green eyes that hid behind blue sun glasses. Lucy decided to break the ice and began to speak.

"My name's Lucy!" She said with a kind and gentle smile, extending her hand out to the man. He looks from her hand to her, and after a moment, he leans in, smiling back at her, shaking her hand.

"Loke." He leans back in his seat. "So what brings you to this train on this fine evening?" He said with a slight flirty tone.

She looks down at her feet, "Well… my grandmother couldn't keep me in anymore so I asked my old roommate to help. I also have another reason for why I'm headed for Magnolia… but I'm sure you don't want to hear it." She blushes slightly.

"Well I'm in need of a good story for this long train ride, so go ahead and tell me." Loke said as he smiles at her. She looked up at him with excitement.

"Well, you see… there's this really famous band that lives there, and I'm totally in love with them! Especially the guitarist. Gray Fullbuster! He's so hunky and he totally rocks the guitar! I'm not saying that the singer and the drummer aren't totally awesome, but there's something about Gray that I just…" She sighs and blushes. "My friend got some tickets for their show at the end of the year and I just can't wait! So I'm going to get a job as soon as I reach Magnolia and save up as much money as I can!" She raises her fist and has a determined look on her face.

"Fullbuster, huh?" He said to himself, keeping his eyes and smile on her. "What's the band's name?"

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot to mention that! I just get so worked up I forget that some people don't know what I'm talking about! They're called The Iron Lions." She blushes and puts her hands to her cheeks. "I just can't wait to see them on stage! They are so amazing! Oh! I actually have a magazine I bought just today to read while I rode the train… didn't think I was going to have anyone to talk to." She giggles to herself as she reaches into her suitcase, pulling out a magazine. "Ok so! This is Gajeel Redfox; he's the band's drummer. Kinda scary lookin' if you ask me. This is Leo, the singer. His voice is so amazing! I'm not that crazy about his outfit. He just looks… out of place almost? And this is Gray Fullbuster! The guitarist. Oh man, just looking at his picture makes me melt!" She blushes more and holds the magazine to her chest.

"Sounds like you know quite a bit about them." Loke said with a laugh.

Lucy set the magazine down on the seat and looks up at him. "Yeah… I can't help it. Their music is so… inspiring. The singer really knows how to sing to your very soul it seems. I read that he writes all the lyrics to every song and the other two help with the music part. If I ever get to meet them, I think it would be a dream come true!" Loke smirks and adjusts his shades on his nose.

"Maybe one day your dream will come true, Miss Lucy."

She blushes at his comment and looks around at the train cart, trying to avoid his green eyes that seemed to make her stomach flip and her heart beat slightly faster. He smiles at her once more before looking back out the window, awaiting the stop at Magnolia. Lucy picks up the magazine and begins reading it.

* * *

After many hours, the train's whistle blew and the train began to slow down to a halt. The conductor came on the PA system and announced they had reached Magnolia. Lucy gathered up her things and followed Loke out of the booth and into the train station. Once they were off the train, Loke turned to Lucy.

"Well it was very nice meeting you Lucy." He holds out his hand to her. She goes to shake his hand when he grips it lightly and brings it up to his lips. She blushes and gasps slightly. He kisses it gently and smirks. "Perhaps we will see each other again, _gorgeous_." Her face turns even redder after those words leave his lips. The words when he spoke were smooth and just seemed to roll off his tongue. Loke smiles as he turns and walks away, leaving Lucy in her spot, holding her hand up to her chest.

"Lucy! Hey!"

Lucy turned around and saw her little friend running to greet her. "Levy!"

Loke put his hand on the open limo door and turned to see Lucy greeting her friend that met her up at the station. He recognized the young friend and smiled. Knowing full well that he would see that young blonde woman again very soon. He dips down and enters the limo.

"It's about time you showed up… we've been waiting in here for hours!"

Loke looked to the drummer who had his arms stretched out over the limo seat; he was munching on some metal pieces. His attire was mostly all black. His shirt had no sleeves and was torn at the ends. He wore fingerless leather gloves and white baggy pants with heavy boots. His hair was black as night and wildly spiked back. He had metal studs almost everywhere that could be seen on his body along with scars running over his arms. With studs where his eye brows should be, he sat there glaring at the orange haired singer.

"Oh cut him some slack, Gajeel. The train probably left late from Hargeon." The man with the dark blue hair said on the other side of the limo. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black tank underneath. He had black pants on with boots on as well. He wore a bracelet on his right wrist and had a scar above his left eye on his forehead. He also had a silver necklace with a cross hanging from it.

Loke shut the door and sighed. "Yes, unfortunately the train did leave a tad bit late. Thank you Gray."  
"Yeah and then you were trying to pick up Blondie over there. Probably another groupie." Gajeel said gruffly and with a smirk.

"Please don't tell me you were keeping us here for hours because you trying to pick up chicks again Loke. Man, always flirting with ladies, proclaiming to be the ladies man of the group just because you're the singer." Gray added in as he rubbed his head.

Loke just laughed a bit and ran his hand through his mane. "No boys… I'm afraid that she was after another heart. I was just giving a friendly goodbye kiss on the hand is all. Nothing more."

"Well then let's get the hell out of here! I'm all out of metal and I'm still hungry!" Gajeel shouted to the driver and kicked at the bottom of the limo. The driver jumped as he felt the power of the kick all the way from the back of the vehicle and started the car. The limo sped away from the station and headed to the hotel where the men were currently staying at.

Levy hugs her friend tightly before taking her suitcase in hand. Lucy protested but Levy ignored her. "Come on Lucy! My apartment is this way!" Lucy smiled and followed her. Levy was slightly shorter than Lucy, and her hair was blue as the sky. She usually kept it held back by a headband, but today she had it tied back with her bangs hanging down over her face. She was wearing a cute little green dress with a strap going around her neck. It had white trim and a white bow where the strap had been stitched to the dress. She wore green sandals on her small feet and had a slight skip in her step.

"You seem really chipper today Levy. Anything interesting happen while I've been away?" Lucy asked with smirk. The blue haired girl giggled and looked over to Lucy.

"Well... I've been seeing someone for about a year now. And you won't believe who it is!"

"Tell me Levy! Don't keep secrets from me; I am your best friend after all!" Lucy said as she wrapped an arm around Levys' neck. Levy giggled and shook her head.

"Nope! This time I'm not gonna tell you anything! You'll meet him later tonight, I promise! I've invited him over with a couple of his friends!"

Lucy gasps, "You know what this means then, don't you?!"

Both girls jump up and shout together, "Shopping!"

* * *

Lucy and Levy enter the small store and Lucy's' eyes light up. "Wow… this store is so cute!" Levy nods her head and pulls Lucy over to the aisle with little trinkets and gifts.

"Lucy come over here! There a lot of cute things in this aisle!" Levy said. They both look up and down the tiny section of gifts. Lucy's eyes catch something and she gasps. Levy looks over at her in excitement, "What is it?! What did you find?"

Lucy holds up glass cups with cute little fruits decorated around the top of the cups. Giggling she says, "Theses are so cute! Don't you think Levy?" Her friend nods and takes them from Lucy's hands. "Hey what are you doing Levy?"

"Well as your friend, think of these as a welcome to your new home gift!" Levy smiles and runs up to the checkout counter before Lucy could stop her. Lucy picks up some groceries for dinner and checks out herself. Levy takes a couple bags from Lucy and leads her to the apartment. It was a newer building that had 10 floors in it. It even had its own private garden and pool for the residents. Lucy stood in front of the building in awe and Levy just giggled at her.

"Come on Lucy, this is nothing compared to the inside of the building! And I got lucky; I'm on the first floor!" They walked through the double doors into the building. Levy was at the very end of the hallway. She unlocked the door and pushed it open. Lucy once again stood there, not believing what she was seeing. The apartment was huge. There was a kitchen with all new appliances, and an open window frame in the wall. There was a round booth with a table in the middle of it. The living room had a couch and chairs with a cute little coffee table. There was a flat screen TV sitting on a stand a few feet away. "Wow Levy… this place is so nice… And the rent isn't that expensive I'm surprised."

Levy sets down the groceries on the kitchen counter and started putting them away. "Well I do some extra work for the owner of the building. He owns a library in town and I help him off the clock so he knocks down the price of my apartment." She smiles. "He really is a nice man; I've known him for many years now. So when he offered me this place, I was more than happy to take it!"

Lucy walks into the kitchen and watches Levy. "That's awesome Levy. Like I said, I'm going to go find a job after I settle in. then I can help you out with the rent!"

"Oh, Levy, you're back. And you brought a friend I see." A deep voice said.

Lucy turned expecting to see a person standing behind her, but when she turns, she sees a cat. He was all black with a small scar on his left eye. His ears looked more like one of a panther, and his tail looked slightly longer than a normal cats. Lucy jumped back, completely shocked. "A cat?! When did you get a cat Levy?!"

"Well actually, that's my boyfriends' cat." She goes over and picks up the small kitty, snuggling him in her arms. "And his name is Pantherlily! Or Lily for short!" Pantherlily blushes and tells her not to call him that. Lucy laughs, "Wow your boyfriend sounds like he's such a sweet guy. Having a cat and letting him stay here with you. Doesn't he have his own place?"

"Well he never is in one place for very long. He stays in hotels and sometimes he'll stay here, but he just wants Lily to be somewhere familiar so he won't get so upset when he's not here to love on him. Isn't that right Lily?" She said as she snuggles the black cat once again. She sets Pantherlily down and looks at Lucy. "Come on Lucy, I'll show you to your room." They walk down the skinny hallway, and turn to the empty room on the right. The room was a little small, but still looked quite cozy. There was a bed, a nightstand, a desk and dresser included with the room. The window had a little space to sit with a couple of pillows on each side. There was a closet and another door neck to it. "What's in there Levy?" Levy strolled over to the other door and opened it.

"It's the master bathroom! It has two sinks, a shower and even a bathtub! It looks more like a Jacuzzi, but it's a tub none of the less."

"But this is your apartment; wouldn't you want this room for the master bathroom?"

"Oh Lucy, I forgot to mention that there are two master bathrooms in this apartment. My room is slightly bigger, but other than that, everything is the same! The man who built this building wanted to make things fair for multiple roommates in one apartment." Lucy couldn't believe it. How could Levy come across such an awesome person? A part of her wanted to meet this guy one day.

Levy went back to the kitchen and started preparing dinner. Lucy sat in the booth, watching her friend cook. "Say didn't you tell me that you were writing a book Levy?" Levy nods, and says that it wasn't ready for prying eyes. Suddenly the door buzzed.

"Say Lucy, can you go answer the door? I can't because I'm cooking and Lily is helping me out." Levy said with a smile. Lucy got up and went to the door. She swung it open without looking to see who was here through the peep hole. Her eyes widen as soon as she saw who was standing before her. "Y-You're…-"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok so second chapter! Slightly shorter than the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**This is an AU but everyone can still use their magic :) based in modern times as well. Feel free to review! I'm writing these stories just for fun. Also please go check out wisdomk6909! She is writing an awesome Gajeel/Levy story and don't forget to review for her! Mostly going to be a Loke/Lucy, Gajeel/Levy. Possibly some Gray/Lucy? Fluff and possible smut in later chapters!**

**Side note: So Loke was never a celestial spirit in this, but he still can use his Regulus/ring magic and he tends to disguise himself on stage.**

* * *

Gajeel was standing in front of her, smiling widely with his arm resting on the door frame. "So you must be Lucy, heh?"

Lucy blushed and gasped. "H-How do you know my name?! And why are you here right now? Am I dreaming?! Oh my god… I have to be dreaming right now! The drummer to the Iron Lions is standing in front of me!"

"Man you talk a lot…." Gajeel said as he stood in the doorway, his arms now crossed across his chest.

"Gajeel! Come on in! Dinner will be done in a little bit!" Levy called from the kitchen. Lucy stepped aside and let him in. She was closing the door when a foot stepped in the doorway and prevented her from closing it all the way. "Hey don't forget about us now." Lucy opened the door back up and her eyes went wide once more. Loke and Gray stood there with their arms full of bags. Loke had a smile on his face, and Gray just looked annoyed. Lucy let them both in, her mouth still open slightly. After she shut the door she stood there for a minute. '_I can't believe this… the most popular band of all time is in my new apartment. Which one is Levy's boyfriend?! Oh my gosh, I hope it's not Gray. Maybe its Loke-_' Her thoughts stopped immediately. She turned to face the three men in her dining room. She looked right at Loke and pointed at him. "Wait… you're Leo?! You told me your name is Loke!"

He looked at her and laughed a bit. Putting a hand behind his head and rubbing his hair he said, "Yeah well… I use a different name on stage. Along with my look. My name really is Loke though."

"So wait, which one of you is Levy's boyfriend?" She looks to Gray and Loke. Both men look at each other then back at her, shaking their heads and laughing. Lucy looked confused and looked towards Gajeel who had left the dining room and walked over to Levy in the kitchen. He came up and wrapped his big arms around her tiny waist, pulling her up slightly off the ground. He kisses her head and sets her back down. Lucy's mouth dropped. "Are you serious?! Her boyfriend is Gajeel?!"

Levy giggles at Lucy's reaction and brings some food to the table. "Sorry for the shock Lucy. I just thought I'd give ya one more surprise for when you came into town." She winks at her friend. "Plus I didn't think you were going to believe me if I told you that I was dating the drummer of your favorite band of all time."

Lucy blushes and looks down at her feet. '_Gajeel still looks scary to me… but maybe he really isn't that bad of a guy._' She thought to herself.

"Move over ice breath! And make room for Levy too!" Gajeel said to Gray as he climbed into the booth around the table. Lucy went over to the table and climbed in herself. She sat next to Loke, but preferred to sit next to Gray who was in the middle. Loke leaned in and whispered, "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier… but I told you we'd meet again."

"I feel like such an idiot for talking your ear off about, well, about you guys! Why didn't you stop me? I feel so stupid." She looks down at her hands. Loke just laughs.

"It's ok really, Lucy. I like to hear what our fans think about us every now and again."

"Hey can I ask you a question?" She said looking up at his green eyes. He simply smiles at her and nods.

"Why do you change your image on stage? With the black hair tied up in the back, the eyeliner and the dark, raggedy clothes… just doesn't seem right."

He sighs softly, "Well.. our business manager said it would be better for business if I changed my look."

Gajeel cut in, "Yeah and you can't have ol' Fullbuster and me here with darker hair with a carrot top in a band. It'll just look stupid."

Lucy looked back at Loke, "You shouldn't be afraid to be you on stage. I'm sure people would love to see the real you when you perform." She smiles sweetly at him. He was at a loss for words. Surprised by what she said. No one has ever said that they prefer his own look over the one he was supposed to be on stage. His heart began to beat a little harder in his chest. He looked away from her, lost in his thoughts. Lucy turned her attention to Gray who now sat in the middle half naked. She blushed bright red.

"Um.. excuse me… Gray?" He turned his head towards her. "Why don't you have a shirt on right now?" He looked down at himself and yelled. Gajeel sat there and laughed. Levy brought over the rest of the food and squeezed in next to Gajeel who put an arm on the back of the seat behind Levy. Pantherlily flew into Levys' lap and she instantly put and arm around him. The six of them laughed and talked the whole time they ate dinner. Lucy continued to ask all of them all sorts of questions, still quite excited that her favorite band was sitting in the same room as her.

"So let me get this straight, Gajeel you use iron magic, Gray is an ice mage, and Loke, you use a.. Regulus magic? That sounds so cool."

"It is a very rare magic…"

"I myself am a Celestial wizard." She said proudly. Loke was taken aback and shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable now. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

Gray was now fully naked as he sat in the middle of the booth. "He's just had a bad history with celestial wizards.." He puts his hand up to his mouth and whispers, "His ex is one!"

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" She yelled as she blushed deep red. Gajeel couldn't stop the booming laugh that left his throat. Gray just sat there in disbelief that he had stripped down to nothing. Even though it was completely weird, Lucy didn't seem to mind the fact that a famous person who she had a major crush on, was completely naked in her dining room.

It was late into the night before Gray and Loke decided it was time to go. Gajeel picked up Levy and threw her over his shoulder. "You guys go on ahead. I'm spending the night with Levy and Lily." He headed down the hallway and opened the door to Levy's room, closing it behind him and Lily. Lucy walked Loke and Gray to the door.  
"I still can't believe that I finally got to meet you guys. It still feels like a dream."  
"Yeah I had a pretty good time. We should all get together tomorrow again. I don't think we have anything schedule so just have Levy give Gajeel a call." Gray said as he walked out the door. Lucy's heart skipped a beat when he said that. Loke was about half way out the door without saying anything when Lucy grabs his arm lightly.

"Hey Loke…"

"Uh.. yeah Lucy?" He stood there uncomfortably.

"I noticed you were a little distant after I told you I was a celestial wizard. And Gray told me you've had a bad experience with wizards like me… but I just wanted to let you know, that I still hope we can be friends. I would really like that." She smiles at him sweetly, blushing slightly. His eyes widen slightly as his heart begins to skip faster once more. '_She still wants to be my friend… after I avoided talking to her for the rest of the night? Maybe… maybe she is different from the rest of them…._' "Lucy…Thank you. I'd really like that." He smiled back at her and waved goodbye. Lucy shut the door and locked it. She was walking down the hallway to her room when she heard giggling coming from Levys room. She could hear Levy telling Gajeel to stop along with "no's." All Lucy could do was run into her new room. She shut the door behind her and went to her suitcase. She pulled out some pajamas and slipped into them. '_I'll just unpack that thing tomorrow._" She crawled into bed and under her covers. Closing her eyes and letting sleep take her over. Tomorrow is a new day, and she surely will be determined to find a job first thing in the morning.

* * *

-Levy POV-

"Gajeel! Stop! Lucy hasn't gone to bed yet!" She was laying down in bed next to Gajeel who was trailing kisses down her arm as he held it up in the air, sending shivers down her spine. Pantherlily was curled up in a ball on the window ledge.

"Come on Levy! I haven't seen you in a whole week! I gotta catch up on all the time I missed out on with you." His hand lets go of her arm and moves to the hem of her dress. He pulls it up her thighs slowly. She pulls the hem back down and blushes. "No Gajeel! We can't!" He just smirks at her and kisses her lips. Her cheeks burned red as the man took control over her body, just from a kiss. Her hands moved up to his hair and gripped it lightly, meanwhile his hand went back to pulling up her dress. He let go of the dress as it reached her midriff. Breaking the kiss, he smiles widely at her. "You're so damn beautiful." He moves down to her stomach and kisses it lightly. He could hear her sigh softly. He runs his hand over her thighs as he trails kisses from her belly button to where he stopped the dress on her body. Sitting up he takes hold of her dress and rips it in half. She gasps and covers herself with her arms.

"Gajeel! That was one of my favorite dresses! And I told you we can't!"

He crawls on top of her, taking her wrists in his hands, he pins them above her head, causing her to gasp and blush. "But I enjoy seeing you like this, Shrimp. Besides I can just buy you a new dress, remember?" He kept one hand on her wrists and the other moves back to her thighs. He leans in and kisses her neck lightly. Levy lifts her head slightly to let him have more of her neck. He smirks against her as he nips lightly at her soft and delicate skin. Levy gasps and speaks his name softly. He loved the way she said his name. He didn't want anyone else, just this girl beneath him. He licked the spot he nipped at, all the way up to her lips. He pulled her body up to his as he kisses her once more. Her body reacted to his, he could tell she wanted this as bad as he did. He breaks the kiss and growled out her name as she wraps her leg around him. She smiled at him and he just smirked back at her. "I've missed you so much, Shrimp. Even though it's only been a week, it felt like forever for me. So tonight, I'm gonna remind you how good it feels to be with the greatest drummer that ever lived." He leaned in and whispers into her ear, "I want you to say my name over and over again."  
Levy looks off to the side, blushing madly. "Gajeel, please stop talking like that… I get so embarrassed when you do."

He laughs slightly, "You just look so perfect right now. And I've missed every inch of your body. We get so many fan girls fawning over us each day, I've never really even given any of those girls a glance. But then I met you. You and Pantherlily are all I care about. I don't ever want to lose you, Levy."

Levy smiles up at him. She looked into those crimson red eyes of his, seeing that he cared for her deeply. She had missed his touch so much as well. "Gajeel…" He leans down and kisses her, pressing his body against her as he does. She moans softly into his kiss. She breaks the kiss for a split second. "I missed you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: chapter 3! W00t!**

* * *

Lucy woke up the next morning with the sun shining through her window. She sat up and stretched, yawning as she does. She rubs an eye and pulls the covers off of her. She looked at the clock on her night stand. The time read 10:30am. '_Man…I didn't think I was going to sleep in this late._' She sits at the edge of her bed and stretches once more. She decided to make some breakfast for herself so that she could get used to where everything was in the kitchen. She went to her bedroom door and opened it. Her body went from sleepy and relaxed to frozen in place. Her entire face went red in a split second as she saw Gajeel across the hall from her, standing in the doorway as he was walking out of Levy's room. He had just gotten out of the shower and only had a towel over his wild black hair. There was still water dripping down his built body. Lucy's eyes couldn't help but look over him. As soon as she had seen that he didn't have anything covering his lower half, her eyes flew straight back up. Gajeel stood there unnerved, smirking at her; he crosses his arms across his chest. "Like what you see, Blondie?"

Lucy screams and closes her door quickly. She could hear him laughing as he walked down the hallway. She waited a few minutes and reopened her door. She peaked around and when she didn't see him, she ran straight into Levy's room. She saw Levy sleeping under the covers and she runs over to the bed, jumping onto the bed. Levy jumps up, surprised by the sudden weight on the bed. "Lucy? What's wrong? Where's Gajeel?" She looked around as she yawned. Lucy grabs her friend by the shoulders.

"Levy! You're boyfriend just came out of here completely NAKED! What the hell?!"

It took Levy a minute to process what Lucy had just said. She gasps and was about to throw off the covers when she remembered that she too was completely naked too. "Um.. Lucy? Can you turn around for a minute?" She said blushing slightly. Lucy blushed and turned around.

"So why was he walking around naked like that?!" Lucy asked.

Levy pulled one of Gajeels' shirts over her head, it was so big that it came down all the way to her thighs. She walks around the bed and heads for the door. "Well he's not used to having other people living here.. so… old habit you know?" She storms out of the room. Lucy could hear Levy lecturing Gajeel about his habit and that he needed to go and put some clothes on. He grumbled but didn't protest. Lucy decided it would be a good idea to get out of the room before he reached it.

Lucy set down a plate of waffles and poured syrup on top of them. She sat there in silence as the other two ate their breakfast across from her. Levy nudged Gajeel in the side, nodding towards Lucy. He groans and speaks, "Hey Fan girl… I'm sorry about this morning. Promise it won't happen again." He said with a smirk. Levy gave him a dirty look and Lucy blushed.

Pantherlily flew over to the table and sat down with a fish in his hands. "Are you going to the library again today Levy?" He asked before taking a bite of fish. Levy petted his head and he purred softly.

"Yeah I have to go for a few hours, but I'll be back in time to make dinner." She said with a smile. Gajeel leans back in his chair, taking a bite of iron that was in the shape of a piece of bread, with his free arm, he puts it on top of Levys head. She made a pouty face as she looked over to Lucy. "Come on bookworm! Why can't you take the day off and help out your friend?"

Lucy shook her head, "I'll be fine. I need to get used to the town and shops around here. If I get lost, I've always have my phone on me."

"Phone or not, this little Shrimp here will probably get so caught up in those library books, she wouldn't even realize her phone would be going off!" He said as he patted her head lightly.

"Shut up Gajeel!" Levy said in frustration. He laughed as he took his arm back.

Lucy finishes up her breakfast and cleans her plate. She picks up her bag and attaches her gate keys to her belt. She said goodbye to everyone and headed out the door. She walked out of the building and looked over to the garden. She saw an older man and a young woman with long white hair. She smiled and decided to go see if they knew who the owner of the building was. '_Maybe they can help me find a job around here!'_ She walks over to the gardens to greet them.

"Hello!" Lucy said sweetly.

The young woman with white hair looked up from the rose bush she was tending to. She smiles up at Lucy. Her hair was long and pretty. She had a pony tail put up in the front of her hair; she wore a red dress with pink frilly trim all around it. There were cute pink bows sown into the dress as well. She wore a flower bracelet and very cute sandals to match her outfit, Lucy thought to herself. Lucy glanced over to the older man. He was small, but he had a smile on his old face. His hair stood out from the sides. He carried with him a small staff with a circular end to it.

"Hello there!" The woman said. The old man just made a grunt noise before turning back to the small patch of flowers buried into the ground. "Are you the new ten dent living with Levy?" She asked.

Lucy was shocked that this woman knew Lucy was new and that she was staying with Levy. "Um.., yeah… how did you know?"

"Oh, well The Master here owns this building and he told me so! I'm Mirajane Strauss. But you can just call me Mira. And this is Makarov. You can call him Master or Gramps if you like." She puts a hand to her mouth and whispers, "He doesn't like to be called Sir!"

'_So he's the one who owns the place… somehow I expected someone… different_.' Lucy thought to herself. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. So I was wondering if any of you knew if any place was hiring in town. I really wanted to find a job so I can help out Levy."

Makarov grunts again but continues to say nothing. Mira smiles at her, "Well I would say you can check the board in the lobby of the building. Businesses are always posting up flyers for workers. Some jobs only need you for part time or for just a few days at a time. There rarely are any full time positions open, but you might just get lucky one day!"

"Thanks! I'll go check it out now!" She waves goodbye and walks back into the apartment building. Mira turns back to the Master and sighs. "Oh she is so cute! I wonder if she is seeing anyone yet! I bet I could hook her up with someone!"

Makarov sighs and looks at Mira, "When will you stop playing match maker Mira and find yourself your own boyfriend?"

Mira looked at him with a smile for a minute before turning around and crying into her hands. "Aahh! Mira no! Don't cry! I didn't mean it like that!" He said frantically waving his hand to the young girl.

Lucy was standing before a large board with lots of flyers pinned to it. She looked at so many it was making her head spin. Finally her eyes stumbled upon a piece of paper that said they were looking for a waitress that had to be able to work any day of the week. She picked it off from the board and sprinted to the door. She flung it open only to run right into another body knocking both of them to the ground. Papers went all over the ground along with her flyer. She rubbed her head, "Ow, ow, ow!" She looked up to see Loke rubbing his head as well. "Oh my god! I am so sorry!" She frantically began to pick up the pieces of paper scattered around them. Loke just laughed at her, "Well hello Lucy. Who knew you could knock me off my feet?" She blushed slightly but ignored the comment. She looked at the pieces of paper she was holding in her hands. "Is this… a new song?" She hands over her gathered pieces and looks at him. He takes the papers in his hands and hands her the flyer she dropped.

"Yes, well… the lyrics at least. I was dropping these off to Gajeel so he can take a look over them with Gray." She thanked him and tucked her flyer into her bag. They both stood there for a minute longer before Lucy said, "Well! I better get going! This job isn't going to just jump in my lap! I'll see you around?" She stepped aside and headed for the job interview. Loke smiles to himself and adjusts his glasses before walking into the building.

* * *

Levy was washing dishes when Gajeel came up from behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her shoulder. She smiles at him, "If you're going to do that, you might as well pick up a towel and help me dry these dishes Gajeel." He groaned and put his forehead on her shoulder. Pantherlily flew over with a towel, placing it onto Gajeels head. "Look Lily got a towel for you! He's so sweet!" She said as she kisses Pantherlily on the head, causing him to blush.

"How come he gets a kiss for helping and I don't?" Gajeel said with a pouty tone. Levy smiles to herself and turns around in his arms. She stands up a bit on her tippy toes and wraps her own arms around his neck. "That's because he has been helping me where as you…" She pauses as she leans up to brush her soft lips against his. "..you have just been _distracting _me." Gajeel smiles widely and pulls her up against his body.

"I assume you thoroughly enjoy my…_distractions_, Shrimp." He picks her up and sets her on the counter, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Please don't tell me you two are about to do _that_ out here… It's bad enough you two do it while I'm in the same room… you're both just lucky I've learned to tone it out and fall asleep quickly!" Pantherlily said with his paws crossed across his chest.

Levy giggles and blushes looking over to the little cat. "Sorry Lily! I'll make it up to you by getting some fish after work, ok?" Lily just smiles and nods. He decided to leave the two alone and flew off to the little cat door they had put in for him.

Gajeel puts a finger to her chin, lightly pulling her face back to his. "Now… where were we?" His wicked smile formed once more. His lips brushed hers when the door began to buzz. He growled at the sudden interruption. Leaving her arms, he storms over to the door. '_This had better be good…_' He thought to himself.

* * *

**AN: not gonna lie… I would have probably killed to be in Lucy's shoes in the beginning of this chapter. Lol more chapters to come! Also check out wisdomk6909, she is writing an awesome Fanfic about the time when Gajeel first becomes a fairy tail member! (and lots of in between goodies!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: chapter 4! This one was fun to write out. Specially this first couple of paragraphs. :) enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Gajeel swings the door open to see Loke standing there. Loke holds out the papers to him. Gajeel has his bottom lip put, his teeth biting down on it. Gajeel grabs the papers and leans in close to Loke who didn't seem to budge. "Look here carrot top! Next time you're gonna drop off the lyrics to me, let me know a day in advanced so I don't get interrupted in the middle of my time with Levy!"

Loke smirks at him. "I told you twice yesterday that I was going to drop them off. That in turn would make it your fault because you couldn't remember. And maybe you should save your naughty time with Levy for when we actually have some time off." He turns on his heel and walks away. Gajeel glared at his band mate before slamming the door behind him, mumbling to himself. He takes a seat on the couch and looks over the song. Levy look through the window in the kitchen and saw him sitting on the couch with his back towards her. She giggles and tip toed up to the couch.

"Don't do it Shrimp." Gajeel said as he flipped through the pages. Levy couldn't help herself. She grabbed hold of his scarf wrapped around his head and pulls it down his face over his eyes. She laughs as he growls and barks at her in anger. "THAT'S IT!" He yelled. Gajeel, while still blind folded, grabs her arm and pulls over of the top of the couch into his lap. She gasps but then giggles as he pulls of the scarf and smirks. He holds her small frame and turns her over so that she was under his towering body on the couch. Her hands were covering her smile as red covered her cheeks. Gajeel brushes her bangs out of her face and leans in close. "You are a bad distraction… but you're just too cute to stay mad at."

She smiles at the big man above her. She reaches up and grips the scarf that hung from his neck now. "Maybe you should teach me a lesson." A low growl left his throat. '_Does she really know what she's doing to me right now?!'_ He thought as he looks over his woman under him. Lust was in his eyes as well as hers. He loved her so much. Everything about her intrigued him. She was so smart, she did script magic that allowed her to rewrite runes, or even write out words and make them appear out of thin air. Not to mention she was tiny and slender. Which he absolutely loved in a woman. Now he has one. The only one. He never wanted to let this little bookworm go. And who knew she had such a naughty side to her? Must be from all those adult books she reads in her spare time. His thoughts got cut off when he felt a small tongue brush over his neck. His hands grip the couch tightly. '_Damn it she does know what she's doing to me!'_

"You are definitely going to be punished Shrimp!" He said as he took her lips with his.

* * *

Lucy was holding the flyer up, reading the address as she walks the busy streets. "Hm..it's a restaurant called…Fired Up? That's such a weird name for a restaurant. Oh well… a job is a job." She turned the corner into a plaza and there it was. It was a giant sign with a burger and fries with flames around it. The words Fired Up above the restaurant. Lucy jumps up in excitement. She runs to the door and swings it open. It was packed, full of regular towns' people and wizards alike. She looked around and saw a man waiting tables. He wore a waiter suit, all black with a white undershirt. He had pink hair that was spiked out in every direction. He had a large scarf that looked like scales were designed on it. Lucy walked over to him. "hey there! I'm Lucy. I'm here to apply for the job posted for this restaurant. Do you know where I can find the owner?"

The man smiled at her as his eyes widen. His smile was enough to melt your heart. What was it about that smile that made her feel happy all of a sudden? "Well you've come to the right place! Come on!" He grabs her arm and pulls her to the back.  
"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" She said as he dragged her into an empty office.

He turned and smiled widely. "You said you wanted to work here right? So I'm finding you a uniform!"

"But what about the interview?"

"Don't need one! You're perfect! I can tell! Hey! Happy! Where are the spare uniforms?!" He looks through the desk drawers, throwing papers and other office supplies around the room.

"You don't even know my name! how do you know that I'm perfect? I haven't even told you my work history, where I'm from, my skills… I don't even know how much this job pays! What are the hours? Do I get holidays off? And also if I am going to work here, I'm going to need a day off at the end of the year."

The man stopped and stared at her while she spoke. After she was finished, he stood there starring at her.

"You talk a lot."

Lucy sighs and starts to turn around. "Maybe this just isn't the job for me. Sorry to waste your time."

"Hey! Wait!" The man runs back over and grabs her arm. She turns to face him. He was once again smiling at her. "I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. And I own this restaurant with my best friend Happy! And I say that you're perfect 'caz I can just tell."

Lucy smiles back, "Well Natsu. Thank you. And my name's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you."  
"Natsu! I found the extra uniforms!" A blue cat flew into the room and was carrying a red uniform for girls. He hands it to Natsu.  
"Thanks little buddy! You're the best!" he said as he held it out to Lucy. "Here ya go Lucy! Welcome to Fired Up!"

Lucy smiles widely and hugs the pink haired man in front of her, thanking him.

"You can start tomorrow! Make sure you're here around 11am to help set up the place! We'll go over the other non important stuff later! For now, this little guy and I have to get back to work, isn't that right Happy?!"

The blue cat jumped up into the air, "Aye Sir!"

Lucy left the restaurant with a smile on her face. She put her new uniform in her bag and decided to check out the rest of the plaza. There was a pet shop, another grocery store, and a large club. On the other side was a library with a bell tower, a laundry mat, and a coffee shop. Lucy walked into the pet store to see if she could find something for Pantherlily. The place was called Nab's Pet Store. It was a cute little shop. It was full of all kinds of animals. The man behind the counter was very large. Perhaps even bigger than Gajeel? He had white hair that was spiked up in the back. He wore a dark t-shirt and a navy blue jacket that went all the way down to his knees. His right eye had a small scar running down his cheek. He was talking to the store manager, telling him that parakeets were "Manly." The store owner had short black hair that was almost in a bowl cut shape. He had a brown vest on and what seemed to be a fur skirt covering dark shorts. He wore shoes with laces that went up his legs. Once the two men saw Lucy walk through the door, they both turned to her and waved hello. Lucy waved back.

"is there anything we can help you find?" The white haired man said in a deep voice.

"I'm actually looking for the cat toys. I'm new here so I have no clue where anything is." Lucy said while rubbing the back of her head. The man behind the counter, walked around and directed her to the cat aisle. She thanked him and he went back to arguing with the manager.

Lucy looked over all the toys and treats, wondering what Pantherlily would like.

"Hey, Lucy! What are you doing here?" A deep, cool voice called from the front of the aisle. Her heart skipped a beat, she felt her cheeks get hot and turn red. She turned and saw Gray walking up to her. "What's up?"

"Oh.. um.. I'm just…" '_Get a hold of yourself Lucy! Be brave and just talk to him!_' "I'm looking for a gift for Pantherlily. I might as well get to know him since I'm going to be staying with him and Levy now. I'm just having a bit of trouble deciding what he would like."

Gray smiled at her, sending a chill down her spine. "How 'bout this." He grabs a cat toy that looked like a little teddy bear. The label said it had cat nip in the middle of the toy. "I'm sure he'd like this."

Lucy blushes as her hand brushes over his as she takes the toy from his hands. "Thanks Gray." She goes to go check out, when he puts a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him, a questioning look on her face.

"Say, the guys and I are supposed to go to this bar tonight. You and Levy should join us. It will be fun."

'_Oh my god… did he just… ask me out on a date?! Or are we just going as friends?! What am I going to wear? Should I get my hair done? I don't know if I'm really ready for this. Gray Fullbuster is asking me to go to a bar with him tonight! But we won't be alone, so maybe it'll be fine!'_ Her thoughts caused her face to get redder. "That sounds like fun! We'll be there!"  
Gray smiles and hands her a flyer. "This will get you into the VIP section. See ya later!" He waves goodbye as she stood there stunned. After he was out of sight, Lucy jumps up and down.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm so excited! Gray Fullbuster just asked me out!" The two men who were working in the store watched her questionably. She stops in her place once she realizes they were watching her. She goes over to the counter to check out, looking around the store, feeling completely embarrassed. The white haired man told her the total. She hands him her card and looks at his name tag. "Elfman Strauss?" He looks at her as he hands back the card. "Do…I know you?" He asked.

Lucy shakes her head, "Sorry I was reading your name tag. You wouldn't happen to be related to a Mirajane Strauss, would you?"

He smiles and raises his arm and points to himself with his thumb. "That just happens to be my big sister!"

"I just met her this morning. She helped me look for a job. Can you just thank her for me next time you see her?" Elfman nods to her and hands her a plastic bag with the cat toy in it.

Lucy skips out of the store and heads back to the apartment. Lucy was walking past some clothing stores and looked through the windows as she passed by. She stopped in front of a store, eyeing a beautiful red dress. She went in to go try it on. She went straight for the changing room, the dress in her arms. She slips on the skin tight dress. It was a strapless dress that definitely showed off her figure. The length wasn't too short for her to feel uncomfortable, but it wasn't too long so she could still show off her legs. '_It's perfect! There's no way he couldn't resist me in this!_' She put her normal clothes back on and searched for matching shoes. She found black heels and a necklace to match her outfit for the night. She paid for everything and walked out with a giggle. "Tonight is going to be the best night ever!"

Lucy unlocks the door to her apartment. Pantherlily and Levy were sitting at the dining room table. Levy had her nose in a book and Lily was working on a puzzle. "Hey guys! How's it going?"

Levy mumbles something and Lily looks up to Lucy. "We're doing fine, Miss Lucy. Levy is trying to finish her new book before she starts on dinner." Lucy rummages through her bags and takes out the cat toy. Lily immediately perked his eyes and ears up towards Lucy. He flew over to her quickly. "I got you this toy when I was out and about. I hope you like it Lily." He takes it from her and looks at her with wide and happy eyes full of tears. He gives Lucy a tight hug before flying down to the couch. He rubs the small teddy bear all over himself, the cat nip working almost immediately on him. He begins purring and rolling around on the couch like he was in heaven.

She laughs a bit at him and turns back to Levy. "Hey, want to come with me tonight to this bar?" She holds the flyer over Levy's book. The blue haired girl looked at it for a minute then up to her friend. "Oh, Lucy… when did you get back? And I already had planned on going to that. Gajeel told me I had to go as punishment. He even bought me a new outfit to wear."

Lucy sighs and goes to put her stuff into her room. She calls back to her friend, "Well I can start making dinner while you finish that book. I want to make sure I've got time to get ready." Levy just mumbled her reply and continued her book once more.

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading everyone! dont forget to check out wisdomk6909 and her new story Iron Gray! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: chapter 5! A little bit of Levy on Lucy dancing….. people get jealous… and I love it :D enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Both Levy and Lucy were in Levy's room getting ready for the party at the bar. Lucy was super nervous and Levy acted like it was nothing. Lucy was in her red dress and was trying to figure out what to do with her hair. Levy was already ready to go. She had on a dark purple dress, skin tight with her hair pinned back in a pony tail. She too had high heels on to match her dress. She also had on separate sleeves, showing off her shoulders, that went down all the way to her hands; her fingers sticking out of the fabric.

Lucy sat in the chair in front of a mirror. "I just don't know what I'm going to do about my hair…hey I know!" She pulls out one of her golden keys. "Open! Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" She thrusts forward her golden key and a glow begins to appear in the room. Cancer appears in the middle of the room, "You summoned me, baby?"

"Yes! I need you to style my hair. I want to look hot, but not like I'm easy."

"You got it, baby!" He styles her hair with ease. Pinning her hair up in a ponytail in the back, he curls the golden hair, giving it a bit of a bounce in the back. He left her long bangs in the front hang down.

"Wow… this looks awesome! Thanks Cancer. You can go back now."

"Anytime, baby!" And with that, the celestial spirit vanished. Lucy bounced up from the chair and picked out a little red purse, throwing it over her shoulder. She looked to Levy who was smoothing out her dress at the bottom.

"You ready?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"Sure am girl! Let's go get our guys!" They both walk out of Levy's room and head for the door. "Bye Lily! Be good while we're gone!" Levy said to the little black cat on the couch who seemed to still be completely high off of the cat nip. He hung half way off the couch, still rubbing himself all over the seat.

* * *

The girls got out of their cab and stood in front of the bar. It was called The Purple Flame Lounge. They went up to the bouncer and showed him the flyer that Gray had given Lucy. He unhooked the red velvet rope and let them pass. The people waiting in line on the other side groaned and complained that they were still standing outside. Once inside, the girls looked around for the VIP section. They heard a booming laugh coming from the corner of the building. Gajeel, Gray, and Loke were sitting around a table, surrounded by girls in their arms. The two girls walk up to the VIP section and put their hands on their hips. The boys looked up at the little ladies. Their mouths drop slightly.

"So are you going to let us in or just sit there and stare at us?" Levy asked with a bit of attitude in her voice. Gajeel motioned for the girls to leave his side and let them in. Gray let the girls surrounding him leave as well. Loke was the only one who kept his fans by his side. Levy sat in Gajeels lap as Lucy sat next to Gray. She noticed Gray was wearing his white and blue jacket and dark shirt and pants. Loke was wearing his suit with his black wig, but he didn't have his glasses on. And then there was Gajeel. Lucy didn't think anyone could wear as much black as he did and still look good.

"I gotta say you ladies look very sexy tonight." Gray said as he puts an arm around Lucy's shoulders. Loke watched him carefully. Noticing Lucy blush as soon as Grays' arm touched her. His stomach turned as the hint of jealously was in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you can say they do look pretty good… but these ladies right here on the other hand…"Loke said as he pulls the two girls beside him closer to his body. "These girls are a bit more pleasurable for the eyes."

Lucy scoffs at him. Gajeel just laughs. "Are you kidding me!? Look at these two! They went all out tonight!"

Levy takes a finger and moves it in circles on Gajeels' chest. "Say… want to go dance with me? It'll be fun."

"You know I don't dance! So don't bother askin' me again!" Levy began to pout as she crosses her arms. She glances over at Lucy and after a minute, an idea comes in her head. She gets up quickly and grabs Lucy's arm, pulling her down the stairs to the dance floor in the middle of the bar.

"Levy what are you doing?"

She leans in close to Lucy, "Just follow my lead."

Levy begins dancing in front of Lucy, her arms moving up her own body and through her hair. Lucy started dancing the same way, hoping that Gray would notice her as well. Levy glanced over towards the VIP section. Gajeel was glancing over every now and again but it wasn't enough. '_Time for plan B' _She grabs Lucy's hips and pulls her into her own body. Lucy gasps and blushes bright red. She started running her hands all over Lucy's' body, all while grinding herself slightly against Lucy.

"L-Levy! What the hell are you—"

"Just do what I do Lucy! Trust me… this will get their attention for sure. Besides, it's not like we haven't done this before… remember that one time in college?" Lucy blushed more as she remembered that night in college. They were both drunk and it was a dare from these other snobby girls in their dorms.

Lucy took her hands and moved them over Levy's hips. She began to sway her own with the music as it played. She turned Levy around and danced against her backside. Levy put her hands back up through her hair as she swayed with Lucy's' body. Lucy moved her hands to Levys' front and ran them all over, stopping at her hips.

The three men sat there with their jaws to the floor.

"I can't believe she would go this far to get my blood boiling! Damn that little bookworm!" Gajeel said as his teeth grinded together. His fists were clenched tightly as he sat in his seat, mesmerized by the two girls dancing together.

"Is it working?" Gray said as a sweat drop falls from his head, he swallows hard.

Lucy runs her hands up to Levy's chest.

All three of the guys sat there completely feeling uncomfortable. Was this really happening?! They thought. Gajeel stands up, "Yes… its working!" He jumps over the railing and storms over to Levy and Lucy. He grabs Levy and pulls her away from Lucy.

"You know you're gonna pay for his little Shrimp." Levy smiles as Gajeel turns her body around so that her back is to him. He grips her waist and pulls her into his body. She puts a hand up behind her up to his neck. He leaned over a bit so that she could reach him, but that just gave him a better access to her neck. He growled into her ear, "Damn you're sexy in this outfit… I sure can pick them."

Lucy continued to dance by herself even after Levy was stolen from her. She ran her hands up the back of her neck and through her blond curls in her ponytail.

"Hey beautiful… care to dance with us?" Two large guys approached Lucy now, clearly drunk. Lucy stopped dancing and looked at them.

"No thanks. I'm here with friends." Lucy turns and starts walking away from them when one of the men grab her roughly by the arm.

"Hey! We wanna dance from you… you danced with that blue haired chick… why can't we get any huh?" The man pulled Lucy into him. He smelled of liquor. He grabs hold of her other arm and attempts to kiss her.

"Get off of me! Let me go you creep!" Lucy yelled.

"Regulus Punch!" A golden fist flashes past Lucy's face and into the drunken mans, sending him flying through the dancing crowd.

"Ice-make, Hammer!" A giant hammer made entirely out of ice comes out of thin air and crashes down on the other guy that was talking to Lucy. Everyone stopped dancing and stared. Loke and Gray stand in front of Lucy, ready to battle the two drunken men that lay on the ground before them. The owner of the bar comes rushing over.

"Hey what do you guys think you're doing?!"

"I'm sorry Macao… but a couple of your regular customers were harassing our guest." Loke said as he straightened out his tie. "We were merely protecting her. We will take care of any damages we may have caused."

Macao sighs and rubs the back of his head. "Just pay for the damages and get out. I don't want any more trouble for tonight."

Loke bows his head and looks over to Lucy. Gray had already went to her side, holding her arm gently.

"Are you alright Lucy?" he asked her as he brushes her bangs away from her eyes.

"Yeah… I'm fine… thank you Gray." Her heart pounds hard in her chest.

"Come on; let's just get out of here. I'll take you home." Lucy just nodded and let him lead her out of the bar. Loke clenched his fist as he watched Gray take Lucy away.

Gajeel goes over to Loke with his arm around Levy's shoulders. "Hey we're heading back to the hotel, you coming?"

Loke shakes his head. "Nah, I think I'm just gonna get a drink."

Gajeel just shrugs his shoulders and leaves the bar with Levy. Loke goes to the bar and sits down in a seat. He writes out a check to Macao and orders a drink. The bartender sets down a glass in front of him. He just stares into the glass, watching the ice move slightly. '_I'm so pathetic…I can't even tell her how I really feel. Instead I have to act the jerk and push her away. Perhaps I still cannot get over Karen so easily.'_ He takes the drink and swallows it down. He grips the glass tightly in his hands. He orders another drink and continues to think about Lucy.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: chapter 5! Last one for tonight, hopefully will have one up tomorrow :) **

**Gajeel and Levy fluffy/slight smut? O.o **

****also in the last chapter, I wasn't trying to make Levy seem like she was into Lucy that way, it was just her trying to make Gajeel notice her more lol**

**(more notes at bottom of page)**

* * *

Gray walks Lucy up to her apartment door. She opens it and goes to say good bye and thank Gray once more. Before the words could get past her lips, Gray cupped her face and kisses her. Her eyes widen as she stands in her doorway in total disbelief of what is happening. He breaks the kiss after a long minute and smiles.

"You really did look good tonight." He said as he looked into her brown eyes. She just stood there not able to speak. "Do you want me to come in?" He brushes his lips against hers. She bites her lip and snaps back into reality. She pushes him back lightly. He looks at her with a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

She looks at him sweetly, she shakes her head. "I'm sorry… I just… I'm just really tired. Can we do this another time?" Gray just smiles at her and kisses her forehead. He walks away as she goes inside and closes the door behind her.

Lucy put her hand to her chest; her heart felt like it was going to explode right out of it. '_I can't believe he just did that. I mean… I really want this to happen… but I don't want him to think I'm just another groupie.'_ She sighs heavily and goes to her room. Pantherlily had moved from the couch to her bed and was curled up in a little ball on her pillow. Lucy smiles and changes into some pjs. She picks up Lily gently, careful not to wake him, and climbs into bed herself. Holding Lily close to her body, she replays the moments that had just passed. His lips were cool on her warm ones. She badly wanted to feel them upon her again.

Another thought came into her head. One that she did not expect. The other man who had saved her this night. She blushes slightly as she remembered his kiss on her hand. His lips were soft and warm. Her heart skipped a beat slightly as she remembered how he had looked at her when she was dancing. It was like a predator stalking its prey. Waiting for the right time to strike. Like a lion. She thought of the orange haired man for a while longer. Smiling at the way he made her feel. Smile faded when she remembered his comment to her. '_Ugh he was such a jerk to me! Why am I even still thinking about him?!'_ She buries her head into Lily's small back. '_What am I going to do…?'_

* * *

The lights were dim in Gajeels room. He had the most beautiful girl straddling his hips. Her dress had ridden up slightly so her tiny frame could sit upon him. His hands were on her hips and his lips were all over hers. Her hands were running through his wild black mane. Her lips move from his lips down his jaw line and to the nape of his neck where she kisses softly. She could hear the growl escape his throat as he grips her hips tighter. Pushing himself into her body. She gasps slightly and looks up at the man. He had a wicked smile across his face. He moves to sit up right on the bed with her still in his lap. Her tiny legs wrap around his waist.

"This thing has got to go." He said as he pulls up the dark purple dress, careful not to tear this one into a thousand pieces, just to see what lies underneath. He throws her dress down on the floor and immediately pulls her body up to meet his lips. He kisses the space in between her chest. She sighs softly and grips his shoulders. He was getting hotter by the second, as was his little bookworm. He could sense she was turned on by every little touch he gave her. With his teeth, he bites down at the middle of her bra and tears it away. Thoroughly enjoying her reaction, he laughs slightly and once again pulls her body to his lips. Kissing each breast with tender and soft kisses, he teases her.

"G-Gajeel…" she said as her cheeks flushed red.

His fingers traced every outline on her back, all the way down to the rim of her underwear. Levy leans back in his lap, watching those crimson eyes glare at her for leaving his lips for even a second. She unbuttons his shirt and pulls it half way off his shoulders. Exposing his large and bulk chest. He had scars and metal studs almost everywhere on his body but she didn't care. Some even made things a bit…interesting.

She runs her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. Lightly brushing over his abs, making him take in a sharp breath. She takes off the shirt the rest of the way, throwing it on top of her dress. She pushes him back down to the bed. Putting her hands up to her hair, she takes out her pony tail and shakes her head. Letting her blue hair become wild around her face. She smiles down at the big brute and leans in close. She leaves a trail of kisses from the middle of his chest, all the way down to his abs, stopping at his belly button. His large hands grip the bed as he feels her lips across his stomach.

"You were so mean to me earlier…I might have to punish you." She said with a sly look on her face. Gajeel looked up at the script mage, smirking.

"What do you have in mind?"

She smiles, leaning in close she kisses his lips. And before anything else, she jumps off his lap, leaving him with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"w-what the hell was that for?!" He said highly confused.

Levy headed for the bathroom to shower, she looks over her shoulder and says, "That's your punishment for being so mean to me!" She sticks out her tongue to him and sways her hips to each side as she walks into the bathroom.

"You're seriously going to leave me on this bed with this!" He points down to the area between his thighs.

Levy's head pokes out from behind the doorframe. "Yep!" she giggles and disappears behind the wall once more. Gajeel growls and leaps off the bed, chasing her into the bathroom.

* * *

Loke entered his room with a bottle of Jack in his hands. He stumbled into the bed and threw back his head with the bottle to his mouth. Wiping his lips off with the cuff of his jacket, he looks around the suite. It was filled with anything he could think of to make him happy. Except for one thing. One thing he may never have a chance to get. He flips out his cell phone and opens his contact list. Scrolling down he finds two names he wants to desperately forget about. He runs his hand over his head and pulls the black wig off his head. Throwing it to the ground. He looks back to his phone. Karen. Lucy. Levy had given him her cell phone number the night he had gone over to their apartment, and for some reason, he had not gotten rid of Karen's number. He clenches his phone for a minute before closing it tightly. He takes another drink from the bottle before dropping it onto the floor. He leans back on the bed and stares up at the ceiling. All he could think about was Lucy. She looked absolutely stunning tonight and he basically slapped her in the face saying the girls around his arms had more beauty than her. Why did he have to lie to her like that? He should have just flat out taken her on the dance floor and told her how amazing she is. Even with his history with celestial wizards tell him not to get involved with one again, this girl seemed different. He couldn't put his finger on it just yet but he had a feeling about her. He closes his eyes halfway; he could feel the alcohol taking its toll on his body. He was surely going to regret drinking this much in the morning, he thought.

* * *

Pantherlily woke up the next morning in Lucy's arms. He slipped out and looked at the girl who lay sleeping silently under the covers. He yawns and looks to the alarm clock. The time read 10:50am. He thought to himself that something important was supposed to go on today, but he just couldn't remember what it was. He hopped down from the bed and walked into the kitchen to make himself something to eat. He jumped up onto the table and saw Lucy's flyer for a job interview to a restaurant. She had written something down on it. "Start on Tuesday, be there at 11am…hmm…" He looked up at the calendar and then back at the paper. After a minute he gasps and flies back to Lucy's room. He lands on the girls' pillow and shakes her head. "Lucy! Lucy wake up!"

Lucy just mumbles and rolls over, pulling the blanket over her head. Pantherlily growls and pulls the blanket off her head. "Lucy you are supposed to be starting your new job in ten minutes! It's a twenty minute walk from here!" Lucy's eyes shoot open and she flings her covers off of her. She grabs her alarm clock and in disbelief, rushes to get ready.

"How could I forget to set a stupid alarm for my first day of work?! I'm not going to make it in time!" She quickly finishes getting ready and grabs her purse, running out the door she calls back to Lily, "Thank you Lily! I owe you one!"

Once outside, she pulls out a golden key and calls upon Virgo.

"Do you wish to punish me, Princess?" Virgo said with a straight face.

"I don't have time to argue! I'm already late for my first day of work! Just get me there as fast as you can!"

"As you wish Princess." Virgo picks up Lucy bridal style and with incredible speed, takes her to the little restaurant. It was a matter of minutes and Lucy jumps out of Virgos arms.  
"Thanks Virgo! You can go back now!" The maiden puts a hand to her chest and bows as she disappears back into the spirit world.

Lucy runs through the doors of the restaurant panting and looking worn out already. Natsu stood in the little space between the door and the podium. His arms were crossed across his chest and his eyebrows were crossed.

'_Oh man… he looks totally pissed off.'_ Lucy thought to herself. "I'm so, so, so sorry!"

"You're late." Natsu said still staring her down.

'_This is it… I haven't even worked one day and I've already lost a job!'_

After what felt like an eternity, Natsu just started to laugh. Lucy stood there totally confused.

"Oh man I wish you could have seen your face! You were so scared! Isn't that right Happy?" The blue cat jumped up from behind him and shouted out an "Aye!"

Lucy dropped to the ground, a shocked look on her face. "Does this mean… I'm not fired?"

"Bahaha! Are you kidding me?! You haven't even worked a day here yet, why would I fire you for being late on your first day? That just seems stupid. Come on! I've got some new people for you to meet!" He holds out a hand to her with that wide smile again. She sighs and smiles back up at him, taking his hand in hers.

* * *

**AN: so ha! Levy got revenge on Gajeel for the lack of attention/dancing from him :) **

**I just want to point out a few things.**

**1. I am completely attracted to Gajeel, if you couldn't tell.**

**2. Everyone thinks about where his studs are on his body and let's face it; he probably does have them "there".**

**3. Levy can be very and I mean very unpredictable at times lol So I had to throw in that little revenge on Gajeel thing :) **

**I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, I promise to have at least one more chapter posted up for tomorrow. Please go check out wisdomk6909! Her story is very very awesome and I think everyone should go and R&R for her! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: yay! so this chapter took a bit longer to write... my microsoft word itsn't currently working atm, so i had to use notepad to type this all out ;; so if I missed any mistakes in here, I'm sorry :( anywhos! a bit of skipping around from characters POV but still pretty fun to write. enjoy everyone :)**

* * *

Natsu pulled Lucy to the back of the kitchen where there were two other people stood in red uniforms. One looked like a child still while the other looked like she was in her early twenties. The taller girl had short white hair that curled out slightly just above her shoulders. The little girl had dark blue hair in pig tales on each side of her head. A white cat flew above the little girl and was giving her a lecture about being more professional when greeting the customers. Natsu shouted to the two girls in the kitchen, "Hey! Lisanna! Wendy! this is Lucy! today is her first day so show her the ropes!" He shoved Lucy forward towards them and walked right back out to the dining area. Lucy laughs uncomfortably and waves at them. They both greet her with a smile while the white cat floated in the air with her arms crossed.

"It's nice to meet you Lucy! I'm Wendy! I'm mainly the hostess, but I help out with the waitressing sometimes. And this is Carla. My best friend. Dont let her attitude steer you away, she really is a nice kitty when she wants to be." Carla gave a small noise but didn't say anything else. Lisanna held out her hand to Lucy.

"We're really glad you're here and its very nice to meet you Lucy. I'm Lisanna and I help out with the waitressing but mainly cooking. I can tell we're all going to be great friends." She said with a bright and loving smile on her face.

"Not to be forward or anything, but that white hair... are you related to Mira and Elfman?" Lucy asked as she shook Lisannas' hand.

Lisanna nodded her head and went back to the soup she was making. "Yes, they're my older siblings. We're just one big happy family."

Work seemed to come naturally for Lucy as she served the customers left and right, careful not to drop anything from her tray. Wendy was doing a great job seating people as they walked into the restaurant. Lucy sets down a plate in front of a man who seemed like he was reading his newspaper, when clearly, Lucy could tell he was spying on someone. He had long green hair that was tied close to the end. He kept his paper up but his eyes over towards the door. Just then, the clock turned 1:20pm and Mirajane and Makarov walked through the door. She was smiling as she spoke to the Master. They sat in their usual booth and waited to be taken care of. Lucy looked from Mira and Gramps, back to the man. She smiles down at him before she spoke. "Why don't you go say hello?" The man jumped up suddenly and looked up at Lucy, blushing bright red.

"W-What ever do you mean?" He managed to say. "

Well its obvious you like Mira over there. So why don't you go say hi?" Lucy said as she sets down his drink beside the plate.

_'Maybe she's right. Maybe today is the day I tell Mirajane my true intentions for her. On the other hand, maybe I should just ignore these feelings. A man like me can never really have someone like her to call his own. I'm so lost... I need guidance!'_ He jumps out of his seat and walks past Lucy. "Excuse me! I must go now!" The man rushes for the door but is stopped in his tracks by the pretty woman sitting in the booth.

Her heavenly sweet voice spoke to him, "Hello Freed. Fancy seeing you here. Did you have a good meal?"

Freed stood there, frozen in time it seemed. His face was red and he shook in his boots. He swallows hard before he speaks. "H-Hello Mirajane. Uh, yes I had a fine nutritious meal. I-I was actually leaving now. So I'll just take my leave now!" He runs past her and out the door. Leaving Mira to giggle. The old man sitting in the opposite seat from her, opens an eye.

"You know that young man likes you Mira." He said gruffly.

Mira cocks her head to the side slightly and smiles. "Oh I know. I've known for a while now. He just gets so cute when he gets flustered!"

Makarov smiles to himself. _'Clever girl..._'

* * *

Lucy finished her first work day and was heading home. She had called Levy to let her know she was going to be a little late. She was standing in front of a flower shop, peering inside of its windows. _'I should pick some up..._' She thought to herself. Gray walks up behind Lucy and puts his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

Lucy screams and swings her purse around, hitting Gray in the head. She opened her eyes to see who it was. She gasps when she sees Gray rubbing his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Gray! Are you ok?"

He smiles as he stands up. "Yeah I'm fine. Hey do you need a ride home? I just happened to be going that way." Lucy blushes and her chest beats fast. She agreed and walked over to the limo where Gray showed up in.

* * *

Loke sat at the bar once again. The bartender walked over to him, placing an elbow on the counter. "Hey Leo...want another drink?" Loke looked up at her and said nothing. "Alright fine, I'll drink for ya." The woman said as she pours herself a shot and shoots it back. Macao starts yelling at her.

"Cana! quit drinking all of our business!" Cana turns to Macao and pouts.

"It was only one shot, Macao... geez..." She said pouring another shot for herself.

Loke sighs to himself, having about enough of this place, he stands up and puts his hands in his pockets.

"Leaving so soon... _Loke_?"

His eyes widen and he gasps at the voice that just spoke. He turns to see Karen. The woman who destroyed his life. His eyes narrowed and his eyebrows crossed. "What the hell do you want _Karen_?"

"I just came here to check up on you is all... I wanted to see how my little Rock star was doing." She walks up to him and runs a finger over his cheek and down to his chest. "Don't tell me you don't miss all the fun we've had." Loke growls and shoves her hand back to her. He walks past her and goes straight for the exit. Karen stands back at the bar with a smile on her face.

* * *

Grays' limo pulls up to the apartment building and stops. Gray put a hand on Lucy's and turns her face to his. He kisses her like he did before. His lips were cold and a little rough compared to her soft ones. She blushes madly. He stops for a second and looks into her brown eyes with his blue ones. "Lucy... will you go out with me?" She couldn't believe what she just heard. Gray Fullbuster, the guitarist to the famous band Iron Lions, just asked her out. She didn't know what to say at first. All she could do was sit there and feel her heart beat up in her throat. Making it hard for her to say anything.

"Yes... Gray." She finally managed to say. He smirked at her and pulled the back of her head so that their lips could embrace one another again. Lucy pushes him back before he could try anything with his tongue, smiling and blushing like her wildest dream had just come true.

"I think I'm going to go inside now. I just worked a long day and I feel pretty gross. Can we continue this tomorrow maybe?" Gray sits back in his seat and sighs.

"I'm going to be really busy the next few days so probably not." Her expression was sad now. He helped her out of the limo and kissed her goodbye. Lucy stood there watching as the limo drove off in the distance. Sighing she walked into her apartment.

"I'm home..." Lucy said softly as she entered the apartment. Levy looked up from her book with a smile, one that quickly faded as she saw Lucy's face. "Hey Lucy... you ok?" She said with concern. "Yeah... I'm just tired. I'm going to go take a bath." As her friend walked past her, Levy thought for a minute before pulling out her phone and sending a text message to someone. Once that was finished, she turned her attention back to her book.

* * *

It was late into the night when Lucy was walking through the gardens outside the apartment building. She ran her hands over the flower bushes as she walked the path into the middle of the garden. It had a small fountain in the center with little lights in the shape of a bare tree, no higher than a small plant. The way the fountain was illuminated, made Lucy feel warm and relaxed. Her eyes widen as she sees the flowers planted around the fountain were Estella Rijnveld, the parrot tulip. It produced a globe of intricately fringed petals in red and white. It was one of her mothers favorite kind of flower. when you only had one, it didn't look like much, but a group of these flowers, made anything surrounding them, stand out more. She kneels down and picks a flower. Putting it up to her nose, she breathes in its sweet scent. It smelled just like her mother. Lucy's eyes began to swell with tears at the thought. It had been a few weeks since her parents had passed, and maybe it was because she supressed the memory of their passing, but Lucy couldn't seem to stop the warm tears from flowing down her cheeks. _'I miss you so much mom..._'

Loke appeared from around the corner bush, he sees Lucy kneeling down, he can sense that she was in pain. He walks over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. The girl jumped up surprised that she was no longer a lone. "L-Loke! what are you doing here?"

Without a word, he brushes the tears away from her eyes. She blushes slightly at him. "Levy sent me a text a bit ago. She said you were looking a bit down and asked if I could come over. I honestly don't know why she didn't just talk to you herself."

Lucy looks down at her feet, still holding onto the flower in her hand. "Well... I'm actually kinda glad you're here." He gasps slightly after she spoke. "I just... I needed someone to talk to right now... and... I didn't want to bother Levy. I really didn't have anyone else to talk to. I'm so confused right now. And I thought a walk through the gardens would help but..." Her tears began flowing once again. "It only reminded me of the pain. The pain I felt when my parents passed. I've kept this all in for weeks. I never cried at the funeral. Does... does this make me a horrible person?" Loke quickly grabs her and pulls her close to him. Her head buried into his chest, his arms wrapped around her shoulders. She grips the green shirt he wore under his jacket, crying into his chest as she does.

"Lucy... you shouldnt feel ashamed for not crying at their funeral. It happens. But now you're letting it out finally. It doesn't make you a bad person."

_'If anything, im the bad person Lucy_.' he wanted to say to her.

He pushes her back slightly, her big brown eyes still full of tears. "People do bad things, and people make mistakes all the time. You chose to be strong at your parents funeral. But instead of letting it out afterwards, you kept it bottled up inside. You're such a strong woman Lucy. So please... don't cry anymore. If I could, I would move the stars and Heavens to make you happy. From now on, I'll be your Knight." He lifts her chin slightly and leans in closer to her face. "I swear, I'll protect you from now on. From anything that will see you hurt." His lips touch hers with such a gentle touch, Lucy thought she had melted into him. She kisses him back, still holding onto his shirt.

'_Why am I kissing him back like this? I'm finally going out with Gray Fullbuster, the man who I've had a crush on forever... but now... I'm kissing a vocal god. His voice was smooth and something about it, when he sang, the songs seemed to reach down to her very soul. I'm just so confused...I...I don't know what I want anymore...Am I really crying about my parents? Or is it something else now?_' She thought as they both break the kiss they just shared.

Brown eyes met green ones, and in an instant, their lips were back on each other. Her hands reach up to his wild orange hair and grip the back of his head lightly. His arms move down to her back and pull her body closer to him. Neither of them wanted this to end. He could have stayed there forever, kissing her sweet tasting lips. Lucy felt safe and protected in his arms, while in Gray's, it felt like it was a constant coolness and uncertainty. Maybe for just a little while longer, she wanted to feel safe in the Lions arms. To truly feel loved.

* * *

**Side note: forgot to mention that Loke had his black wig on at the bar, and took if off as he left. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Yay another chapter! Thank you for the review Kaijerah1718 :) Greatly appreciate your feedback! ( once again, had to write this in notebook, so if there are any mistakes, I am sorry! More chapters to come later today! ) **

* * *

Morning peeked through Lucy's window. She moaned and rolled over in her bed. Her head hurt still from crying so much last night. Her eyes shot open. _'Last night... I...I kissed two men..._' She thought to herself, blushing as her thoughts raced. '_What_ _am I going to do now?! I kissed two men on the same night! Not only that, but they were friends and band mates! Ugh I'm such an idiot!_' She thought as she puts her face into her pillow. There was a knock at her door and she sits up."Come in."

Levy walked into the room carrying a mug of hot chocolate with whip cream on top. Lucy smiles and thanks her friend for the drink. Levy sits down on the bed and crosses her legs, holding her own mug of hot coco. "Ok so spill the beans sister. I want to know everything." Levy said as she takes a sip. Lucy looks at her and then waves her hand, dismissing the question.

"I don't know what you're talking about Levy."

The blue haired girl put the mug up to her lips, "Gajeel told me that both Gray and Loke kissed you last night. So there's no use hiding it. What happened?" She takes another sip as the blonde wizard looks at her in pure shock. "He didn't say anything to either of them, don't worry. Besides all he knows is that you kissed the two of them. Now if anything else happened, that's what I want to know!" Lucy just sighs and looks down into her mug.

"I made a huge mistake Levy. I don't know why I kissed Loke last night. I mean... I agreed to go out with Gray, which as you know is everything I ever wanted. But then I met Loke on the train and then I found out he was actually Leo from the band, and now all my feelings are messed up! I don't know who I want! Maybe I was just feeling vulnerable last night and that's why I kissed Loke." She pulls her knees up and rests her elbows on them. Levy thinks for a long minute before speaking to her dear friend.

"Well... I'd say do what you're heart wants. Go out with Gray a few times and see how it goes!"

"That's just it... he just seems so busy all the time. Where as Loke... I feel like he would drop anything at a moments notice. How am I supposed to get to know someone, if they don't even have the time for me!"

"That is a dilema...then maybe when you get Grays' attention again, talk to him and ask him if he really wants to be with you or if it's just a fling?" Lucy looks out her window to the gardens below, remembering that kiss.

"Yeah.. I guess you're right."

Levy jumped up with a gasp. "Say! Want to come with me to the library?! It'll only be for a few hours but it would totally be fun!"

"Hey yeah! Maybe I just need to distract myself and then mull things over later when I'm not feeling so down! Thanks Levy! You're the best!" Levy goes to the door and winks at Lucy.

"That's what I'm here for!"

* * *

Loke had tossed and turned all night. He was thinking about Lucy the whole time. He sits up in his bed, the covers falling off his chest, he places a hand to his head.

_'Why can't I ever seem to get you out of my head Lucy_?' He runs his fingers through his orange hair and sets his head back on the headboard. He turns on his cell phone and the tone for his text messages goes off almost immediately. It was a text from his ex-girlfriend Karen. He sighs and disregards the message, telling himself to just look at it later. He sinks back down the mattress and puts his wrists to his forehead now. Closing his eyes, he imagined that slim frame on top of him. Golden locks flowing over her shoulders. Smooth skin and beautiful tasting lips. And those brown eyes... Heaven knows he would do anything for her. When he was around her, he wasn't afraid to show his true self. He really did hate putting on that stupid wig and make up just to make business better for the band. She accepted him for him. Even if her feelings swayed more towards the ice mage, he thought there could be a slight chance for him. He felt a spark between them as they kissed last night. He had never felt it with any other woman he had been with. Not even Karen. He thought Karen was the one and was fully ready to propose to her. That was until he found out the real reason she wanted to be with him. After her, any celestial wizard he had met, all wanted the same thing. It made him sick to his stomach just thinking about it. But how was Lucy so different? When he was on the train, he was heading back from a business meeting and had hoped no one would sit with him. When Lucy asked to sit down, the gentleman in him said it was no problem. He knew there was something different about her, he just couldn't put a finger on it.

In the short amount of time that he has seen her, she has been nothing but kind to him. Treated him as a good friend and nothing less. When she had told him that she was interested in Gray and that he had looked out-of-place in the band, he began to reconsider what he was doing. He was playing the role that someone else thought would be appealing to the crowds. It wasn't really him out there, it was Leo. Over the years in the band, he had grown tired of that name, and one might even say that he began to hate it. That's why he chose to call himself "Loke" when he wasn't on stage. He really didn't realize that his feelings for Lucy had grown so strong over the past few days. Maybe it was just because she wasn't fawning over him like every other girl he knew. Or perhaps it was just jealousy. Gajeel has Levy and Gray would have gotten her. He would be left with just the crazy fangirls who wanted one thing. The title of "The Lion Tamer" or "I survived sleeping with the Lion." He questioned his feelings towards her and thought more on the kiss they shared. He wanted to really love her. What the hell was holding him back?

* * *

Levy leads Lucy into the library that afternoon. Lucy looked around and saw shelves upon shelves of books. This library was so massive, there were three floors to the building. Ladders were set up in almost every book section. Levy waved at the regular towns people who came to the library everyday just to read. She goes to the little lounge for employees and sets her things into her locker. She tells Lucy to do the same. "So what exactly do you do while you're here Levy?" Lucy asked.

"Oh well I put away returned books, sort through papers, and if I have anytime, I just read." She said with a smile.

"How would you have time to read when there's three floors to this building! It's making me dizzy just thinking about how much sorting you have to do!"

"Hey I've worked in here since college was done! I have my system down pat!" She giggled.

Lucy just laughs and follows her friend back out into the library. Lucy helped gather all the returned books with Levy and was putting some away in the second floor. She peered down to Levy on the first floor who was putting books away left and right. ' Wow she really does have a system down. I feel like a snail compared to her!' She thought. It only took the girls a few hours to put away the books, so they went back down to the first floor and sat down on the couch to read for a while. Lucy wanted to get inspired to work on her novel, and Levy wanted to read up on rune spells and how to rewrite the harder ones. Lucy looked up from her book after a thought had popped into her head and looked to Levy who had her whole face in a very large, old book. "Say Levy, do you have any books on crafts?" Levy just mumbles and points in the direction of arts and crafts and home goods. Lucy rolled her eyes slightly and went over to the section. She put a finger to her lips as she looked up and down the giant book shelf. Her hand reached out for a book when another hand touched hers.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Lucy said.

"No, no, go ahead and take that book, fair lady Lucy." Freed said as he withdraws his hand.

"Fair lady Lucy? How did you even know my name?" She said with a questioned look on her face.

"Oh, forgive me. Yesterday I had read your name tag while eating at the restaurant. If I have displeased you, please accept my deepest apologies." He said as he places his hand over his chest.

Lucy waves her hands in front of her. "Hey, you don't have to do that! And you can just call me Lucy. So, were you going to make something for Mira?"

Freed jumps back a bit and blushed. "I-I don't know what you mean! I was just simply, uh... reaching for the book next to it!" Lucy looks at the book next to it and noticed that it was a book about making costumes by hand.

"So you were going to make a costume? But it's only the middle of August! That doesn't seem enough time to make anything. And no offense... you don't look like the costume wearing type."

Freed sighs and looks at Lucy. "MY feelings for Mira go deep, and I would like to present to her a gift, I was just hoping one of these books had the answer."

Lucy hummed to herself and went to another book section. She came back holding a book in her hands. "Here you go! This one I think would help you out with that problem."

Freed looked from her to the book. He takes it from her, "You have my deepest thanks, Lucy. I look forward to our next meeting. Farewell." He turned and went to the check-out counter. She smiled and went back to the books on the shelf.

* * *

Gajeel, Gray, and Loke were sitting in a room with their band manager, listening to some of the new music they had just made.

"Something is still missing from this section in the song." Loke said and turns the volume down. "Do you guys have any ideas?"

"I honestly think it sounds fine." Gajeel said as he bites down on some iron screws. Gray sat in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Why must you question every song that Gajeel and I write the music to, Loke? Honestly. It's like you're never satisfied with anything we come up with." Gray said.

Loke runs his hands over his face. There really wasn't anything wrong with the music. He just was being distracted. The band manager finally spoke.

"I think it is best if you all take a break for the next couple of days. We are actually going to be leaving a day earlier than expected."

"Juvia, I thought I told you we were taking a week off, not a six-day vacation." Gray said as he looks over to the woman. She was pale and dressed in blues and whites. Her hair was cut short and stuck out at the ends. She always seemed to be blushing when talking to Gray and got quite jealous when he was talking to the fans.

"Yeah rain woman... what the hell?" Gajeel added in.

Juvia sighs, "You three just need to be on the plane at 9am on Saturday. Please be at the airport before then and enjoy the next two days of your vacation." She leaves the room holding papers and her phone up to her ear. She was constantly busy trying to keep the three men happy, and as much as she wanted to just stay with Gray, she knew she had a lot of work to do before the end of the year.

Gray stands up and flips out his phone. "Well I guess this means I can go hang out with Lucy now. Almost feel bad for blowing her off."

Loke's eyes widen and his fist clench. "Why are you going to go hang out with her?"

Gajeel noticed his reaction but continued to eat his iron bolts, looking between the two wizards. Gray smiled as he typed out a text message to Lucy. "I asked her out last night when I dropped her off at her apartment and she said yes. She wanted to hang out but I told her I was too busy. But now, my schedule has opened back up. Figured I can squeeze in a couple of days of fun before we leave."

Lokes' teeth grind against each other. _'She's not just a piece of meat... she's a person. She deserves better than you. How could she love a guy like him? I have to talk to her... I don't want her to get hurt...' _Loke stands up and walks up to Gray, getting close to his face. His eyes narrow as he looks into the ice mage. "Don't you _dare_ hurt Lucy." He walks around Gray and out the door.

"What the hell did he mean by that? Man he's been moody lately. Wonder if it's because of Karen." Gray said looking to Gajeel.

Gajeel just shrugged his shoulders. "Who the hell knows? Not like I care. I'm out of here. I've got to go see Bookworm before we leave in a couple of days."

Gray watched the big man leave. He gets a response to his text message and looks at it. He smirks and closes his phone. "So it's a date."

* * *

**Side note: In the beginning of the story, I mentioned the boys were only in town for a week. It was basically where they grew up as kids and they just wanted to go there for their week-long vacation. They will be leaving soon to continue their tour. Please R&R! And check out wisdomk6909! R&R her story Iron Gray!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: chapter 9! Again please excuse any spelling errors you find, written in notebook!**

****This whole chapter is a flashback from when Levy met Gajeel for the first time. Please keep in mind it's an AU so it's not the same meeting like in the anime/manga!****

**To** N**alieya: You go ahead and let that fangirl come out! :D I am a total LoLu fan as well! Thank you so much for your support!**

* * *

The library was closing and Levy and Lucy heads back to their apartment, walking along the sidewalk. "Say Levy... I've meant to ask you this... how did you and Gajeel get together?"

Levy smiles and blushes, "It's a long story, so I'll try to sum it up by the time we get to the apartment!"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~Flashback~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Levy was sitting in the café with her nose in a book. Levy sat in the corner of the coffee-house, same as always, the seat right by the window. She hadn't noticed the large figure towering over her shoulder. "Hey, bookworm! What are you reading there?" The dark figure said. Levy just mumbled something to the man. Not satisfied by her "answer," he picks up the book right out of her hands, and holds it above his head. Her head followed the book, trying to grab it back.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" She sat up and turned to the man standing behind her. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she looked upon the tall figure. He was wearing a black tank top and long black pants with heavy-looking boots. He had metal studs all over his face. His hair was pitch black and was spiked backwards, its length going all the way down his back. His eyes were red and a smirk dawned on his face. "You didn't tell me what you were reading." She attempts to jump for the book, but their height difference made it clear that she was not getting the book back by jumping up to reach it. The man laughed at her attempts. Levy puffed out her cheeks and growled. He leans in closer to her. "You're so cute when you're mad." Her whole face turned red. He smiles and hands her the book. She quickly snatched it from his hands and rushed past him and out the door. He couldn't help but glance at her backside as she sped out the door. Levy was headed back for her apartment in a hurry. She walked across the street that usually wasn't that busy during the day, not bothering to look if any cars were coming. Her head snaps up as she hears a car horn blaring towards her. Her eyes widen and her mouth opens as she realizes there's no time for the car to slow down. She covers her face with her arms, knowing full well the impact will surely kill her.

The dark man rushed to Levy just as the car was about to hit her. He scoops her up in his arms and moves her out of the way of impact. The car had clipped his leg, he grunted as he hit the ground, making sure to turn his body so that Levy was on top of him. As the smoke cleared, Levy opened her eyes, surprised to still be alive. She notices the body beneath her and she gasps. "Are you crazy?! Why would you do that? You could have died!" The man opens a crimson eye and laughs. "

I should ask you the same thing, Shrimp. Who runs across the street without looking for cars first?" Levy blushes and looks over him. She sees his leg had gotten clipped.

"You're hurt...here, let me at least help you." She helps him sit up and puts his arm around her shoulders. She knew because she was so short, it probably wasn't much help to him, but it was something.

Levy gets the man to her apartment, thanking god she was on the first floor. She opens the door and takes him to the couch. He sits down and grunts. She goes back to the door and closes it. She rushes to the bathroom to grab her first aid kit and comes back out to the living room. The man had taken off his pants and was sitting there with just a tank top and his underwear. She blushes but knew she had to get to his leg somehow. She goes over and kneels down. She inspects his leg, "Good news is, it doesn't look like you were cut too deep." She cleans off the blood and dirt from his wound. He winces slightly but smirks down at her.

"I'm surprised you don't jump me right here, right now, Shrimp. Most girls wouldn't hesitate on the chance." He said in a cocky tone.

She looks up at him, "I don't do that kind of thing, first off. And two, I don't even know who you are. To me, you are just another creepy guy who saved my life. I don't even know your name!" She looks back down to his leg and finishes cleaning it up.

His eyes widen. _'She... doesn't know who I am? But every girl knows who I am..._' There was a few minutes of silence before he spoke again. "I'm Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox."

Without looking up, Levy responds, "Levy McGarden." She starts wrapping bandages around his leg. Gajeel sat there watching her. This little blue haired girl really didn't know who he was huh? For once it was nice not having a girl as pretty as her flaunting her body over him. Levy finished wrapping his leg up and stood up. "That should be fine for now. I'd suggest you stay off of it for a little while." She turns to walk away when Gajeels hand reached out for her arm. She gasps as she lands into the large mans lap. She was stuck there, staring into the eyes of this dark beast. Her heart began to beat fast in her chest. "W-What do you think you're doing you creep!" He smirks at her. Somehow that smirk made Levy feel weird. Her stomach flipped upside down as he pulled her body close to his. He lifted her chin up slightly.

"You'll have to forgive me Shrimp... I've never met a pretty woman who didn't want to get with me as soon as I walked into a room. Let's just say, I find you interesting." Her cheeks felt hot and Levy could feel her heart beat in her throat. "Not to mention, you owe me for saving your life. I think I want a kiss as payment." Levy began to shake in his arms. She swallowed hard, not sure if she should. He did just save my life, she thought.

_'Be brave Levy! Just do it and get it done and over with!_' She brings a hand up to his cheek, he is taken back slightly by her motion. Not one girl has touched him so tenderly. She pulls herself up to his lips, kissing him lightly. A small blush came to Gajeels' cheeks.

_'Why the hell am I blushing?!_' He thought. Aggravated about this new feeling in the pit of this stomach, he wraps his arm around her waist, and places a hand behind her head. He forces her lips harder onto his. A small gasp escapes her throat but she continues to kiss him back. Her body began to betray her. She runs her hand up through his mane. He growls deep in his throat. Levy's head seemed to clear up as she breaks the kiss, pushing against Gajeel's chest. She gets up quickly and grabs the kit she had dropped when he pulled her down. She rushes to her bedroom and sets down the kit on her dresser. She closes her eyes, trying to regain her wits about her.

_'What am I doing?! I've only just met this man! I have no idea who he is and I'm sitting out there making out with him! Oh my god... this is just like the books I read! What should I do now?_' Her face gets hot once more. Gajeel comes up behind her and wraps his strong arms around her waist. She gasps and looks into the mirror on her dresser. She looked into his eyes through the mirror. They wanted more from her, and unfortunately... she did too. He moves some of her hair off from her neck, leaning in and kissing it lightly. Her head moves to the side as she gasps lightly.

"S-stop... please..."

He doesn't listen to her request. He moves his kisses down to her shoulder, bringing a hand around to the front of her stomach, he pulls her back into his body. He could hear her breathing start to get heavy. He turns her around so that she was facing him now. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her passionately. Levy finally stops him by pushing against his chest.

"Look... Gajeel...I don't want to do it like this. If we both want this... it has to be done right. We should try going out first and get to know each other first." He looks at her and then smiles. He pats her on the head and laughs.

"Ok Shrimp... if that's what you want, then I'll take you out on a date. But be warned... when the time comes," he leans in close, " you are going to want it sooner or later. My bet is sooner. And once you have had it, you wont be able to resist it ever again."

She blushes, "Well that's what you think! Now get out of here so I can go back to reading my books! I'll give you my number."

"Aw, you mean I can't stay the night, Shrimp?" Levy makes a face at him and shoves him back, he laughs loudly as he heads to the door.

She opens the door and hands him a piece of paper. "Just text me when you want to go out, and maybe I can pencil you in." Levy said with a smile.

"I'll hold you to it." Gajeel said as he walks out of the apartment. Levy shuts the door and sighs. Minutes later her phone went off. She looked down at the text message. It had read:

_Dinner tonight, be ready at 6pm. -G.R._

She scoffs but then smiles, putting the phone back in her pocket. She jumps onto the couch and picks up her favorite romance novel. "Doesn't mean I can't finish this book before I have to get ready!"

The limo had pulled up to Levy's apartment around 6pm. Levy walked out of the building in one of her favorite dresses. It was a little yellow dress that showed off the top half of her curves quite well and the bottom half was loose around her tiny frame. Her blue hair was done up in a bun with her bangs hanging down on the side of her face, curled slightly. She had in a matching yellow headband as well. Her expression was that of shock as Gajeel stepped out of the limo in a suit with a dark red undershirt, close enough to match his eyes. His hair was tied back in a pony tail. He smiled widely, showing off his white and somewhat terrifying teeth. Levy couldn't help but think that this big old brute could clean up quite nicely. He takes a step aside from the limo, offering his hand to her. She takes it and slides in. He follows close behind her, closing the door as he settles in.

Their drive had lasted an hour-long to the restaurant. Once they pulled up to the doors, a man opens the limo door. There were tons of girls and photographers standing behind red velvet ropes screaming out his name and taking his photo as he climbed out of the limo. One of the young girls even lifted up her shirt revealing a well endowed chest. Gajeel just waved a hand to them all and turned to help Levy out. She climbed out and all the girls moaned and groaned at the sight. Levy could tell they were all very jealous but she had no clue why. What was she getting herself into? She thought. Gajeel put his hand around her tiny waist and led her into the restaurant. They both got a seat immediately and as they looked over the menus, Levy spoke.

"So... who are you?"

Gajeel looked up from his menu. "You know my name." He smirked and she rolled her eyes. "Alright fine... I'm the drummer for The Iron Lions." Levy just looked at him with a blank look on her face. "You really don't know who we are? Man Shrimp... you don't get out a lot do you?" Her cheeks puffed up and before she could say anything, the waiter came around and asked what he could get for them. Gajeel ordered his usual and Levy took another minute before choosing. Gajeel leaned back in his chair and looked over to Levy who had her hands neatly folded in her lap. "You know you can relax Shrimp. It's just dinner."

She looked up at him, "I thought I was relaxed. Sorry." She takes a sip of water, her nerves starting to go crazy. _'This is totally crazy. I would never go out with a guy like this normally. Now look at me! Getting my picture taken and having younger girls yell at me. All because of this arrogant, mean, cocky, bull-headed brute!_' She blushed after she thought of everything. Gajeel smiled as he watched her think to herself. He noticed her cheeks blush and took a sip of his wine. The waiter came back within a half hour and set down two large silver plates of food. He told Gajeel the chef took extra care to make sure the iron was nothing but the best. Levy ate her meal with such elegance, it made Gajeel look like an animal. He was taking large bites out of his meal and almost swallowing everything down whole, he would keep shoving food into that giant mouth of his.

Levy wiped her mouth off with her napkin and asked to be excused. She walked to the ladies room and looked into the mirror. _'I'm so crazy! I don't know why I'm having feelings for this guy! We only just met and he's a total arrogant jerk!_' But he was being so kind to her at the same time. He had saved her life. But he also tried to get into her pants like it was the normal thing to do with woman for him. It finally sunk into her head. He was a drummer from a famous band, no wonder he acted like that in her apartment! Is this really what Levy wanted to get wrapped up into? A life with a rock star? Having girls fawn and swoon over him day in and day out? The constant paparazzi taking pictures at every turn? She shook her head. She still couldn't figure out why he liked her after only just meeting her once. She came back to the table after a few minutes. She sat down and looked right at him. "Ok, I'm only going to ask this once and only once. Why do you like me Gajeel? And do you want an actual relationship or is this some fling for you?"

Gajeel stared at her for a minute, then smiles. He tells her straight out. "Shrimp, I've been watching you for a while now. You always come to the café around 8am, order your coffee, but never drink it until it gets cold enough. And you always sit in the back corner by the window. You always have your nose in a new book and to be honest, I think its cute. I've tried to get your attention so many times but you just seem to never notice. It was nice for once not having a girl climb all over me. You're different in so many way from the rest of those bimbos out there. And yes. I would like an actual relationship with you. I found it interesting that you've never even heard of my name. Not even once. And not to mention, I like a girl who is shorter than me. So what do you say? Want to go out with one of the most famous drummers in Magnolia, Levy?"

That was it. Her cheeks went full on red as he said her name for the first time. Although it sounded kind of creepy how he noticed every little thing about her, at the same time, it was kind of sweet. Levy had gone on a few dates before but nothing too serious. And no man has ever said anything to her like Gajeel just had. Perhaps she should give this beast a chance. Not because he was famous, but because this might actually be kind of fun for her as well. She smiles at him and winks. "I think I will. But don't try to treat me like one of those fan girls out there! The moment you try that again, I'm out!" Gajeel laughs loudly and agrees to her terms.

* * *

"And that's how we got together!" Levy said with her hands out to the side of her as she balanced herself on a large rock in front of the apartment. Lucy's eyes were wide and she couldn't believe the story she was just told. She herself was somewhat jealous that Levy had one of the most hottest guys known to man, trail after her like that and she didn't seem to notice.

"Wow Levy... you're so lucky."

"And we've been together ever since! He was here for a long time before they had to go on tour. Come to think of it, it has been months since last I've seen him! So this week with him has been a great chance to catch up." Lucy looks to her friend.

"And you trust him to not fool around with other girls while he's not here?" Levy giggled and blushed.

"Most definitely, Lu. With all my heart, I trust that big brute."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Chapter 10, probably wont have another one up until tomorrow sometime. Before anyone gets any with me, I'm not trying to make Gray seem trashy or mean in any way but for the story's sake, I need him to be doing these things .**

* * *

Loke stood in front of the apartment building with Gajeel. Levy jumped off the large rock and ran up to him. He held out his arms, as she jumped up into them, he hugged her tight.

"Ready to go back to my place, Shrimp?"

She kisses him on the nose, "Just gotta go get my bag!" He sets her down and follows her inside. Loke smiled at Lucy, who smiled back at him. She kicked a rock in front of her lightly.

"Say Lucy, about the other night..." He started to say. Lucy puts her hands up in front of her and waved them nervously. "

Let's just forget about last night, ok? I think it was just because I was so upset about my parents, I just needed someone to comfort me. Sorry for leading you on I guess." She looked down at her feet. Loke adjusted his glasses and sighed.

"Lucy... I'm not going to be able to forget about the spark I felt between us last night. But I also wont get in your way. Just be careful with Gray, ok?" Her eyes widen and before she could ask how he knew, he had already started walking away. She closed her hand and brought it to her chest. Watching him walk away hurt her. Was she really making the right choice by going out with Gray? She shook her head and cleared her thoughts from all the doubts. She headed inside and waved goodbye to Gajeel, Levy and Lily as they passed her in the hallway. She herself had to get ready for her date with Gray. Could she really call it a date? I mean he was just coming to eat dinner and hang out at her place.

It had been two hours since the time Gray was supposed to show up. Lucy sighed and went to change into her pjs. She had just finished buttoning her pj shirt when the door buzzed. She ran down the hall and swung the door open. Gray stood there with his hands in his pockets. He smiled. "Hey Lucy. Sorry I'm so late." Lucy brushed back her hair behind her ears and blushed.

"It's ok...come on in." She moves to the side and lets him in, closing the door and locking it. She goes and sits down on the couch next to where he was. She put her hands in her lap. "Did you want anything to drink or eat? I know it's late, but just thought I'd ask."

"Nah I'm good. Do you just want to watch a movie?" He asked. Lucy nodded and smiled. She turned the T.V. on and picked out a movie for the two to of them to watch. She set the remote controller down on the little table and sat down next to Gray once more. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to his body. Her heart skipped a beat as her head was now resting on his chest. _'Why was Loke so concerned about her? Gray is a total gentleman to her._' She snuggled up closer to Gray and she felt him rub her shoulder softly. _'I could definitely get used to this_.' She thought to herself.

The movie had lasted almost two hours. Lucy could barely keep her eyes open anymore. She yawned, "Oh man... I'm sorry I'm so tired... Levy woke me up early this morning and-" Gray had cut her off with a kiss. Lucy was not fully ready for what happened next. He picked her up and took her to her room. Setting her on the bed, he takes off his shirt and climbs on top of her and in between her legs. "Gray! What are you-" He kisses her again, lust and desire was written all over him. He pinned her hands down on either side of her head as he kissed her. He moves his body into her, a gasp escaping her as he does. He brushes his tongue across her lips and she blushes red.

"Gray, I-I don't know about this... it seems a little fast."

"I thought you wanted this Lucy." He kisses her jaw line and moves back to her earlobe. Nipping at it lightly. He let's go of one of her hands and slides his own up her shirt and under her bra. She moans softly as he grips her breast lightly. "Isn't this what you've dreamed about? Being with me?" His lips crash back into hers. he continues to tease her breasts with his hand as she moans softly into his kisses. After a few minutes, his hand leaves her shirt and trails down her body. He brushes over her belly button with his fingers and starts to slide them underneath her pj pants. _'No.. I don't want this... not now... it's too fast!_'

Her free hand reached down quickly and grabbed his wrist. He breaks the kiss and looks at her. "What's wrong?" Lucy's face continued to blush bright red.

"I just... I think we're moving too fast Gray...I mean... we really haven't gone out on an actual date yet."

"Lucy... I just thought you wanted this to happen." He leans up on his arm. She looks to the side to avoid his cool gaze.

"I do... I just...I thought we could take it slower and get to know each other first. I'm not some girl you hook up with for a booty call whenever you're in town. I wanted an actual relationship." Gray sits up on the bed without a word. Lucy sits up as well, feeling like she did something wrong to upset him. Gray picks up his shirt and slips it over this head. He goes over to Lucy and kisses her forehead.

"If you want to take it slower, then I understand. We can take it slow." Lucy smiles up at him and yawns once again. "Why don't you get some sleep and I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" He said.

"Ok. Thank you Gray." He smiles as she gets out of the bed and walks him to the door. They say goodbye and Lucy smiles to herself. _'Maybe Loke was trying to warn me about Gray, but he was totally understanding about her feelings._'

* * *

Gajeel and Levy were under the blankets, panting heavily. Sweat was all over their bodies. Gajeel was running his fingers over Levy's shoulder and arm, with his other hand behind his head. Levy had her head on his chest and an arm wrapped around him. Pantherlily was fast asleep on one of the chairs outside of the bedroom suite. "Do you really have to go Gajeel?" Levy said with a saddened tone. Gajeel takes a deep breath in and out. He kisses her lightly on her head.

"I know Shrimp... I don't want to leave either. You know we could just go at it all day tomorrow." He smirks at the idea. Levy laughs slightly and actually considered it. She lifted her head and placed her tiny chin on his chest. Looking up at him she smiles. His red eyes match hers and he smiles back at her. He brushes some hair out of her face. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look Levy?"

"Well you made mention of if before... wouldn't hurt you to tell me again." She giggled.

"You are the most beautiful," He kisses her head and rolls her onto her back, "intelligent," he presses his own body down on top of hers, kissing her lips, "tiniest," he kisses her neck, "sexiest," his kisses trail down between her chest as he spoke. Levy arches her back slightly, watching him, "adorable," he stops his kisses on her stomach, just above her belly button, "person that I know." He smirked as he looked up at her. She smiles down at him and puts her hands on his face. She sits up slightly and pulls him to her lips, kissing him sweetly. He climbs back up and pushes her down with his weight. She could feel him between her thighs, ready to go for round two. She wraps her arms around his neck as he leans up slightly.

"Who ever would know that you have a sweet side to you Gajeel." He growled at her. She leans up and kisses his neck, she stays on a spot on his neck for a minute. He grunts as a slight pain comes from the spot she was sucking on. Levy stops and kisses the new mark on his neck.

"Who knew a little bookworm could be so wild..." He said as he leans down and bites down on her neck. Causing a gasp to escape Levy's mouth. Gajeel licks up the small trickle of blood from the bite mark he had created before kissing it.

"Speaking of being wild... why don't we test out that bath tub in the suite?" Gajeel laughs wickedly and stands up. He leaves her to go turn on the tub and get it ready for them. He comes back out and scoops up her in his arms and carries her into the bathroom suite. He sets her down on the floor and climbs into the tub. He settles himself in and holds his hand out to her. She takes his hand into hers and steps in slowly. As she sits down, Gajeel pulls her in between his legs so that her back was to his chest. He nuzzles the back of her neck, kissing her shoulder and moving up her neck. She turns her head to the side, giving him a better angle.

"I love you so much Levy."

Levy turns her head to face him. "I love you too Gajeel." She brings an arm up to his head and pulls him down, kissing him passionately.

* * *

Loke was stumbling out of the bar, he had so many drinks and shots he could barely stand. Karen had watched him all night and came up behind him. She grabs hold of his arm and wraps it around her shoulders. He was too drunk to care or know who was helping him out at the time. Karen gets him into her car and goes around to the driver's side. She sped to his hotel and helped him inside. The way up to his room, Loke had taken off his black wig and was mumbling something about a girl named Lucy. She used his card key and helped him inside. She got him to the bed and started taking off his suit. He tosses his wig aside and pulls Karen down on top of him. He kisses her deeply, running his hands over her body. Karen in turn kissed him back and began taking her own clothes off. She leans up, straddling his hips, she unbuckled his belt and tosses it aside. She leans back into kiss him.

"Lucy..."

Karen stopped before her lips reached his. She bit down on her lip and whispered, "I'll make you forget about her Loke...tonight it will be only you and me." She managed to eventually take off all of her clothes along with his. She climbed back on top of his body and began to lower herself onto him. His eyes went shut as he groaned and gripped her hips. Even in his drunk state, he imagined that his golden-haired beauty was on top of him now. He could see her making love to him. Throughout the night, he kept calling her name. Little did he know that it was someone else sharing his bed this night.

* * *

**AN: gaah! I'm so mean to Loke and I feel so bad! :'( Forgive me Loke! I loves chuu! **

**Please R&R! and check out wisdom6909's Iron Gray story!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: chapter 11, thanks for the reviews and I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! I've been working the past couple of days, so getting chapters done is a bit harder to do. So hopefully I shall have more up this weekend!**

* * *

It was morning as Loke groaned and rolled over onto his side. He sits up and rubs his head. The pounding hangover still ringing around him. _'God... what the hell happened last night?_' He looked down at himself. He had nothing on and yet he couldn't remember taking anything off. All he could remember was him drinking way too much, trying to drown away her image, but someone helped him back to the hotel. Who though? Was it Lucy? He turned his body and looked at the body beside him. He reached for the blanket, expecting his beautiful golden-haired Princess to be laying beside him, instead he saw a green haired devil woman. His eyes narrowed as his stomach turned. _'What the hell did she do to me?_' He clenched the blanket until his knuckles turned white. He was shaking in furry. Karen stirs awake and turns over, a smile across her face. "Hello, handsome. I had a great time with you last night."

"Get out." Loke's eyes were shaded beneath his orange hair. He held onto the blanket, fearing he would do something he would regret later on.

She just continues to smile and sits up. She climbs over to him and wraps her arms around his body, her chest going into his back. "Oh come on now, Loke... don't be like that. You used to love it when I would wake up beside you after a night of love-making."

Loke grabs her wrists and throws her back onto the bed. Her smile turned into a scowl. He stands up and turns to her. His eyes piercing straight into Karen.

"I can't believe you Karen. To think that you would stoop that low. I told you that we were through. That I never wanted to see you again. And yet... you still try to destroy my life. You make me sick."

"You can't erase what we had Loke! And you can't tell me that you didn't feel something last night when we made love together!"

"You used me Karen! What you did last night was wrong! I was drunk off my ass and not to mention... I was thinking about someone else the entire time." He said as his fist clenched tighter.

"It was that blonde bitch wasn't it? Lucy was it?" Karen laughs. "What a little whore! I bet she's been with so many men-"

Loke grabbed Karen and pulled her out of the bed. He slams her against the hotel wall and grips her arms tightly. His eyes were blazing and his body began to glow gold. "If you EVER talk about Lucy like that again, you will regret it!"

Fear was in Karens' eyes now. Loke let her go after a few minutes. He picks up her clothes and throws them at her. Walking over to the suite door, he opens it. "Get out."

Karen grips her clothes and walks over to him. "Loke...please-"

"GET OUT!" Loke shouted, warm tears formed in his eyes. As soon as Karen stepped out of the door, he had slammed the door shut. He put his back up against the wall and slides down it. The tears now flowing down his face. He grips his pounding head. _'How could I let this happen?'_

* * *

Lucy woke up and looked out the window. It was a sunny day outside. She smiled and got out of bed. She got dressed and ate some breakfast before heading out the door for work. She walked into Fired Up and saw Natsu arguing with Happy about something.

"Good morning!" She said with a sweet smile on her face. The two boys turned and smiled widely.

"Hey Lucy! You're on time today!" Natsu said waving his hand to her.

"Haha, yeah... I'm trying to not make being late a habit."

Lisanna came in from the front door, carrying a crate of produce. Natsu rushes past Lucy and grabs the crate from Lisanna. "Here Lisanna, I got this." Lisanna smiles at Natsu, thanking him for his help. She looked over to Lucy and waved.

"How's it going Lucy? Settling in nicely?"

Lucy nodded her head, "Yes actually. It's been almost a week and I feel like I've lived here my whole life!"

"That's great! I'm really happy for you Lucy! Oh and just to warn you, Friday's can get pretty crazy around here. Don't be surprised if Wendy has to help out during the lunch rush. Just keep an eye on her. She sometimes drops her trays all over the place!" Both of the girls giggle and start getting ready for work.

Lisanna wasn't kidding about the lunch hour. Fired Up was packed and Lucy felt slightly overwhelmed. Natsu, Happy, Wendy, and Carla were all helping wait tables. That was a relief for Lucy. She had taken a five-minute break and was in the back, getting a glass of water. She took a drink and sighed. 'So this is how my Friday's are going to be like now? I swear I'm going to pass out early tonight and wont be able to see Gray before they leave.' Suddenly there was a smashing noise coming from the front. Lucy rushes out front to see Wendy bowing repeatedly to one of the customers, apologizing as she does. The customer was a man with slightly darker hair than Levy's. He had a weird tattoo on his right eye, but something about his voice, made him sound mysterious. Lucy grabs a broom and dust pan, heading over to where Wendy had dropped her entire tray. "I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to be such a screw up!" Wendy said.

Carla flew up next to her, "Honestly child, must you apologize like that every time you make a mistake?"

The man laughed slightly as he wiped off his shirt. "It is fine, young lady. No harm has befallen me." Wendy apologized once more and helped Lucy clean up the broken glass. The woman sitting with the man smiled at him. She continued her conversation with him. She was absolutely beautiful Lucy thought. She had scarlet red hair and she looked like a regular woman, but something inside of Lucy told her to watch out for that woman. She heard the woman say the man's name. Jellal. That was such a strange name. Lucy finished up cleaning the mess Wendy had made, and took the trash out back. She came back inside and Lisanna was talking with Natsu in the kitchen. She had jumped up in excitement and hugged Natsu's neck. He laughed and hugged her back.

"What's going on guys?" Lucy had asked.

Lisanna turned to Lucy and held up tickets. "Natsu just got me, Wendy, Happy and himself tickets to the Iron Lions show in November! Their last show for the year! I'm so excited!" Lucy smiled at them and then thought about Gray at the mention of his band.

"Say, Natsu? Is it ok of I leave a little early today?"

Natsu put his hands behind his head and smiles at her. "Sure Lucy! It's gonna slow down a lot after this lunch rush so you can leave after you clean up a bit." Lucy thanked him and went back to the busy front.

* * *

It was mid afternoon when Lucy met Levy and the guys at the beach. The sand was hot beneath her feet as she rushed over to the large area they all sat in. There were three large umbrellas and towels laid all around. Gray was sitting in a chair, sweating uncontrollably in the smoldering heat. Loke was sitting on his towel next to Gray, the heat not seeming to effect him too much. Gajeel sat in front of Levy who was putting sun screen on his back. All of them greeted Lucy as she came running up to their towels. Lucy sets down her bag next to Loke and asks if she could sit with him on his towel. He smiles at her, moving over slightly to give her some room. "You seem to be enjoying the heat." She said to Loke as she pulls down her shorts and sat down. She pulls her shirt off and reveals her whole bikini. It was pink with white hearts decorated over it. She pulls out her sun screen and starts to apply it to her arms. Loke couldn't help but watch her, blushing slightly.

"Yeah... the heat really doesn't bother me too much. You know I was born in August. I guess that's why I don't mind the heat, but freeze my ass off during winter!" He said with a laugh. Lucy laughs a bit with him before holding out the lotion to him. He just stares at her and then at the bottle, taking it from her hands slowly.

"Can you get my back for me? I'd ask Gray but he doesn't seem to want to move in this heat." She said with a cute smile. Loke nodded his head and watched her turn around so her back was to him. She pulls her golden hair around her neck to get it out of the way for him. He puts some lotion on his hand and then places his hands on her shoulders. He runs his hands over her shoulders and down over her shoulder blades. She shudders slightly at the coolness of the sun screen. He continues applying sun screen all the way down her back, loving every inch of her smooth skin. He closed his eyes and imagined last night as if it was with her instead of Karen. Karen. That name still in his head. The act she did with him last night. He grinded his teeth and shook his head from the thought. He finishes applying the sun screen and rubs the extra off on his own arms. Lucy thanks him and turns her attention to the others.

"So is there really supposed to be fireworks here tonight? I've never seen fireworks from the beach before." Lucy said.

"Oh Lucy! It's so magical! I look forward to it every year!" Levy said with a smile.

"I don't know why I bother coming to the beach... it's always so damn hot." Gray said as he wiped sweat off his forehead. Lucy stands up and goes over to him. She leans in and pulls back her hair behind her ears. "Do you want to go out to the water with me Gray?"

He looks at her and smiles. "Would I ever. Man you look amazing in that bikini Lucy." He gets up and puts his hand around her waist, leading her out to the water.

Loke puts his shades on and frowns. Gajeel looks over at him and raises an eyebrow. "So when are you going to tell Blondie that you like her?"

"I don't know what you mean Black Steel." He leans back and puts his hands behind his head.

Gajeel laughs loudly. "Oh come on! Even if I didn't find out about that kiss, it's written all over your face every time you see her!"

Loke sighed and was silent for a moment. "Is it really that obvious?"

Levy stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Yep. Definitely is. Gajeel, I'm heading out to the water." She gave him a quick kiss and ran out to join Lucy and Gray who were splashing each other out in the water.

Gajeel turned back to Loke. "Shrimps' right you know. Lucy may not realize it, but everyone else can. You gotta tell her sometime." Gajeel looks out to Levy and watches her play with her friend and Gray. He smiles to himself. "I never thought this town had much beauty to it. When we came back from our tour early last year, I wanted a coffee and I just happened to go early that day. I walked through that door and saw her. Her little nose in that book. Heh... After that day, I went there every morning, same time. I wanted to tell her she was cute but every time I'd try to get her attention she would just blow me off with a mumble! Damn little Shrimp didn't know who was talkin' to her. So finally I went up to her and snatched her book away so she'd look at me. That's all I really wanted. Her attention. I may have scared her a bit by the way she ran out of the coffee-house, but god damn it... had I not followed her that day... she wouldn't be alive right now."

Loke looked over to his band mate and friend. "What does all of this have to do with me?"

Gajeel looked back to Loke. "All I'm saying is life is short. And if you can't man up and tell someone that you like 'em, you may not get another chance." He stands up and heads to the water as well, leaving Loke on the beach to his thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: ok so this chapter took a long time to write out. I kept getting distracted by fairy tail lol This chapter kinda seems a bit slow for me buuuut I don't know. haha anywhos! More chapters to come but probably not until tomorrow! Enjoy, R&R, and go check out wisdom6906's story Iron Gray!**

* * *

Loke continued to sit on his towel and watch the group playing in the water. They were playing "chicken" with Levy on Gajeels' shoulders and Lucy on Grays'. Loke smiled as he watched the girls try to one up each other. Levy happened to have a bit of a height difference because of Gajeel. Loke went to his bag and ruffled through it. He pulled out his old notebook that had seen better days, along with a pen. He sits back down and opens the old book. He had scribbled down countless songs that he had written over the years. He skipped through the first half of the notebook and finds the page he had been working on since he got back into town. He looks out to Lucy and smiles. Her smile was beautiful. Her smile was across her face even when Levy managed to knock her off Grays' shoulders. She resurfaced from the water and laughed. Levy threw her arms up and cheered at her victory. That's when Gajeel fell backwards and Levy's cheers turned into a scream. Loke takes another look at Lucy and looks down at his paper and begins to scribble down words.

He had written down, scratching out, and adding in words in his notebook for a while before Lucy came running over to him. She crashes down on his towel, making him jump in surprise. "Hey Loke! You should join us in the water! It feels amazing in there!" She looks at his notebook and with a questioning look she asked, "What are you writing?"

Loke quickly stuffs his notebook back in his bag and blushes slightly. "Nothing! It's... just something I've been working on." Lucy started to crawl over to him to get to his bag. She climbed on top of him and reached out. Loke held her back with his arm while kept the bag away with the other.

"Oh come on Loke! Lemme see!" Lucy said, pressing further into him. Laughing as she reached. Loke continued to blush and once he felt her flesh touching his, he was loosing control over his body.

"L-Lucy, stop this!" He pushes her back. Lucy continued to giggle and jumps to reach his bag. She knocks him down onto his back, but in the process, landed on top of him in a questionable position. His face turned completely red as her breasts were in his face, the rest of her body on top of his. She holds up the book.

"I got it!" She said with a smile. She blinked and looked down to Loke. She gasped and scrambled to get off of him quickly. She sits back on her legs and puts her hands in her lap. She puts her head down, "Sorry! I didn't mean to well...crush your face with my stupid boobs..."

Loke sat up, his whole face red still. He adjusts his shades, "It's ok..." _'Honestly I didn't mind at all..._' He thought. He looked up at Lucy who had opened his notebook. "Don't look at that! Don't you listen!?" He snatches back the notebook and stuffs it back into his bag. Lucy sits there and pouts.

"I just wanted to know what you were doing..." Loke sighs and was about to tell her when a volleyball rolled over to the two of them. They look at the woman who was running over to them, waving.

"Hey! Can you hand that ball back over?" Lucy grabs the ball and hands it to the red-haired woman. She thanked Lucy and asked her if they would like to join their game of volleyball. Levy, Gajeel and Gray all came over as the red-haired woman asked Lucy and Loke to play. "It will be fun. Plus Jellal and I could use the extra team members. So what do you say?"

Levy looks to Gajeel and clenches her fist in front of her. "That sounds like fun, how about it Gajeel?" He smirks and crosses his arms, and puffs out his chest a bit.

"Sounds like a challenge to me. I'm in."

The woman smiled and her piercing eyes looked to them all. "I must warn you all. I give a 100% in anything I do. I will rise above you all and crush my opponents with everything I've got!" The woman turned and headed back to the volleyball net.

"Hey wait! What's your name?" Levy called out from behind the woman. She turned around and smiled. Her red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, blew in the wind behind her.

"Erza. Erza Scarelt."

* * *

Levy, Lucy, and Gray were sitting in the sand panting heavily. Gajeel stood beside them, sweating but didn't seem out of breath. "Damn Red... You've got some arm on you. Your partner isn't too bad either."

Erza stood there panting slightly with the ball under her arm. Jellal had his hand around her waist. "We do make the greatest team when it comes to volleyball." Erza said.

Lucy stands up and holds out her hand to Erza. She smiles at her. "That was a great game. Thanks for letting us play!"

Erza takes her hand into hers and smiles back. "Thank you guys for playing with us! We have to go now but perhaps we'll see each other again." She turns and waves goodbye.

"Wow that was the craziest game of volleyball I've ever played. I'm so beat!" Levy whined.

"Oh come on Shrimp, you've been through... worse" Gajeel said with a smirk on his face. Levy sat there looking up at him and blushed.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled, Gajeel stood there and laughed loudly.

The group went back over to Loke who had watched the game. "You guys uh... were pretty good out there?" He said with a laugh.

Gray came over to him and gave Loke a noogie, "And where were you in all of this, huh?" Loke continues to laugh as Gajeel chimes in with Gray.

Lucy watches the boys fight with each other as Levy grabs Lucy's hand. "Come on Lucy! Let's go change and get ready for the fireworks!" Levy pulls her friend to a changing tent nearby.

The girls come back a few minutes later in light summer dresses, They had put their hair up in buns and came walking back over to the boys who all sat there staring at them. They all had one thought on their minds. "_Wow they're cute."_ Levy and Lucy finally got up to them. A sudden gust of wind picked up, pushing up the dresses up on the girls bodies. They both scream, the guys sat there staring, unable to advert their eyes. Lucy and Levy push back down their dresses and yell at the boys, telling them to look away. They all shake their heads and look else where, their faces blushing madly.

"What the hell was with that gust of wind?!" Lucy asked Levy. A voice could be heard from behind them. Wendy was behind them, bowing repeatedly.

"I'm so sorry! Natsu and I were practicing our dragon roars and... well...I'm sorry!"

"Honestly child! You need to be able to control your wind magic! You'll never be able do anything with your wind if you can't even use your roar!" Carla said as she flew above Wendy.

"I'm trying!" Wendy whined.

Lucy and Levy continued to blush deeply. Gajeel stands up and quickly picks up Levy and Lucy by the waist. They both scream slightly as he laughs. "Come on ladies! Let's go get some food before the fireworks!"

Lucy kicks and flails wildly in Gajeels' arm, yelling at him to let her go. He ignored her the whole time.

"Best to just go along with it Lu. It's no use struggling." Levy said as she went along for the ride.

Gray stood next to Loke and put his hands on his hips. "So what were you writing in that notebook? You haven't told Gajeel or me anything about the songs we're supposed to play while on tour." Loke just smiles at his friend, putting an arm around his neck and started walking in the direction where Gajeel had gone. "How about we go over the songs tomorrow when we're on the road. For now, let's go enjoy the time we have with the girls." Gray smiles and walks with his friend.

* * *

Lucy was walking along the beach, the water was coming up to the shore and tried to take Lucy back in with it with each step she took. The night was late and the fireworks were about to start. She had found a quiet spot and sat down, waiting for the fireworks to start. She wanted to give Levy and Gajeel some time alone while the fireworks were going on, and Gray was too busy talking to Juvia about the next morning. She couldn't seem to find Loke anywhere, so she was alone. Alone again. It was such a terrible thought for her. She felt this way when her parents had passed, and now at this happy time before summer ends. She hated being alone. The emptiness she felt was sometimes too much for her. She sighed and put her head on her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Is this seat taken?"

Lucy looks up and sees Loke smiling down at her. He was holding a couple cans of pop. Lucy smiles and motions him to join her. He thanks her and hands her a can, setting his down beside him. Lucy did the same and looked up to the sky, waiting for the fireworks to start.

Loke looked up at the sky with her, looking at the stars in the night sky. "It's funny how many stars you can see out here. When we're out on tour, you can barely make out one with all those city lights." Lucy smiles as she looks at the constellations.

"I can't imagine the sky with out them... My mom used to take me out to the gardens at night to watch the stars." She looks down at her feet. "I don't do that anymore... ever since she passed... I haven't had the heart to do it alone." Loke looked at her out the corner of his eye. He was silent for a moment before he looks back up to the sky. The fireworks just started up. Lucy snapped her head back up, her eyes widen and she looks at the sky in awe. She puts her hands on either side of her body as she looks up. Loke waited a few minutes after the fireworks went off before speaking.

"Maybe when I get back, we could watch the stars each night... together." A slight blush came over his face. Lucy looked to Loke now. Her eyes began to tear up slightly.

_'Loke..._'

He finally mustered up the courage to turn his head and look at her. There was that smile again. Loving, caring, sweet, and gentle. He hesitantly places his hand over hers. She looks down at their hands, he grips it lightly, her brown eyes look up to his green ones. He leans in slightly, stopping just as his hair touches hers. Her thoughts were racing. _'Was this seriously going to happen again? What should I do?_' She leans back slightly.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have tried-" Loke started to say before Lucy leaned back in quickly and pressed her lips against his. Once again, Lucy had melted into this man's kiss. He put a hand up to her head and pulled her in to his kiss even more. _'This feels... right... Somehow.. being here with him...makes me feel happy again. Just like when we used to look up at those stars... Do you remember, Mom?'_ A tear escapes her eye as she returns Lokes' passionate kisses.

Gray walked over to Gajeel and Levy who were sitting side by side each other under one of the umbrellas on the beach. "Hey have you guys seen Lucy anywhere?" He asked.

"Yeah I saw her walking down the beach that way a little while ago." Levy said as she pointed in the direction her friend had gone. Gray thanked Levy and headed in the direction.

Gray walked down the beach for a long time before he finally was able to make out a figure in the distance. He started to run over to Lucy. As he got closer, he realized that there was not only one figure, but two. But who was with Lucy? He thought. Gray stopped in his tracks when he recognized the other person. His fists clenched tightly. He turned on his heel and stormed back to the other side of the beach.

Lucy broke the kiss by pushing Loke back slightly. She looked down, feeling guilty. "Loke... I wish you didn't-"

"Lucy... before you say that I shouldn't have done that, I just wanted to tell you that I...I..." He looked at her face. She looked like she was feeling terrible. How could he force himself on her like that? She was dating Gray and he was letting his own feelings try to get in between them. "I'm just gonna miss you while we're gone is all."

"Then why did you kiss me like that?"

He laughs slightly, "Well I guess I was just trying to get that out of my system. Just wanted to see if I still had feelings for you, but I guess I don't anymore. That kiss proved it. Sorry 'bout using you like that." He rubs the back of his head. Lucys' eyes narrow and she slaps him across the face. She stands up and starts to walk away.

"You're such a jerk!"

Loke rubs his cheek and clenches a fist. _'Idiot...I'm such an idiot._'


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So first off, (slight) smut in this first little section! (This is actually the first time I've ever really written stuff like this soo... there's that lol) Second, I hope you all are enjoying the story! I'm hoping to get another chapter up tonight! Check out wisdomk6906's Iron Gray story! Also please R&R! :D**

* * *

Gajeel stirred as the alarm clock went off at 7am. He growled as he rolled over and hit the snooze button. He turned back on to his other side in the bed. A little blue haired girl laid under the covers with him. He could see her little body rise and fall with each breath she took. Her back was to him. He moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in closer to him. He nuzzles( the back of her neck and takes in her scent.

"You have to get ready..." said a tiny sleepy voice coming from the body beside him. He takes in a long breath and mumbles as he lets it out. Tiny hands run over his scarred arm. Her hand moves down over his and Gajeel opens his hand to her. They intertwine their fingers together as he buries his face in her hair. After about twenty minutes, the alarm began to go off again. He sighed and propped himself up on his arm. Levy turned over slightly to look up at him with a smile. He smiles back at her and plants a soft kiss on her lips.

"Do you realize how hard it is to leave you when you look so damn cute in bed?"

Levy smiles up at him. "I'm sure you will be fine once you get up and moving." He just groans and lets his head fall on the bed. Gripping her fingers with his.

"You're not helping me Shrimp. I'm not gonna be able to see you for 3 months and all I get is "You'll be fine?!" "

Levy giggles for a minute. Her smile slowly fades as reality began to sink in. Her eyes began to water slightly. "I really don't want to see you go, Gajeel."

Gajeel props himself back up on his arm and looks into her eyes. "I know, Shrimp. I don't want to watch you as I board that plane in two hours. But that's what you get for dating the most awesome drummer known to man!" Levy rolls her eyes and smiles at him. He matched her smile with his before bringing her hand up to his lips. He kisses her lightly on the back of her hand. "You know... we could do something really quick before I actually have to get ready..."

Pantherlily stood up and flew over to the alarm clock, turning the damn thing off. He looks at the two humans in bed and gives them a look. "If you two are planning on doing that before we leave, I'm going to go get breakfast without you." He takes to the air and leaves the room. After they could hear the little cat door close, Gajeel was on Levy in a heartbeat. He had climbed on top of her and was positioned in between her legs, his hands on either side of her little frame, and his lips were crashing onto hers. Her face blushed as she wrapped her arms around his back, tracing every muscle she could reach. Gajeel turned his attention down to her neck, leaving kisses as he moved down it until he found the mark he had left on her the other day. He kissed the mark, still slightly red, making a soft sigh leave her lips. Levy moved her hands down to his boxers, gripping the rim of them, she starts pulling them down. Gajeel smirked and helped her get them completely off his body, throwing them down to the ground before going back to her neck. His hips move into her, making her moan slightly. She rubs her leg against his body. He goes back to her lips, kissing her wildly. Levy could hardly breathe but she didn't care. She wanted him as bad as he wanted her. He broke the kiss after a few minutes. She was panting slightly, her cheeks were already becoming red as his eyes.

"You are so sexy when you're all worked up Shorty." She turned her head away from his gaze in embarrassment. Even though he has seen her in her most vulnerable state, those words still make her feel so embarrassed. He leans in and kisses down her jaw line. His body moves down as well as his kisses. He kisses all the way down to the rim of her underwear. He glances up at her as he takes the side of the underwear in his teeth. Smirking as he does. Levy looks down at him and shakes her head.

"Don't you do it Gajeel! This is one of my favorite pair of underwear!"

"Gee hee hee..." And with that small laugh, Gajeel yanks his head up, tearing the fabric off her lower body. Levy yells at him and pouts. Gajeel crawls back up to her, setting himself down on her body.

"Oh come on now, Shrimp. You know I will just buy you new ones."

"That's besides the point! Why do you feel the need to do that almost every time!?"

Gajeel runs his hand down her side and as he reaches her thigh, he lifts it up slightly. She blushes more as she looks into his eyes. "Because your reactions are so cute. And 'caz it's fun to do." He laughs as Levy smacks him on the arm. He kisses her to take her mind off the underwear. She couldn't help herself when his lips met hers. She puts one arm around his neck while her other hand reaches up to his black hair. He positions himself and enters her slowly. She breaks their kiss as she cries out his name softly, he groans as he hears her call out his name.

"God I'm going to miss you Levy." He said as he sets a slow pace for them both. All she could do was moan and move her body with his, trying to match his movements. He takes over her lips with his own, forcing his tongue in. He continued the slow pace until he could hear her in between their kisses to move faster. As much as he didn't want to rush this, he wasn't about to disobey her commands. He starts to quicken his pace and her cries became louder. He gripped the bed beneath them as her nails dig into his back. He didn't care. He honestly barely felt her tiny nails on his tough skin. He moved a free hand down to her chest and she arched her back.

"Gajeel...I'm..."

She didn't have to finish her sentence. He knew she was close as was he. He took her lips into his and kissed her passionately. He thrust himself into her as hard as he could. She cried out his name loudly as she reached her end holding Gajeel close to her own body. He thrust into her a few more times before he reached his max as well. He held her close and took her lips once more. A tear rolled down her cheek as she kissed him back passionately.

_'I'm going to miss you so much, Gajeel. Why did I have to fall in love with a rock star?_'

* * *

Loke and Gray were waiting at the airport for Gajeel. Both of them were silent and didn't say one word to each other all morning. The time was 8:30am. They were both getting impatient as they waited for Gajeel to show up. Gray glanced over to Loke. "I saw you two last night."

Loke looked to his friend. His face was completely stoic. He looked away from Gray, not wanting to start a fight, he quickly said, "It was my fault and honestly it ment nothing. I came onto her by surprise because I thought she was cute. She didn't return my feelings because she likes _you_." Gray stared at him for a long minute but chose to say nothing. Gajeel came walking up with Levy around his arm, she was holding Pantherlily in her arms with a smile on her face.

"Cutting it kinda close there Gajeel?" Gray said, sounding annoyed.

Gajeel kisses Levy's forehead, and pets Pantherlily on the head before walking over to his band mates. "Yeah well... just wanted to give my girl a very _fond_ farewell. Seeing how I'm gonna be gone for three months." The two roll their eyes and wave goodbye to Levy. She waves goodbye with Lily happily, as Gajeel turns he waves goodbye with a smile. She watched them walk away, her hand slowly falls down to her side, her smile fades. She holds Lily tighter in her arms. He looks up at her.

"It'll be ok Levy. He'll be coming back to us soon. I bet these three months will go by fast."

She kisses Lily on the head. "I hope so Lily."

* * *

Lucy was lost in her thoughts as she rushed around to take orders from the customers. _'What the hell is wrong with him? He kisses me and then tells me that he was just using me? Ugh! He drives me crazy! I don't know why I even did that last night. And that other time.._.' She thought. "Ugh! I just don't know anymore!" She shouted. Everyone in the restaurant stopped eating and looked up at her. She blinked and blushed brightly. Natsu came from around the corner of the kitchen, his hand was on fire but it didn't seem to affect him.

"Everything ok out here Lucy?"

She waved a hand to him. "Yes sorry, I was just thinking out loud. Uh... you know your hand is on fire, right?"

Natsu smiled at her and laughed. "It's part of my magic silly! I'm cookin' food back here with it!" He disappeared back behind the corner and Lucy just shook her head. She walked over to where Freed sat and asked for his order. He always ordered the same thing every time he came in. She hit the small notepad in her hands with her pen after he was finished ordering and went to go put it in. Freed was looking over his news paper since he knew Mira wasn't going to be in to eat at Fired Up today.

"Hey there Freed. Mind if I sit with you?" A sweet and loving voice said beside his table. His eyes grew wide and he turned his head to see Mira standing beside him. A smile was across her face and her eyes were closed happily.

"Uh, uh... Mira! I-I-I didn't expect you to be here today- I mean! It's just that-" He was stumbling over his own words, blushing brightly. Mira giggled at him. He sighed and motioned for her to sit. She sat down at the other end of the table, placing her hands gently in her lap. Freeds' thoughts were racing through his head. He couldn't think of anything to say to the pretty girl sitting across from him.

"So I was wondering..." Mira began to say. Freed's eyes shot straight to hers' as she spoke. "Would you like to go out to dinner sometime?" Freed looked speechless and searched his thoughts for an answer.

"Why are you asking me this Miss Strauss?" He asked nervously.

She simply smiled at him, "Well I've noticed you come in here everyday just to see me and I thought it would be fun if we went out on an actual date for once. And you can call me Mira if you want."

Freed just looked at her. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that a woman like Mirajane would come up to him and be the one to ask him out. Maybe it was because he felt unsure about a lot of things now. He always used to look up to his dear friend for answers. He was never really one to do things on his own. He cheeks turned red as he smiled at her. "Alright Miss Stra- I mean... Mira. We shall enjoy a nutritious meal together."

Mira giggled at him and stood back up. She goes over to Freed and takes his face in her hands. She leans down and gives him a light kiss on his lips. She smiles and heads out of Fired Up, leaving Freed at his table, his entire face red.

* * *

Levy was back in her apartment cooking dinner for Lucy and Lily. She was reading a book while she cooked. She heard Lucy walk through the door and peeked her head out of the kitchen window. "Hey Lu! How was work today?"

Lucy set her bag down beside the couch and plopped down with a heavy sigh. "We were so busy all day! I never want to work open to close ever again!" She takes a sniff in the air and turns around on the couch. "That smells really good Levy! Is it almost done?"

"Yeah almost. It has a few more minutes left on the noodles. Oh! I almost forgot! You have a package! It's on the table!" Levy said as she picked up the book she left on the counter.

Lucy looked confused and walked over to the table. There was a small rectangular box with a note attached to it. She picked it up and went to her room to change before dinner. She put on her pajamas and sat down on her bed. She opened the note and read it.

_Lucy,_

_I'm sorry for how I acted around you during this week. I know this probably wont make up for me being a jerk, but I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

_-Loke_

She sets down the note, her thoughts going back to anger. _'He better have gotten me something truly great because I swear I'm going to be mad at that stupid jerk forever!_' She thought. She picked up the box and opened it. Her eyes widened as she realized it was a little silver celestial key. Her eyes soften and she smiles. _'I guess I can't stay mad at him now.'_

"Luucy! Dinners' ready!" Levy called down the hallway. Lucy sets down the new key on her nightstand and goes to enjoy a meal with her friend.


	14. Chapter 14

The sun shinned through Levys' window. She was still awake from the night before. There were books sprawled over the bed along with Pantherlily, who was sound asleep still. She sighed and sat up in the bed. She ran her hand over Lily's stomach who let out a loud purr and smiled in his sleep. She giggled slightly and took the blankets off of her legs. She walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower. While she waited for the water to heat up, she went over to the mirror and looked over her face. Her eyes were slightly puffy from the lack of sleep. Her eyes move down to the mark on her neck. She smiles as she runs her fingers over it. Levy goes back to the shower and steps in. The water was warm and she lets the water run over her body for a few minutes. She runs her fingers through her hair, slowly moving them over her shoulders and over her body. She closes her eyes and thinks about Gajeel.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~Flashback~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Levy was trying to reach the top shelf at the library to put a book away. She was standing on her tippy-toes but it was still no use. She growled and began to pout as she gave up. Gajeel came up behind her and took the book from her.

"Gajeel!"

He sets the book in place on the top shelf and smiles down at her. "Just thought I'd give you a hand Shorty. You almost finished up here?"

Levy smiles, "Yes I'm almost done. Then we can go back to my place if you want. I can make us something really quick."

Gajeel puts his hands behind his head and followed Levy to the front desk. "Whatever you want Squirt. I'm cool with whatever. Maybe we could skip dinner and go straight for some desert?" He smirks to himself and Levy ignores his comment. The library was closed so it was only the two of them. Levy set down a few books on the counter and turns to face Gajeel.

"Why are you always so perverted?!" She said as she puts her hands on her hips. Before Gajeel could respond, all the lights shut off suddenly. Gajeel just laughed in the dark. "Well that was certainly unexpected! Shrimp if you wanted to do it with the lights off, all you need to do was ask!" She didn't respond to him. A concerned look came over his face and he reached out to her. He couldn't feel her tiny frame anywhere. Panic set it. "Hey Shrimp! Where the hell are ya?!"

"I'm... down here..." Levy said with a shaky voice. Gajeel kneeled down in the dark and reached out once again. He felt her kneeling on the ground in front of him. He laughs slightly, "Hey you know I was just kidding, right?" He found her shoulder and put his hand on it. His eyes widened in the dark as he realized that she was shaking from head to toe. "Levy?"

"I'm scared of the dark, ok?! I...I just-" She was cut off by Gajeel who had pulled her into his arms. She was sitting in his lap with his arms around her. She didn't notice it at first, but she had stopped shaking while he held her there.

"I'm here now, so don't be afraid anymore. I'll always keep you safe. Even from the dark."

Levy's eyes closed slightly as she smiled. She held onto his shirt and gripped it lightly. "Gajeel..."

Minutes passed before the lights came back on. They both looked around as a large man, possibly as big as Gajeel, walks up to them. He was built with short yellow hair that was spike up every which way. He had a scar over his right eye that stretched down to his cheek.

"Hey sorry bout that. The old man told me to come in and fix the lighting in here. I thought everyone had gone home. Sorry 'bout that little scare. The lights are fixed so I'll be leaving. Tell the old man not to leave a check for me this time, I owed him one anyway."

The man leaves them and Gajeel and Levy both look at each other. Gajeel smiles, "Well that's one thing I didn't know about you."

Levy leans up and kisses him, causing Gajeel to blush.

_'Am I seriously blushing?! I never blush!_' He thought to himself.

She sits back in his lap and smiles at him. "Thank you Gajeel."

Her smile sent chills down his back and his heart beat hard in his chest. He could feel himself falling for this girl in his arms. There was no denying it now. This little Shrimp in his arms was going to be the death of him one day.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~Flashback End~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Tears flowed out from her closed eyes. The warm water rushed over her body as she continued to think about Gajeel.

She finished with her shower and came back out with a towel around her body. Pantherlily was up and rubbing his tired eyes. "Were you able to get any sleep?"

"Yes I was. Why wouldn't I Lily?" She blew off his question like nothing was wrong. He kept his gaze on her but chose not to press the subject. Levy goes to her closet and picks out an outfit to wear. "Hmm... I think I'll wear this one today." It was her old outfit she used to wear all the time. It was an orange dress with long, detachable sleeves. She slips into the dress, pulls up the sleeves, and puts her yellow headband in her hair. She looked over herself and smiled. "You ready to go Lily?" He flies up and smiles at Levy, nodding his head to her. The two of them leave the apartment and head to the café.

She walks through the door of the café and was greeted right away by the owner.

"Hey Levy! Haven't seen you all week! Gajeel must have been in town!" He said almost jokingly.

Levy waved at him as she walked up to the counter. "Hey Max. Can I just get my usual? And a Kiwi Juice box for Lily here?"

"Sure can! I'll bring it right over to you."

"Thanks Max! Come on Lily!" Levy said as she walked over to her usual seat in the corner by the window.

"I told you not to call me that name! Warriors don't go by pet names!" He said with a slight blush over his face.

Levy sat down and reached in her bag, pulling out a book and starts to read. Max came over to her and sets down two drinks. Levy thanked him with her nose still in her book. Pantherlily took hold of his juice box and drank it down fast. "So whatcha reading today Levy?" He asked.

"Oh... just a silly romance novel." She smiles slightly. "It's funny... this part that I'm reading... it's kinda like how I found out about you for the first time. It's silly now, but before I knew you were a cat, I was actually kind of jealous. Did Gajeel ever tell you about that?" Lily shook his head and Levy set down her book and began her story.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~Flashback~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Gajeel and Levy were back at her apartment, and she was cooking dinner for the two of them. Gajeel was on the couch watching T.V. when his phone went off. He answered it quickly.

"Hey Lily! What's up?...Oh yeah I totally forgot to tell you I'm over at Levy's for dinner tonight. Hey you should come over too! I'm sure she'd love to meet you... Alright, later." He hangs up the phone and continues to watch T.V.

Levy clenched her spoon in her hands when she heard him say "Lily." _'Maybe it's a girl he used to go out with... why am I getting so jealous over a person I've never met? There I go judging a book by its cover and I've never even given this person a chance...'_ She sighed as she continued to cook. She set the table and kept thinking about this "Lily" person.

Half an hour later, Levy and Gajeel were eating dinner when the door buzzed. Levy stood up to answer the door. She took in a breath and let it out slowly. She swings open the door and when she doesn't see anyone there, she looks confused.

"Down here Miss." A deep voice said. Levy looks down to see a small black cat with a small scar over his left eye. Still confused she lets the cat in, closing the door behind him. Gajeel raised his arm up as he sat at the table.

"Hey! Lily! You made it!" He stands up and picks up the cat. Propping him up on his arm. "Levy, this is my awesome friend Pantherlily. I like to call him Lily for short."

"That pet name is no way to refer to a great warrior." Pantherlily said under his breath.

"So wait...Lily is really...a cat?" Levy asked.

Gajeel grinned and laughed. "Did you think Lily was another girl, Shrimp?"

Levy pouted slightly, "Shut up Gajeel! What else was I supposed to think when you called him Lily?!"

Gajeel just let out a booming laugh, Lily flew over to Levy and smiled. "You'll have to excuse him, Miss Levy. He has a bad habit of not telling people I'm a cat. I'd really like to be friends."

Levy smiles at him and grabs him, pulling Pantherlily close to her chest. "Of course we can be friends! I wouldn't dream of it any other way!" Pantherlily blushed slightly but smiled at his new friend.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~Flashback End~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Ha... I remember that night. I never knew you were so jealous of me. That brute really can be a pain."

Levy smiles to herself and picks up her book. "That is true Lily... But he's our big brute." Lily smiles at Levy and moves to her lap, curling up into a ball and closes his eyes.

* * *

**AN: yay for chapter 14! :D This one is just full of flashback goodness lol. (Sorry this chapter isn't as long as I usual have them!) I might have another chapter up tonight but it's highly doubtful lol anywhos! Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think of my story!**

**Annd go check out wisdomk6906 and her story Iron Gray! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Chapter 15!**

*****IMPORTANT*** It has been 3 months!*****

* * *

Gray and Loke wave to the many fangirls after walking out backstage from their concert. They climb into the limo where Juvia was waiting for them, both sighing as they sit down. Loke pulls out a magic tablet and hits the record button.

"Hey girls! We just finished our concert and we're heading home tomorrow afternoon. We have to do some signing in the morning so we'll give you guys a call when we are on our way home. We are sending you two the recording of this show and, Levy we wanted to show you how your boy toy is doing." Loke turns the tablet to face out the window towards Gajeel who was having some difficulties getting to the limo. The fangirls had gotten past the guards and were literally hanging onto Gajeels' arms. He held them up in the air and tried to shake the girls off as he got closer to the limo.

"Uh, guys! A little help here?!" He called out to them. The girls were screaming and asking him to show them his whole body, or asking if he would marry them. He looked absolutely helpless and completely loosing his cool. Loke and Gray continued to laugh at the big man and told the driver to start driving away. Gajeel watched the limo start to pull away and he panicked.

"HEY! YOU GUYS AREN'T GONNA JUST LEAVE ME HERE LIKE THIS! WAIT FOR ME!" He called out and tried to get through the sea of girls.

Loke turned the tablet back to him and wiped away the tears that were in his eyes from laughing so hard. "Alright ladies, have a good night. We have to go save the mighty drummer from his fans." He turns off the recorder and hits send. His phone went off and he looks at it immediately. He smiles and starts to send a respond. Gray looked at him and smirked.

"Finally have a girlfriend?" He said almost jokingly.

Loke hit send and smiled. "I guess you can say that."

* * *

Lucy looked at her phone and giggled at the text message she just received from Loke. She turned off her phone and set it on the nightstand. Levy came running into her room with a tablet in her hands.

"Lucy! I just got a message from the guys! Do you want to watch it with me? There's three messages. First one is their concert and this last one is one they just sent. Gajeel sent me something last night but I didn't get a chance to look at it yet."

"Sure! This should be fun!" She said with a smile and moved over to let Levy sit on the bed with her. "What is that anyway?"

"Oh its a magic tablet. You can record things and send them to who ever. It can play things instantly as they are happening or you can just record them and send them later. Ok... let's watch this first one here..." She hits the play button and they both watch the concert that the guys just played in.

"Wow... they look amazing... I can't wait to see them again! This last concert they have in Magnolia is gonna totally rock!" Lucy said as they finish up the concert recording.

"I know I'm so excited too! Ok... now let's watch this one...It's addressed to me, but I don't know what's in it." Levy hits play and immediately it was Gajeel on the screen. They only saw the top half of him which was completely bare. He was smirking as he looked into the tablet.

"Hey beautiful... It's been a while since we've seen each other, and I just wanted to let you know that I've been thinking about you." Both girls "aww" and continue to watch the screen. "But just incase you've forgotten, this is what you can look forward to when I get home." He laughs a bit and turns the tablet down to his lower half that was also completely bare.

The girls stare and blush completely red. Lucy covers her eyes and falls back onto the bed. "LEVY OH MY GOD! WHY DID YOU SHOW ME THAT?!"

Calmly, Levy replies, "I'm sorry Lu... I honestly didn't know he was going to do that. He's never done that before I swear!" Levy closes out of the video Gajeel sent for her and opens up the next one. Lucy sits back up and leans on Levy's shoulder as they watch the message they just got from the guys. Both of them smile as they watch Gajeel panic in the sea of girls. As soon as Loke said they were heading back tomorrow afternoon, they both jump up on the bed and hug each other in excitement.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight! Oh my gosh I should make a cake! I think I'm going to!" Levy jumps off the bed and races for the kitchen. Lucy sits back down and looks at the tablet. The screen was paused on Loke's face. She blushes slightly and picks up the tablet. Brushing her fingers over the screen lightly, she thinks about how these past three months, the two of them kept in touch so well. She also thought about the key he had given her. It was a celestial spirit of the Nicola constellation which she named Plu. He was a white snowman dog looking creature and was about the cutest thing she had ever seen. Her feelings for him became clear over these past few months. He would call her or text her any chance he got. She wishes she could have said the same about Gray but he seemed to avoid her at every turn. Lucy had made up her mind. She was going to end things with Gray and ask Loke out when they got back home. She falls back on her bed and holds the tablet to her chest, smiling as she does. _'Tomorrow is going_ _to be a great day._' She thought to herself.

Levy was pulling out stuff left and right, getting ready to make a cake. She pulls out her phone and sends a text to Gajeel.

_I saw you with all those girls hanging over you. You're not going to do something stupid are you?_

He responds a minute later, _Hey Shrimp. You know that you are the only woman for me. Besides I made a promise to you, remember? I don't need these girls to make me happy. All I need by my side is you._

She smiles and replies,_ I know and I remember._

~-~-~-~-~-~-~Flashback~-~-~-~-~-~-~

It was late into the night as Gajeel was hovering over Levy's body. They were in her apartment on her bed. He had given her kisses tenderly and was running his hands all over her body, driving her crazy. As soon as his kisses move away from her lips to her earlobe, she speaks.

"Gajeel...I think we should go further tonight." She said with her face as red as a rose. He looks at her with a surprised look. He was silent for too long for her liking. She turns over slightly and covers her face.

"Oh my god I probably sounded like an idiot... I've just... never gone this far with a guy before... and I think..." She pauses for a moment and swallows hard. Her chest was pounding like crazy. " I think I love you... Gajeel." She closes her eyes quickly, expecting the worst rejection ever.

Gajeel laughs slightly and turns Levy back to face him. She had tears in her eyes from when she heard him laugh. "Hey, hey.. no Shrimp... don't cry." He wipes the tears from the corner of her eyes and smiles down at her. "It's funny you should say that 'caz... I love you too." His face became as red as hers at this point. Her eyes light up and she smiles up at him. Her smile was so warm looking. He loved it when he saw her smile. He leaned in and kisses her soft and sweet lips. She puts her arms around his neck. His hands grip her waist and he lifts her up off the bed. Before she could speak, he puts a finger to her lips. He lifts off his shirt and throws it aside. Levy couldn't help but look at him. He was built and had the most sexiest abs she had ever seen. She wanted to run her hands all over him, but was too nervous to act. Gajeel could tell she was nervous and he took her hand into his. He places her hand on his chest, causing her to gasp slightly. She could feel his heartbeat. It was beating fast as hers. Was he nervous too? She knew he had been with other women, but why was he so nervous with her?

"I don't want to hurt you Levy. I don't ever want to see you in pain. I'm afraid that if we do this... I'm going to hurt you. So are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this? We can stop at anytime." Levy smiled at him. _'He truly cares for me_.' She shook her head and kisses him.

"I want this Gajeel. More than anything." Stepping back from him, she quickly takes off her shirt and shorts. Leaving herself exposed in her undergarments. She was such a pretty sight. He looked over her tiny body as she stood there with her arms at her side as she shook nervously still. He picked her up and gently set her on the bed. He slips out of his pants and boxers. He was already at "attention" and Levy couldn't help but look. Her eyes widened and her face got hot. She didn't know that a man could get piercings down there! She also began to think that he wasn't going to be able to fit inside of her. These thoughts only made her more nervous about the whole thing. The look on her face pleased Gajeel. He smirked and crawled on top of her.

"Now that you've seen all of me... I want to see you."

Levy sat up slightly and unhooked her bra. Letting it slide off her arms she tossed it aside. Her hands moved down to her underwear when Gajeel stopped her. He smiled and began to pull them off himself. He moved them off her legs slowly before sitting up and taking in the sight beneath him. She had crossed her legs and covered her chest up with her arms. He smiled at her. "You don't need to hide yourself Levy. You look absolutely stunning right now."

She looked up at him, "Do you mean it?"

"Every word." He takes her knees and spreads them apart from each other gently. He could still feel her shaking, her eyes shut as he moved her arms away from her chest. She heard him say her name again and she opens her eyes. He kissed her passionately. His hands ran over her body softly. Teasing her skin with every touch. She put her hands on his shoulders as she kissed him back. He broke their kiss after she had finally stopped shaking underneath him. He positions himself between her thighs, looking straight into her eyes.

"Levy...?"

She nods her head to him. Staring straight back at him. "I'm ready Gajeel."

He kisses her once more. "I promise... this will be the last and only time I hurt you."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~Flashback End~-~-~-~-~-~-~

* * *

Lucy's alarm went off early into the morning. She shot up out of bed, got dressed quickly and ran out the door. Her excitement was clear on her face and while she was at work, there was nothing that was bothering her. All she could think about was Loke. They were coming back today. Her and Levy were going to meet them up at the airport to pick them up, bring them back here, and celebrate. She kept checking the clock thoughout the day. She was only working the morning shift but it still felt like time had slowed down drastically.

* * *

Levy woke up and grabbed the sleeping Pantherlily and swung him around in the air. "They're coming back today Lily! Aren't you excited?! Oh my gosh! I have to set up the apartment!" She sets down the now dizzy cat on her bed. He held up a paw to say something but fell over on the bed instead. Levy got out a box of decorations and started decorating the place. She hummed as she set the apartment up for the party later. Lily came out of the room and yawned.

"You know you have time before they get here Levy... you don't need to go crazy now, you'll have nothing to do later."

"I'd honestly rather keep myself busy and just get it out-of-the-way! I need to go pick up some metal to put into Gajeels half of the cake! Oh hey can you turn the T.V. on Lily? I want to watch something while I do this."

* * *

The guys were leaving the book store and were getting into the limo, heading for the airport. Loke stopped for a moment and looked around before he entered the limo. An uneasy feeling came over him.

"Hey man, are you ok?" Gray asked.

Loke shook his head and got into the limo. "Yeah... I just had a bad feeling all of a sudden is all. I'm sure it's nothing. Let's just go home." He smiles and shuts the door behind him.

Juvia and Gajeel sat next to Loke at one end of the limo. Gajeel had his arms across his chest. "So when are you going to show us that new song that you've been working on for months now?" He asked.

Gray was at the other end of the limo and took a drink of water. "Yeah man, we kinda need to know because we still need to write the music for it before the next concert in Magnolia."

Loke smiles and shrugs his shoulders at them. "I might not even get done with it before then. Don't stress about it guys. If I don't finish it before the next concert, we can just put it on the next album."

Juvia starts to cry, water spilling out of her eyes. "Why do you do this to me Loke? I had told the producers you guys were going to have 13 songs on this CD! Now I'm going to have to call them and change the whole layout for the CD."

"Ah, don't worry too much about it Juvia. I'm sure Loke will have it finished before the next concert. He's been working on it since we went back to Magnolia for a week." Gray said.

Juvia stopped her crying and blushed slightly. "Well... I trust you Gray. So I wont make the call now. But I am serious Loke! Please finish the song so they can write the music and I wont have to go through hell with the producers!"

All of the guys laugh as Juvia sat there looking like her soul was leaving her body by all the stress she was under.

* * *

Lucy ran out of the door from Fired Up and was racing back home when her phone rang. She stops and picks up the phone. She smiles as she answers. "Hi Loke! I just got off work! I'm going to go see if Levy is ready to go."

"That's great Lucy... we're almost to the airport actually. I can't wait to see you. I've missed you so much." Loke said.

Lucy smiles, "I've really missed you too. How was autograph signing?"

Loke groans, "Well you try having thousands of girls trying to claw their way through the security to get to you, and then when they get to you, want you to write all different kinds of things. Can you make it out to this person, can you say that I'm forever yours, I'll marry you one day, all kinds of crazy stuff like that. Write out thousands of Leos' or The Iron Lions, does that sound like fun to you?" He laughed.

Lucy laughed with him. "So what time do you guys think you'll be landing?"

"Well we should be there around-"

The conversation was cut off by a loud crashing sound and then silence. Lucy stopped walking and stood there with the phone still up to her ear. "...Loke...?" There was only silence then a beeping tone as the call was dropped. Her eyes widen and her whole body begins to shake. "Loke...?" The grip on her phone was hard and shaky. She puts her phone in her bag and runs as fast as she could back home.

She fumbles with her keys to the apartment door, she swings it open and looks right to the T.V. that was on. There was a breaking news report on. The reporter was saying that there had been a horrible accident.

_"It seems to be a pile up on the road here. They are telling me that it was a large semi that had collided with a limo. Other vehicles have crashed into the truck_ _and limo as well. They tell me that the famous band The Iron Lions were reported to be in the limo at the time of the accident. No news on their condition but it is reported that there are three confirmed bodies found and were pronounced dead on the scene. Others have been critically injured. More information on this story coming soon."_

Lucy's body shook uncontrollably now. Tears formed in her eyes as she stood in the doorway in disbelief.

"Lu..."

Lucy turned and saw Levy and Pantherlily. There was a cake on the floor. She must have dropped it when she saw the news report. Tears were flowing out of her wide eyes along with Lilys'. Lucy ran over to her best friend and caught her in her arms. Lucy hugged her tight as they both fell to the ground. Levy was clenching onto Lucy so tightly as she cried into her shoulder, calling out Gajeels' name. All Lucy could do was cry as well. She was in total shock.

_'This can't be true... This has to be some kind of dream right? Wake up Lucy! Wake up! There's no way they all can be...dead... '_


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: chapter 16 yay! would have gotten this up sooner but fanfiction wouldn't let me! D8 anywhos! Thank you guys soooo so so much for the reviews! :D **

** Kaijerah1718: Even as I wrote this, I too wished she was dreaming.**

** VictoriaFirewraith: I'm a total LoLu/NaLu fan. But one of my favorite pairing is definitely GaLe! And let me just say it's so much fun to write them together! And trust me, I cried a little as I wrote this. lol**

** bookworm0313: I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! I tend to do that a lot in my stories. :) **

** Jerena Xaturd: Yeah I'm not a GrayLu fan either, but for the stories sake, it had to be done! And I love Loke too! I would die a thousand times over if he died in the show/manga! ;-;**

**Continute to R&R everyone! and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Lucy stirred under the covers. Her drowzey eyes opened slightly, she saw Pantherlily and Levy still sleeping next to her. The three of them have slept for days in the same bed. They both had called off work seeing how they barely could function at home. Lucy looked at the time. It read 12:13pm. She decided to go into work today, but not until the afternoon shift. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. _'I"m so tired of crying...but I can't seem to stop_ _the tears_.' She thought as her eyes began to water again. She grips her pillow and sniffles. A hand came over hers quietly. Lucy opened her eyes to see Levy looking back at her friend. Both girls move in closer to each other and put their heads against one another. "I need to get up for work... but my body still feels so heavy..."

Levy smiled and gripped Lucy's hang tightly. "I know Lucy...I'm going to the café today then maybe the library... We all need to get out of the house."

Lucy nods her head and sits up. She puts her arms in her lap and looks around. _'Where did I put my uniform?_' She thought to herself.

* * *

Lucy was walking to work slowly. She was lost in her thoughts. '_There had been no news about the guys or the accident in days. No one has said anything. I wonder if anyone else knows about it around here_.' She reaches Fired Up and takes a breath before opening the door. Natsu turned around with a tray in his hands. As soon as he saw Lucy, he set it down at a table and rushed over to her. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her in close.

"Natsu?..." Lucy said as she could feel warm tears forming.

"I'm so sorry Lucy. We all heard about the accident a few days ago. I know that you were friends with them all." He pushes her back slightly and keeps his hands on her shoulders. "If there's anything you need, just let us know, ok?"

Lucy just looked back into Natsus' eyes. Her brown eyes couldn't help but release the tears that had formed. She smiled. "Thank you so much Natsu. I just need to get to work."

Natsu smiled widely and stuck up a thumb to her. "Sounds good to me! So let's get to work!"

Lucy kept herself busy all day. Not once did she think about the accident. She was smiles and laughs all day. Even on her break, she was sitting in the kitchen and talked with Lisanna and Wendy. They joked and laughed the whole time. They were like her family. None of them mentioned the accident and kept her laughing the whole time she worked. The customers at the restaurant today were happy too. It seemed like everyone was there today. Lucy wondered if Natsu had a special going on today but didn't think to ask. Lucy was glad to have friends like these.

* * *

Levy was holding a book in her arms as she walked into the café. Everyone glanced at her as she walked to the counter. Her old friends stopped her before she reached the counter.

"Hey Levy."

"How are you doing? We haven't heard from you in a few days."

Levy looked up to her friends. "Oh, hey Jet, hey Droy. I'm fine. Yeah I've just been a little busy lately. The library wont put books away by itself you know!" She faked a smile as she held the book tighter to her body. The two of them looked at her then to each other. They weren't buying the fake smile and I'm ok act she was putting on.

"Look Levy. We're friends so you don't have to hide your feelings from us. We've been friends since we were kids after all. We can see right through that tough girl act." Jet said.

Levy crossed her eyebrows and made a fist in the air. "What are you guys talking about! I'm totally fine! Why would I need to act when I'm tellin' the truth?" Levy giggles at them.

Both Jet and Droy sigh as they look at each other, then back at her. "Well we have to go do a job for Gramps so can we come over later and hang out?" Droy asked.

Levy smiled and nodded. "Sure can! Catch you guys later!" They walked away and she let out a breath. "That was close... Those two really can read me like an open book." She walks up to the counter.

"Levy! Usual I presume?" Max asked as he dried a mug. "No Lily today?"

Levy puts money on the counter, "Yeah he didn't feel like going out just yet. And yes the usual Max. Thanks." She waits for her drink as she looks around the café. Everyone seemed to avoid her gaze. They were whispering to each other in a hushed tone. Levy shrugged her shoulders and ignored the quiet talk. Max hands her the hot chocolate and smiles at her. She thanks him and takes it to her seat. She sets her book down and picks up her mug. She blows lightly and takes a sip. She breathed in the sweet scent of the hot chocolate before setting the mug back down. She opens up her book and reads. _'I could have been in his arms right now... I wish I was able to say goodbye to him. It's not fair...I just... I just want to see you again... Gajeel..._' Tears came down her cheeks and fell onto her book. She couldn't stop them, nor did she want them to stop. She just pushed her face further into her book and wept quietly.

"Whatcha reading there, Shrimp?" A deep gruffly voice said from behind her.

Levy's eyes widen, she starts to stand and turn, dropping her book as she does. The book hits the floor with a thud. Her heart stopped beating as she saw the man standing before her. "This... this is a dream... you're... here?!... Gajeel?"

He smirks at her. He had bandages over his head and a broken leg. His black hair was cut short but remained jagged in the back, as if he just took a pair of scissors and cut it himself. He wraps his arms around her as she jumps into him. She buries her face into his shirt as he kisses her head. He was holding her so tight he could have crushed her.

"I thought you were dead! How are you still alive?! They said there were bodies dead on the scene. And... your hair!" She looks up into red eyes.

"It was the truck driver and a couple other people who didn't make it. And the only reason why we survived was because of Juvia. She used her water lock on us. Gray got the worst of it since Juvia was closer to me and Loke, she wasn't able to get to him in time. And I know...the stupid doctors had to cut it off. They said something about a piece of glass stuck in my head and they had to cut the hair to get to it. I warned them if they shaved my head, I'd kill them. So we compromised and just cut it like this. It looks stupid I know."

She sets her head back on his chest and smiles. "It looks fine. I'm so happy... you're alive. I was so scared." She realized that he was still alive and he didn't tell her. Her eyes narrowed and she pushed him back. She punches him in the arm. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE STILL ALIVE?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN YOU PUT US THROUGH?!... How much pain... I was in..."

Gajeel grabbed her and held her close again. "I know Levy...I broke my promise. I said I was never going to hurt you again. I would have told you but Juvia decided it was best to not tell anyone while we rested up enough to leave the hospital. Can you forgive me?"

She smiles and grips the back of his shirt. "Of course I will Gajeel." He smiles and lifts up her chin to face him. He leans down and kisses her gently on her lips.

"Say...I thought Lily always came with you to the café. Is he back home?" Gajeel asked as he looked around. Levy smiled and wiped her eyes. She grabs his wrist and starts pulling him out the door. He hobbled after her out the door. "H-Hey take it easy Shrimp! I was just released today!"

"Come on Gajeel! Let's go see your kitty!"

* * *

Pantherlily was sitting on the couch, holding his teddy bear. He sighs to himself. "It just isn't the same without you, old friend." His ears perked up as he heard Levy's voice outside the door. He looks at the door and smiles slightly. _'At least I still have her_.' He thought.

"Heeey Lily! I've got a little surprise for yoou!" Levy said with a sweet and cheerful tone.

Pantherlily stood up and was about to go over to check out the "surprise" Levy had for him when he froze in his tracks. Gajeel came into the frame and had a hand behind his head, smiling widely at his friend. Pantherlily's eyes swelled up with tears as he flew over to Gajeel. He grabbed onto Gajeels chest and rubbed his face all over him. Gajeel held Lily close and cried with his friend. Levy laughed as the two said how much they missed each other.

"I'll be right back you guys! I'm going to go get something really quick!" She rushes off to her room. As soon as she was out of ear shot, Pantherlily let go of Gajeel and grew into his larger form. He grabs Gajeel by the shirt and pulled him in close.

"If you EVER do that again... I WILL kill you! You put us through so much pain! And I cried! You made Levy cry! And she loves you! And..." He shrinks back down to his smaller self. He floats in the air in front of Gajeel, his head down as he blushes slightly. "...I love you." Gajeel smiles as a tear forms in his eye. He grabs Lily and holds him tight.

"I know buddy. And I am sorry. I swear I'll never do anything to hurt you two again." Levy comes back into the room with her arms behind her. She smiles as she stops in front of the two of them. She giggles and brings her hands around to her front. She was holding out a crimson red scarf. Gajeel looks at her and then down at the scarf.

"What's this Shrimp?"

"I made this for you. I was going to give it to you the night you guys were going to be back, but... the accident happened. So I've kept it all this time!" She moves her head to the side and smiles sweetly at him. Gajeel smiles back at her and blushes slightly. He takes the scarf and pulls her in to him while still holding Lily.

"I love you guys!" He said as he kisses both of them on the heads.

* * *

Lucy decided to stay until closing time. It was almost 11pm by the time she left work. She said her goodbyes to Natsu, Lisanna and Wendy and heads home. She kept her arms stretched out as she walked along a wall made of rocks. She was humming to herself as she thought about today. _'Everyone was so kind to me today... I'm really glad I went to work today._' When Lucy reached the apartments, she decided to go take a quick walk through the gardens to pay her respects to not only to her parents, but for the band she thought was no longer of this world. She looks up at the sky, the stars seemed to be shinning brighter tonight for some reason. It was such a beautiful sight, she watched as a star began to fall from the sky. She watched it all the way down to the horizon. When her eyes came back down to earth, she saw a figure standing by the light post outside the apartments. She squinted to try to make out who it was. The figure was tall and looked like they had spiky hair. She could tell they were wearing a large heavy jacket with fur around the hood. _'Wait... it can't be... he's dead... there's no way...'_

"Loke...?" Her body shook and her brown eyes grew wide. The figure stepped closer to her. As soon as Lucy was sure it was him, she leapt forward, running to the man. She jumped into his arms as he caught her, he wrapped his arms around her tightly with a grunt. Happy tears came streaming from her eyes down her cheeks. "I... I thought you were dead... how are you here right now?" She grips his jacket as she presses her face into him. He smiles and pets her head, wincing slightly at the pain he was still in.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I wanted to call you and let you know we were ok. It was best for all of us to keep in hiding. We got back as soon as we could." She pushes from him slightly and looks into his olive-green eyes.

"Please... don't ever leave me again."

Loke smiles and puts a hand to her face. "I promise." He said as he leans in and kisses her without a moment's hesitation. Her hand went to the back of his head and gripped his orange hair lightly. She had missed this. She missed being able to melt into his kisses. The scent that came from him when he was near. The way he made her feel. She missed it all. And now he was back in her arms. Finally home.

* * *

**AN: yay! all of you be happy and don't hate me anymore! lol :3 possible chapter posting up later today**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: chapter 17! yay! Kinda boring for me to write this chapter... hopefully this next chapter will be a bit more fun and exciting for everyone lol. Probably wont be able to post it up for a few days, I'll be working until monday (boo) :( anywhos! If anyone enjoys this chapter then yay! If you didn't, well then hopefully you will like the next one. Sometimes you just have to write a boring chapter :\ Please feel free to write more reviews! I enjoy reading them and responding ^_^**

*****Loke sings in this chapter! Part of the opening to Fairy Tail song Snow Fairy. I don't own anything!*****

* * *

The lights were all off in Lucy's apartment as she walked in with Loke. She was holding his hand and lightly pulling him down the hallway to her room. Lucy closed the bedroom door behind her and walked Loke over to her bed. She sat down next to him and looked down at their hands. "I still can't believe that you're alive. This has to be a dream." She said with a smile. Loke smiles and moves his hand to her cheek, moving her face to look at him. He plants a soft kiss on her lips.

"If this is a dream, I don't ever want it to end." He moves some of the blonde hair away from her face. She blushes slightly and looks into his eyes. Even though it was dark in her room, she could tell he was looking right back at her. He puts a hand behind her head and pulls her in closer. Lucy felt her face get hot as their lips met once more. She moved her hands up to his orange hair and grips him lightly. She breaks the kiss after a few minutes.

"I still have to thank you for being there for me these past few months... At first I really had hoped Gray would stay in contact with me during the time you guys were gone. But after you and I started talking more... I started having feelings for you grow. It didn't help that Gray ignored my calls and texts... but you were there for me the whole time. And you got me that celestial key as well."

Loke smiles, "It's nothing Lucy. You don't have to thank me."

"What if I want to thank you?" Lucy took the initiative and gently pushed Loke back onto the bed. She climbed on top of him and crashes her lips onto his. She stopped immediately after a grunt came from Loke. She props herself up with her arms on either side of him. Worry on her face.

"I'm sorry! You're probably still really sore."

Loke laughs lightly. "It's ok Lucy. I just need some more rest is all." He sits up and headed for the door. Lucy stands up and catches his wrist in her hand. He stops and turns to face her.

She blushes bright red in the dark, "Why don't you stay the night?"

Loke smiles and walks back to the bed with her. He takes off his jacket and shirt, sitting on the bed in just his pants now. Lucy goes over to her closet and opens the doors. She slips out of her work uniform and puts on just a t-shirt that covered her down to her thighs. She goes back to the bed and gets under the covers quickly. Loke sat there for a minute as he waited for her to get comfortable under the covers before taking off his pants and climbing into the bed with her. Lucy's heart beat fast as she felt him come under the covers. She was facing him in the dark, but she could tell he was facing away from her. She moved closer to him and put a hand on his back. She could feel the bandages on his back and she felt herself feel sorry for him. Lucy moved in closer to his body, wrapping her arm around his waist lightly. She placed her head in between his shoulder blades and closes her eyes. Before she fell asleep completely, she could feel his hands run over her arm lightly. She smiles as sleep began to take her over.

* * *

Lucy was walking along the sidewalk, cheerfully humming as she walked to work. She heard a voice on the other side of the street. She looked in the direction the voice was being coming from. She saw Loke at the other side waving at her. She smiles widely and waves back. He starts to head over to her. Lucy could hear a horn blaring. She turned her head to see a car speeding in their direction. It was as if she was now in slow motion. She tried to turn and warn Loke who was walking across the street to her. She held out her hands to warn him to stop, but her voice had no sound. He kept coming towards her. Panic set into her face but there was nothing she could do to make him stop. She opened her mouth to cry out his name as he turns to face the car that was upon him. Just before the car reached him, Lucy sat up straight in her bed and yelled out Lokes' name. A cold sweat came over her, her breath was heavy as she clutched her chest. Loke sat up as he heard her shout out his name. He looked around in worry.

"Lucy! What's wrong?"

She put her head into her hands, crying into them. Loke put a hand to her back. "Lucy?"

"It was a dream... just a dream." She grips her bangs tightly. Loke sighed slightly and repositioned himself behind her. He pulled her in between his legs and held her close. He rested his head on top of hers. He takes in a deep breath and starts to sing softly to her.

_My feelings rush from my heart's core._  
_Seeing white flakes on the beach pour, _  
_Makes me wonder when the sky was even orange. _

_And I start to remember that rainbow, _  
_Those seven beams that we once saw, start to flow as snow inside my mind._

_ Those times you laughed brought out a strange new mystery, _  
_Of unknown strength summoned from deep within me._

_ Snowing, you're holding your arms and trembling but, _  
_I know the deep warming feeling would come if you could somehow find me, _  
_Fairy, slowly, _  
_But surely, you're walking your way, _  
_Oh, Hang in there!_

He brushes her hair behind her ear as she snuggles closer into his chest. Her eyes lids becoming heavy once more.

_You put the best in me, like a magic spell,_  
_ A guy like me, can enjoy laughing now. _  
_All it ever took from you,_  
_ was that single perfect smile. _  
_So you're my, _  
_My lone fairy!_

_I'll clear the way until your in my eyes, _  
_Racing to your side and I'll cry,_  
_ "Snow Fairy!"_  
_ "Don't say goodbye!"_

He looked down at her and smiled. Lucy had fallen asleep completely now. Her breathing was light as she slept in his arms. He kisses her forehead and rests his head back onto hers. "Sleep tight, My fairy princess."

* * *

Lucys' eyes open slowly. She was warm and quite comfortable. She stirs slightly and realizes she was in someones arms. Looking up she sees orange hair covering closed eyes. Loke had held her all night in his arms. She smiles and blushes. She raises a hand to his face and caresses his cheek lightly. Olive green eyes open slowly, looking down into big brown ones. He smiles as he takes in a breath. "Good morning gorgeous." He said as he turns his head and kisses her hand.

"I didn't realize I fell asleep while you sang to me. Even off stage, singing softly, you know how to get to a person's soul, Loke. It was beautiful."

Loke let out a laugh and hugged her tight. "I'm just sorry that I can't get the thought of me dying out of your head. But I'm glad to hear you still enjoy my singing."

Lucy giggles. "Well I did say that you had an amazing voice, remember?"

Loke pulls her in close and lifts her chin up to face him. She blushes slightly. "Yes, I remember. I also remember you saying that I looked "out-of-place." " He gives her a light kiss on the lips.

She turns her gaze away from him. "Well... had I know it was really you on the train... I probably wouldn't have said anything."

"Is that so?" Loke said as he turned her head slightly, getting a clear view of her neck, He gives her a light kiss on her earlobe before kissing her neck. Lucy lets out a slight gasp at the touch of his lips on her smooth skin. Loke just smiled to himself as he turns her around slightly so that her back was to his chest. He had one arm wrapped around her waist as the other pulled away some of her golden locks to one side of her neck. He moves his head back down and continues to pepper kisses down to her shoulder.

"I-I thought you needed more rest... because of your injuries." She said with a small moan.

Loke smirks to himself. "I'll be fine like this." His hand that moved the hair away from her neck, slipped down the collar of her shirt, and over her chest. She gasps louder as she feels his hand brush over her chest. He leans into her ear and whispers. "So do you always not wear a bra when you go to bed, Lucy?"

She blushes bright red, "S-shut up!"

Loke smiles and whispers again, "I never said it was a bad thing, Princess." He continues to tease her chest as his other hand runs over her abdomen. She moans softly from his touch. She could feel herself getting hotter by the second. He had gone back to kissing her neck as he ran his hands all over her skin.

Both of them jump as they hear a knock at the bedroom door. Lucy quickly rips out his hand from her shirt and scrambles off the bed to find a pair of shorts. Loke sat on the bed with the blankets covering his lower half, laughing slightly at Lucy's inability to get dressed while under pressure. She rushes to the door and opens it, panting heavily. She sees Levy standing in front of her door frame. Her hands were crossed over her chest and she had a smile across her face. Her eye brows were raised. "Am I interrupting something here Lu?" She glances back behind Lucy and sees Loke in the bed. Loke raises a hand to say hello. Levy looks back to Lucy.

Lucy's cheeks get red as a rose, "It's not what you think! Nothing happened!"

"Uh-huh... I'm sure Lucy. Does Gray know about you two?" Levy turns as Lucy walks out of her room. Both girls walking down to the kitchen. Lucy made a face at Levy behind her back.

"I haven't talked to Gray since before they left three months ago... I'm hoping I can see him today and talk to him."

"Gajeel told me him and their manager, Juvia, were spending a lot of time together. Oh and I'm throwing a party tonight! Almost everyone is invited! So make sure you're here before the party starts at 6 tonight!"

"Oh... really?" Lucy looked down, slightly disappointed. _'I wonder if he was avoiding me to spend time with her...'_

Levy walked straight into the kitchen and started a pot of water on the stove. She got out a loaf of bread and the eggs from the fridge, along with bacon. She goes to the cabinet for two pancake mixes. Lucy watches her grab the two boxes with a questioning look.

"Um.. Levy? What's with the two boxes of mix? It's not like we have a lot of people eating breakfast with us today, and you're already making a ton of food as it is."

Levy turned and winked at Lucy, she holds up one of the boxes, "This one's got metal pieces in it for Gajeel. I had it specially ordered for him. The other mix is just regular pancake mix."

Lucy looked at her friend in disbelief. "You can order special mixes?! I never knew that..."

"Mmhm! You can do it for just about anything at the magic grocery store. It's around the corner from Fired Up. I'm really surprised you never heard of it before. There's always wizards in there everyday." She said with a finger placed on her chin.

Lucy goes over to the cabinet and grabs plates and eating utensils to set the table with. "I guess I still have a lot of exploring to do around town!" Both of the girls giggle and go about making breakfast and setting up the table.

Loke was the first to appear from the bedrooms. He was dressed in his pants and t-shirt. He walked into the kitchen and asked if he could help with anything. Once the girls said no, he went and sat down in the round booth that surrounded the table. Gajeel came into the picture a few minutes later. He had on just his boxers as he limped out with a cast on his leg and a bandage still around his head. He was arguing with Pantherlily as they entered the room. Their conversation ended as soon as Gajeel saw Loke sitting at the table.

"Hey carrot top, what the hell are you doing here?" He said as he scoots into the booth on the opposite side of Loke.

"Well, Lucy asked me to spend the night. She worried about my safety so late at night." He said with a smile. Gajeel cocked an eyebrow and stared at him with an arm up on the table.

Levy and Lucy brought over everything they had prepared along with the pot of hot water with some packets of hot chocolate and tea. The girls sit down next to the guys, forcing them to move closer to the middle of the booth. Levy handed Gajeel a plate with his pancakes and gives him a kiss on the head. Gajeel smirks as he looks down at his pancakes. Loke looked at his plate in disgust. "Are you seriously going to eat those?"

Gajeel stabs his fork into his pancake and brings up a huge piece. He holds it up to Lokes' face for a minute then brings it to his open mouth, taking the piece in at once. "Yes. 'Caz Levy loves me. And I have always eaten whatever she made me."

Levy turns to him, "This is coming from the man who didn't like to eat my food when we started dating because there weren't any metal pieces in it!" She turns her face away from him, sticking it up in the air as she ate a piece of toast.

Gajeel winced as the words left her mouth. It was true that when they started going out, he refused to eat anything without iron pieces in it. He takes another bite and continues to remain silent. Loke and Lucy just laugh. It was almost weird to see the big drummer act like a little puppy dog around this tiny girl.

"So we're throwing a party tonight and I'm going to be inviting a lot of people. So be ready for a lot of fans tonight you two." Levy said as she takes a bite of her eggs. Gajeel and Loke groan and throw their heads back in sync.

Both answer, "Do we have to?"

Levy darted a glare at the two men at the table. Both of which flinch and went back to eating their breakfast quietly. Lucy couldn't help but laugh. Levy stared at them for another minute before breaking out in laughter as well.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Yay! Chapter 18! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, I've been working :( anywhos! enjoy this chapter caz it was a lot of fun to write! ^_^**

* * *

"So we have decided to push back the date of our concert. We will make sure that everyone who has bought a ticket will still have their selected seat along with a full refund. We will be having the last show in a few weeks. Thank you." Loke finished his speech with a wave of his hand to the massive crowd. Gajeel and Gray were sitting down at the table next to the podium. They too raised their hands and waved. They all say up and made their ways through the sea of fan girls to their limo, waving their hands goodbye once more as they climbed into the vehicle.

Gray sat down next to Juvia and ran his hand through his hair. She blushed as she saw him sit near her out of the corner of her eye. She was too busy working on her tablet. "They are really going to riot soon if we don't play our show for them."

Loke takes off his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose. "I know... but we're still healing up from that accident and I'm almost finished with this new song. They can wait a bit longer."

Gajeel crosses his arms over his chest and glances out the window. He looks deep in thought.

Gray raises a brow and leans in on his arms. He sits back up after wincing; his wounds still quite fresh on this body. "Hey man... what's eating you? You've been quiet the whole time we've been at the conference." Gajeel glances over at him and smirks.

"I'm just thinkin' is all. 'Bout Levy and me."

"You guys sound like you're pretty serious. How long has it been since you've started dating?" Loke asked.

"Almost a year and a half. Feels like longer."

"So you gonna propose or what?" Gray said as he leans back and puts an arm around Juvia and the other side of the limo seat, causing her to jump slightly and her blush to redden.

He looks back out the window, smiling to himself.

* * *

Levy and Lucy had finally finished setting up their apartment just a couple of hours before the party is supposed to start. Both girls plop down on the couch and sigh. "I just remembered how much I hate hosting parties Lu."

Lucy laughed at her friend and looked at her. "You'll be up and moving again soon enough Levy! So can I ask you something?" Levy looked at Lucy and nodded with a smile. She repositioned herself on the couch so that she was facing Lucy with her full attention. Lucy took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She to turned to face Levy and looked her dead in her eyes. She opened her mouth and blushed bright red. "I...I want to have sex with Loke."

Levy just stared at her best friend with a blank look on her face. She too blushed slightly. "So... do it?" Levy said as she shrugged her shoulders. Lucy let out a groan and covered her red face. "What's the matter Lucy?"

"I don't know! I really want to go further with him, but... I'm still... you know..." Levy nods and motions Lucy to go on with her sentence. "Well... I just...I don't know if I should wait, or just get it over with. I really haven't been going out with him long, honestly. But...the way he makes me feel, even if it's just him holding me... I just..." She blushes and looks down at her legs. Levy smiles and moves closer to her friend. She puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Lucy. I'm just going to say this once. You do whatever you feel is right. If you think you're ready, you go and get yourself your man! If you have to question yourself, then just wait."

Lucy smiles slightly as she looks up to Levy. "Thanks Levy. Hey, was it this difficult for you when you started dating Gajeel?"

Levy blushed and sat up quickly. "Uh... yeah sure! Totally in the same boat as you Lu." She turned away on her heel and rushed to the kitchen to make sure everything was ready for the party. Lucy pointed in her direction with her mouth wide open.

"You little liar! You're not telling me something! And here I thought we were best friends!"

"We are best friends! And I honestly don't know what you mean!" Levy yelled back from the kitchen. Both girls started laughing at each other, leaving Pantherlily to blush slightly in his seat.

He puts a paw to his head and sighs. "I'll never understand women."

* * *

The music in the girls' apartment was pounding through the speakers throughout the different rooms. Everyone was up and dancing around with drinks in their hands. Almost everyone Lucy had met already were there having a great time. The boys were standing around each other, signing a few autographs. Lucy heard the door buzz and went to answer it. The bar maid from the Purple Flame Lounge was standing in the doorway, holding an insane amount of booze.

"Time to get this party started!" She said as she hands Lucy the paper bags full of alcohol, reaching in and taking out a bottle for herself. She walks into the living room and immediately takes a long drink from the brown bottle. The owner of the bar was sitting on the couch when he saw her standing by the coffee table in front of him. His eyes narrowed as he pointed an accusing finger towards her.

"And where the hell did you get all of that liquor Cana?! It better not have been from the bar!"

Cana stops drinking and wipes her lips with the back of her wrist. "Well where else am I supposed to get free booze from, Macao!?" She throws her head back along with the bottle.

"Stop drinking all of our profits!" He yelled at her as she disappeared into the crowd.

Lucy set down the paper bags onto the counter after she shut the door. She let out a sigh but as she looked around the room, she smiled. She saw Natsu and Lisanna with Happy, dancing together. Mira was sitting next to Freed, she looked so cute with a smile on her face while he looked slightly uncomfortable of the situation they were in. Erza and Jellal were standing near the Master who had sat on one of the bar stools they had set up near the windows. Elfman and Cana had already started a drinking game and were yelling at each other about who could hold the most liquor. Lucy smiled as she saw Levy enjoying herself. She had already had a couple of beers, but because she was so tiny, the little script mage was feeling pretty good at this point. She was hanging all over Gajeel's arm when they were done signing autographs. Gajeel didn't seem to mind. In fact he had joined her in the beer drinking. Loke had disappeared to her disappointment. Her eyes finally landed on the Ice mage who was leaning against the wall. Staring right back at her. She blushed slightly, but summed up the courage to go talk to him. She was surprised that he too headed over to her as well. They both met in the middle and shifted awkwardly in their spots. Gray had put a hand behind his head, and rubbed his dark hair, trying not to meet her eyes with his. Lucy coughed slightly before saying anything.

"Hey...so...um...about everything..."

Gray started to talk before she could finish what she was trying to say. "Look Lucy. I'm really sorry about everything. And before you ask, yes I was ignoring you the past three months. The reason was because before we left, at the fireworks celebration, I saw... you and Loke kissing. I felt really jealous and I couldn't bring myself to talk to you about it. Even though Loke said it ment nothing at the time, I really didn't believe him." Lucy looked away from him in embarrassment and shame. He noticed this and laughed slightly, putting his hands into his pockets. "You know, the whole time we've been gone, I was so mad at you. I started to hang around Juvia and talk to her while we were away. After the accident happened, she was there by my side the whole time. I had feelings for her after we were gone for a while, and then I felt like an idiot for not telling you while we were gone. I don't blame you if you are angry with me." He looked at her into her brown eyes. She was smiling at him which made him completely confused.

"Thank you Gray. For telling me everything now. I honestly felt really bad about having feelings for Loke while I was still technically going out with you. But hey, " She holds out her hand to him. "I really would like to still be friends!" She said with a smile as she turns her head slightly, closing her eyes happily. Gray looks at her for a minute before laughing to himself. He reaches out and grabs her hand, shaking it firmly.

"I'd like that Lucy."

Hours went by, everyone was feeling pretty good. Seeing how they had gone through all the alcohol Cana had brought, they all thought it was a great idea to start singing karaoke. Mira was the first to go, herself and Freed had been the only ones who didn't drink at the party, so when she sang, it was like an angel was singing. Erza stood up in confidence after Mira had bowed and thanked everyone.

"I will wow all of you with my heavenly voice as well." Jellal smiles as he watches her walk up to the karaoke machine. She picks a song to sing and takes the microphone into her hands. Her eyes were closed until the song started playing. She opens both her eyes and mouth to start along. As soon as she saw everyone staring right at her, Erza froze in her place. Her face went pale as she began to shake in her shoes. She tried to make words form from her mouth but it was no use. Everyone began to boo her in their drunken states, clearly not amused. That's when a very drunk Levy along with a very drunk Lucy jumped up to help Erza out. Jellal sat there and laughed at the sight. The two new girls were signing the song quite loudly and off-key. Erza blushed a deep shade of red as she returned to Jellal. He held out his arms and wrapped them around her as she set her head onto his shoulder.

"I'm a pathetic excuse for a karaoke singer. I have failed you." Jellal pushed her back slightly and lifted her chin so their eyes could meet. He smiled at her.

"It's alright Erza. Karaoke isn't for everyone." He brushed away some of her scarlet red hair from her face, causing her to blush. "You'll beat them all next time." She smiled down at him and kissed him lightly on his lips before resting her head back onto his shoulder.

Loke was leaning up against the wall and laughed lightly at the sight of the two friends dancing and singing in front of everyone. Gajeel came up from behind him and wrapped a large and heavy arm around Loke's neck. He had a beer bottle in his other hand. "Heeey... Carrot top! Whatchasay we uh.. go grab da ladies annnnd...gohavesomefun? Geeheehee.." He said with a blush over his face and a smile that showed off his fangs in his drunk state. "I betcha Blondie is gonna be calling out your name tonight ol' buddy!" He took another drink and threw the bottle down. He took his arm back from Loke and walked over to Levy who had just finished their song. He smiled widely as he grabs her tiny frame and throws her over his shoulder. She giggled as he took her to the bedroom, she clearly didn't know or seem to care what was about to happen. Loke rubbed the back of his neck and looked over to Lucy. She was drunk but seemed to be having a good time. Gajeels' words were swimming around his head, making him blush slightly. He shook his head to get the thoughts out. He heard his phone go off for the 10th time today. He looked to see who was trying to call him. It was Karen. He groaned as he put the phone back into his pocket.

Another hour went by and everyone seemed to be coming down from the high of the party. They all were stumbling out of the apartment, some still singing loudly to the songs they heard an hour earlier. Once everyone was gone, Loke shut the door and saw Lucy on the couch. She was lying on her back with her arms up in the air, kicking her legs out as she sang. He shook his head at her and smiled. He went over to her and handed her a glass of water. "Here Lucy, drink this." She sat up and grabbed the glass. She took it down quickly. He sat down next to her on the couch and watched her. His thoughts once again traveled else where as he started to space out. He heard a little cough coming from Lucy. He snapped his gaze to her. She had a devilish look on her face, one that made even him a tad bit nervous. She giggled drunkenly as she started to crawl on top of him. She leaned in close to his face. He could smell the beer on her breath.

"I want you... to meet me in my room... in five minutes." She looked over his face and bit her own lip. Smirking as she climbed off of him and the couch, she walked back to her room, making sure to sway her hips from side to side. _'She's teasing me right now!_' He thought has he watched her walk away.

Loke was completely torn. On one hand, the girl he had thought about for months now, was practically asking him to ravish her body. But on the other, she was completely drunk off her ass. He gripped his orange hair and groaned. "Why me? Of all times!"

He did what he was told and waited on the couch for five minutes. To him, it felt like hours. He quickly walked to Lucy's room. The door was cracked open slightly. Loke paused for a minute with his hand on the doorknob. He found himself getting excited and nervous all at the same time. He questioned his nervousness seeing how he had been with other women before. Why was Lucy making him feel this way? He knew he liked her and she liked him, but there was just something he couldn't put his finger on about her. His ears picked up a familiar sound coming from Levy's room. _'Well at least you two are having a good time..._' He let out a breath and pushed open the door. He looked around to the lightly lit room but didn't see Lucy anywhere. He stepped in and walked over to the bed. "Lucy?" He called softly as he looked around.

He heard the door close and he spun around to see her in only her black laced bra and underwear. Her hair was down and covered over her shoulders. She looked hot to say the least. He gulped as she made her way over to him. She ran her hands up the side of his arms with a slight smile on her face. Her fingers traced over his shoulders and she pushed him down onto the bed. He sat there staring up into her eyes that were half closed as she looked right back into his olive-green ones. She reached up and took off his blue-tinted shades, setting them gently on the nightstand. She moves her own body in between his legs, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Lucy..."

She placed a finger over his soft lips, making him blush. Her head comes down to meet his lips with hers. She didn't hesitate to force her tongue into his mouth. He was taken back slightly but he simply just shut his brain out and wrapped an arm around her waist. His other free hand reaching up and gripping her breast. A soft moan escapes her lips. Loke saw this as his opportunity to get revenge on her. He moved his tongue into her open mouth as he kissed her passionately. Lucy pushed him back slowly onto the bed while she continued her kisses on his lips. She broke it off in need of air finally. She sat there on top of him. Straddling his hips. She looked down at the man beneath her and smiled. Loke just looked on to her gorgeous body that sat on top of him. He could already feel himself getting worked up.

That's when she did it.

Lucy felt his excitement and smiled to herself, biting her bottom lip, she began to rock her hips back and forth slightly. Loke's hands instinctively went right to her hips and gripped them. His head went back slightly as he groaned. His eyes still on his blonde beauty. She reached back behind her and undid the snaps to her bra, removing it and tossing the lacey fabric aside. She leaned in, her hands on either side of his head, her golden locks falling from her shoulders. "I want you Loke... I want you to take me right now..." She leans in and licks his neck slowly, flicking her tongue off from his earrings on his left ear. It sent chills down his spine as she licked his neck. He couldn't stand this closeness anymore. He sat up quickly, wrapping an arm around her waist, he takes one of her breasts into his hand and mouth, teasing her. He pulls her into his own body as close as he could. Everything he was doing was making her moan out his name softly. That's what he wanted to hear. He wanted her to cry out his name. He wanted to take her so badly he felt like he was on fire. Her hands went to the back of his head as she gripped his hair. His arm that had been around her waist, had moved down to her butt, squeezing it lightly as he bucks his hips into her.

"Loke! Please...!"

Hearing his name one more, made his brain switch back on. He stopped everything and pushed her back slightly on his lap. She looked at him with a hurt but still drunk expression on her face. "What's wrong? Don't you want me?"

He sighs softly and looks up to her. He gives her a soft kiss on the lips and sets her onto the bed beside him. Loke lifts up the blanket covers. "I do Lucy... just not while you're drunk. I want you to be able to remember everything." He kisses her lightly on the forehead as she smiles. She snuggled herself into the bed as he pulls the blankets over her body. He gets her another glass of water and an empty bucket, setting it beside the bed. Giving her one more kiss goodbye, and brushing her blonde hair away from her sleepy face, he whispers, "Good night Lucy... I love you."

* * *

**AN: annnd I'm the worst person in the world lol... Loke you were so close and I decide to pull ya away... again! mwahahaa... ahh... anywhos! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Don't know when I will have another one posted up... could be tonight or Friday. :P please R&R!**

*****also please note that I was not trying to make out Gray to be a bad guy in the story. Thus no fight between him and Loke, and Lucy and him are still friends :3 **

**Also check out wisdom6906 story Iron Gray! An awesome Fairy Tail fanfic about Gajeel joining the Fairy Tail guild for the first time after Phantom Lord attack! So please go and read and review her story as well!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: annd behold! Chapter 19! :) I was on a roll so I just had to post this chapter up. Enjoy everyone! **

**(also this one felt a little rushed soooo sorry if it seems that way! :( )**

* * *

Lucy woke up with a groan. Her head was pounding. No sooner did she sit up was her head in the bucket that was placed beside her bed. She didn't have time to pull her hair back as she pukes into the bucket. She lifts her head and winces. "Why the hell did I drink that much last night..." She gripped her head and opens her eyes. She looks down at her almost naked body. She blushes and starts to freak out. Normally she would have a t-shirt or some other form of pajamas on, not just sleep in her underwear. Something happened last night but she couldn't seem to remember. Before she could think about it anymore, she felt herself about to be sick again, pulling the bucket up to her face.

* * *

Levys' eyes opened and closed immediately. She slowly sat up and gripped her blue hair. She nudged Gajeels' shoulder to try to get him up. "Gajeel... Gajeel...hey..." His response was a meer moan. "How much did I have to drink last night?" He mumbles something as he continued to sleep on his stomach, not wanting to see the light of day just yet. Levy put her small hand on his large arm and shook him. "Wake up you big oaf! If I have to suffer today, I'm not doing it alone!" She gets out of the bed and goes to her bathroom. She runs the water in the sink and splashes her face in it. Her stomach felt like it was turning upside down inside of her. She looked up into the mirror and scanned over her body. Seeing all the bite marks and "love" marks he left on her last night, made her wonder exactly what had happened. She remembered being picked up and thrown over his shoulders. She remembered how rough he was with her, but after that, nothing. Like a blank slate. Levy was slightly worried at this point. She had taken herself off the pill after she had heard about their accident and never thought about putting herself back onto it when she found out the boys were back and alive. She wiped her face off with the towel. She looks at herself once more before going back over to the bed. She climbs up into it and brings her knees to her chest, resting her head on top. She prayed to god in her thoughts that by some chance, they were careful enough in their drunken state the night before.

* * *

Lucy was sitting at the table, her hand was on her head while the other was holding a glass of water. She had made toast for herself, but after one bite, it didn't taste as appealing.

Levy ventured into the kitchen and raised her hand to Lucy slightly before getting herself a glass of water. She sat down across from her friend and sighed. "Some party huh Lu?" Lucy laughed slightly. Levy popped some medicine into her mouth and took a drink of water to wash it down. She looked at the toast that sat in front of Lucy. "Not hungry?"

"Not even the slightest. You can have it if you want." She shoved the plate over to Levy who thanked her and took a bite herself. Levy was able to eat most of the toast but decided against eating anymore. Pantherlily flew over to the table holding his kiwi juice box. He landed on the table and looked at the two girls, smiling to himself. Lucy looked over at him and glared. "What's with that look, cat?"

"Oh it's nothing. I just enjoy seeing you guys in this state. Makes up for all the times you have tortured me at night." He smiles to himself and takes a sip of his drink. Lucy sticks her tongue out at him.

"So did you do it?"

Lucy's head snapped back at her friend, her face blushing bright red. "W-what are you talking about?!"

Levy leans in and whispers, "You and Loke?"

Lucy looks down at her glass with the little fruits decorated around it. "I... I don't know. We could have? But... I can't remember anything from last night."

Levy leans back in her chair and takes a sip of her water. "Have you thought about asking Loke yourself? I don't think he had anything to drink last night, so he might remember."

Gajeels large form came into the picture. Without a word he went over to Levy who handed him the medicine she had taken minutes ago. He grabs it from her hand and takes her glass of water as well. Throwing the little pills back into his mouth, he takes a long drink of water. He sets down the empty glass, turns and walks over to the couch. He stops at the arm. His body leans forward and falls face first into the cushions.

"Uh... is he ok?" Lucy asked nervously. Levy waved her hand to Lucy like it was nothing.

"He's fine, happens anytime he drinks too much the night before. He'll be asleep for a few more hours before he's ready to get up."

Lucy gets up and heads for her room to call Loke. She glances back towards Gajeel who had, like Levy said, passed out completely. She quickly looked over the living room that was still completely trashed. 'I'll just get that later' She thought to herself.

She closed the door behind her and went for her phone that was on her dresser. Opening it up she scrolled down to Loke's name. As she waited for him to pick up the phone, her heart began to beat fast.

"Hello?" Loke answered.

"Hey! Loke!... It's Lucy."

Loke laughed a bit on the other end. "Yes I know. How are you feeling today gorgeous?"

Lucy's' face felt hot as her cheeks turned red slightly. "I've been better... Just next time I'm at a party, and you're there, don't let me drink that much. Say... I wanted to ask you. Do you remember anything from last night?"

There was a long pause before Loke spoke. "Every moment of it."

Was he rethinking about last night?! What if they really did do something last night!? Lucy began to panic slightly as her heart beat harder in her chest. "Um... did we... you know...have sex?"

"No Lucy, we didn't. You tried and I was very close to taking you, but... I didn't want you to forget something that would have been amazing."

Lucy blushed more, embarrassed at her own drunk self. She smiles and sighs in relief. "Thanks Loke. That's all I needed to know."

"Anytime, Beautiful."

* * *

Loke hung up the phone with Lucy and smiled to himself. He was working on the last bit of the new song at his desk in his hotel room. He kept going back and scratching lines out, adding more in. He had a laptop open and was typing away. His phone went off again, thinking it was Lucy, he didn't bother to look to see what the number was. "You know you can just come on over beautiful. You don't need to keep calling me."

"I'd love to Loke."

His eyes widen, his expression turning to anger. He grips his phone tightly. "Karen... I told you never to speak to me again."

"Loke I need to talk to you. I'm being serious. There's a very important matter I have to talk to you about."

"I don't care Karen! This is probably just another one of your schemes to get me back together with your sorry ass! I'm not falling for it, and I'm not coming back to you. I've found someone who truly makes me happy. Who loves me for me and not my money or fame. Don't call me ever again." He said as he ends the call without a second thought. He slams his phone down on the desk and growls. He leans back in his chair and runs his hands through his orange hair. '_I wish I was never involved with that crazy woman...'_

Loke looks at his computer screen and thinks for another moment. His mind started to wonder back into his music. He stretched out his arms and cracked his knuckles before typing out furiously. He had finally figured out the ending to his perfect song.

* * *

Lucy was glad it was Saturday. She was off these days. Not to mention she wanted time to recover from the horrible hangover she had. She had passed out on her bed after she hung up the phone with Loke. Hours had gone by and it was almost dinner time by the time she woke back up. She stirred on the bed and rubbed her sleepy eyes. Her stomach had growled as she sat up and stretched. She pondered about taking a shower or going to attempt to eat. Her stomach didn't feel as bad as it did hours ago, but she was still unsure about eating just yet. "Shower it is then." She stood up and grabbed her towel. She went over to the shower and turned it on, letting the water run and warm up before she stepped in. She could still smell the beer and scent of Loke all over her. She stepped into the shower and let the water rush over her body. She runs her hands over her hair, looking up to the ceiling, her mind wonders.

She could see him, towering over her. His body touching hers. His warm lips teasing every inch of her body, his hands tracing over every outline. She wanted to run her fingers up through his mane once again. She could see him making her feel good, make her cry out his name. She blushed a deep shade of red. She had played these images in her mind so many times. She still has not known what it was like to be with a man, fully, but even as he touched her, she knew he would be kind to her. He wouldn't do anything she didn't want to do. Lucy ran her hands down and over her body. Secretly wishing Loke was there with her.

She came out of the bathroom with just her towel around her. She saw her phone had a message on it. She read the text:

_Hey Lucy,_

_Gray and I are coming by to pick up Gajeel, we are flying to the recording studio and we'll be there for about a month. Don't worry, we plan on not having anymore accidents and we will call you both everyday. Shouldn't be more than two weeks or so. See you soon!_

_-Loke_

She smiles slightly and sets her phone down. "Only here for a few days, then you want to leave me again, huh?" She shakes her head slightly, walking over to her closet to find something to wear.

* * *

The limo pulls up to the apartments, Gajeel was standing in front of them with Levy and Lucy. He still was recovering from last night but was finally able to keep his eyes open. The limo door swung open and Gray popped his head out. "Come on, we're gonna be late for our flight!"

Loke opens up the sun roof and waves at the two girls standing beside Gajeel. Lucy smiles and waves back. Levy kisses Gajeel goodbye and holds onto his hand as long as she could before her fingers slipped out of his. Worry over her face. Gajeel steps in and turns back slightly, eyeing her worried face. "Hey Shrimp!" She looks up towards his crimson eyes. He smiles widely at her and raises a thumbs up. "I'll be back in a month! Promise!" Levy smiles and waves goodbye.

The limo drives away and Lucy sighs. "So this is going to be the longest month of our lives, isn't it."

Without turning to face her friend, Levy quickly responds, "Yep."

Both girls turn to face each other with a serious look on their faces before bursting out in giggles.

* * *

The days seemed to go by quickly for Levy and Lucy. The guys checked in each night to let them know how the recording was going. It had been just over a few weeks since the boys had left for the recording studio.

Levy woke up one more morning, stretched and petted Lily on the head. She felt slightly under the weather, but thought nothing of it. Going about her normal routine she went to make breakfast for all of them. She was getting out the eggs from the fridge when she sniffed inside of it. Her nose wrinkled up as a smell invaded her nose. She didn't think anything of it at the time. She simply shrugged her shoulders and went about making the eggs, bacon and toast. She could hear Lucy yawning in the hallway.

"Morning Lu! You're just in time to help me with-" She cut her own sentence off when she felt her stomach turn inside of her. She covered her mouth and ran quickly past Lucy to the bathroom. No sooner did she reach the toilet when she couldn't hold back the vomit anymore. Lucy came rushing into the bathroom and immediately scooped up Levy's hair.

"Oh my god, Levy, are you ok?!" Lucy asked in a worried tone.

Levy had stopped throwing up and grabbed the towel Lucy had handed to her. Standing up she said, "Yeah... I think I've just got a bug. Something's been going around the Library for a while. Weird..."

Lucy looked over Levy, still quite concerned. Levy looked at her and smiled. "I'm fine Lucy! Geez! People get sick all the time! I woke up not feeling that great, probably just some bug, I'll go see a doctor if I'm still not feeling good tomorrow." Levy walked past her friend and Lucy followed after a minute.

The rest of the day seemed normal for the two girls. Lucy was at work and Levy was in the library working as usual. The guys decided to call the girls earlier than usual that day. Gajeel had the phone first. The phone rang until the voicemail picked up. Instead of just leaving her a simple message, Gajeel decided to keep calling her until she picked up. Finally after the fourth time of calling, Levy finally picked up the phone.

"Hey Shrimp! Good news! We've finished recording early and-"

Levy cut him off with an angry tone. "Why the hell did you call me so many times?! Haven't you ever heard of leaving a message!? God Gajeel! Sometimes you really can't take a hint that someone is too busy to talk to you!" She hangs up the phone quickly after she spoke. Leaving Gajeel stunned on the other line. His wide crimson eyes looked down at the phone and then to Loke and Gray.

"What the hell was that about?"

Gray looked at him with a confused look. "What happened?"

"She hung up on me... Hey Loke, try calling Blondie up and ask her what the hell is wrong with Shrimp!" Gajeel tossed the phone to Loke who caught it in his hands.

"I'm sure she was just having a bad day at the library." He said as he dials Lucy's number. She picked up the phone within the first couple of rings.

"Loke! You have great timing, I'm just going on break now! How's everything going?" She asked cheerfully.

Loke smiled and turned and walked away from the other two guys. " Everything is great. We actually finished recording early so we'll be coming home tonight."

"That's great! I can't wait to see you guys!"

"Hey Gajeel also wanted me to ask you if Levy seemed ok to you."

Lucy was silent for a minute before she spoke. "Well, she did get sick this morning, she thinks it's just a bug that's going around. I'm just trying to stay away from her if she is. I can't afford to catch it myself!"

Loke smiles. "Well that's all I needed to know. Thanks Lucy. I'll see you tonight." He hangs up the phone and turns around right into Gajeel.

"So what did she say?!"

Loke took a step back, "She just said Levy wasn't feeling good, so she's probably just getting sick and honestly, who isn't irritable if you're sick and at work?"

Gajeel relaxes and rubs the back of his head. "Well... I guess that's good to hear. Not the part about her being sick and all. I just thought she was mad at me for something."

Juvia walks into the room, carrying a flash drive and binders in her arms. She smiles and raises the flash drive up. "Boys! We can finally go home! The recording is on here and ready to be shipped out!" Gray wraps his arms around Juvias' waist and lifts her up slightly into his hug. Juvia drops everything as she blushes a deep shade of red. "G-Gray! What are you doing?!"

"I'm just thanking you for all of your hard work is all. When we get back, we should all go out and celebrate."

Gajeel and Loke rub the back of their heads and look away from the Ice mage. He moves around Juvia and puts his hands out. "Oh come on! You guys already have plans?!"

"I was going to pick up Lucy tonight..." Loke said with a grin.

"And I wanted to go to a store... for something..." Gajeel said as he shifted uneasily in his boots.

Gray made a face at the two of them and waved his hand at them. He turns to Juvia and smiles. "Guess it's just you and me tonight, Juvia."

"Just... you... and me... Gray...?" Juvia's whole face turns red as she falls backwards with just the thoughts of the two of them together. Gray kneels down and lifts her up slightly.

"Hey! Juvia! You ok?!"

The rain woman laid there, smiling and blushing to herself. _'If only he knew what he was really saying to me...'_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know nothing really exciting happened, buut the next one should be pretty good :) Promise!**

**R&R please, and check out wisdomk6906 Iron Gray!**

****Slight edit, the guys were gone for almost a month at the recording studio**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: chapter 20! woot! Had quite a lot of fun writing this chapter :) hope you guys will enjoy. More chapters to come this weekend!**

* * *

The plane landed late in the afternoon, both Levy and Lucy were excited to see the guys return safely. They came walking around the corner with Juvia. They claimed their baggage and went over to the girls. Levy had jumped into Gajeels' arms, who was surprised a bit at the tiny girl. He thought she was still mad at him but the way she was all over him, told him otherwise. He wrapped his large arms around her and kissed her head. Loke waved to Lucy as he walked up to her. He sets down his bag and hugs her lightly. She smiles as she hugs him back.

"Did you have a fun trip?" She asked.

Loke smiled and picked his bag back up, throwing it over his shoulder. Putting on his blue-tinted shades as he walks along side her. "Yeah it was fun. We recorded the new song that I've been working on and we are actually going to do it at the concert."

Lucy gasps, "That's so cool! I'm totally excited, I can't wait!" She made a squealing sound as she put her fists up to her face in excitement. Loke just laughed at her.

"Say, what are you doing tonight?" He asked her, catching her a bit off guard. She turns to him and blushes slightly.

"Nothing... why?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to come back with me to the hotel. From the sounds of everything, I think you might like some time away from Levy." He said half jokingly.

Lucy thought for a minute before smiling. "Sure! Sounds like fun!"

Levy was hanging on Gajeels' arm the whole walk to the car. Gajeel looked at her out of the corner of her eye, afraid to ask if she was mad at him still. Levy just looked up at him and smiled sweetly. There was that smile again. Such a little bookworm, but she had the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"So Gajeel," Levy said as she leaned in close to Gajeel when they all got settled into the limo. He looked down at her with his crimson eyes questionably. He raises a studded brow at her. "What are you doing after we get back to the apartment?" She placed a finger on his arm and ran it in small circles. Looking up into his eyes biting her bottom lip slightly. He looked at her and shifted slightly in his seat. He puts a hand behind his head, rubbing it nervously.

"Well...I've got to uh... take care of something... before I can come over."

Levy made a pouty face towards him as he avoided her gaze. Levy turned in her seat and crossed her arms across her chest, looking annoyed.

_'What the hell is up with Shrimp? She's acting really weird... I'm usually the difficult one._' Gajeel thought to himself.

Loke had an arm wrapped around Lucy's neck and was holding her hand with his. He was leaned in and whispering into her ear. Lucy was blushing and giggling every few minutes. Loke smiled at her and brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it lightly.

Gray had grabbed the champange from the ice bucket and popped the cork. He poured some into the six glasses that were placed into the mini bar section of the limo and handed them to everyone. He raises his glass, and makes a toast to the band. After he speaks, everyone taps their glasses to each others and takes a small drink.

* * *

The guys had dropped off Lucy and Levy to their apartment first.

"I'll be by to pick you up a little later Lucy." Loke said as he kisses her cheek lightly. She smiled and held onto his hands until he turned and went back to their vehicle. Gajeel was the last to get back to the car.

"Levy, I promise I'll be back later, ok? Why are you getting so upset with me? I wasn't gone for that long this time!" He said, clearly getting frustrated with Levy's mood swings.

"It was long enough!" She snapped back, throwing her arms down at her side as she looked up at the large man in front of her. "I had plans for us when you got back but apparently you're too busy!"

Gajeel ran a hand over his face. "Levy I'm not going to be gone long! We can still do stuff, just wont be 'til later. Look I gotta go. I'll be back around 7. And I'm taking Lily with me." Pantherlily comes flying over to them and lands on Gajeels' head. Levy growls in frustration and turns on her heels, heading for her apartment door.

"What was that all about?" Pantherlily asked. "What did you do to her this time?" Gajeel growled and went into the car.

Lucy turns to yell back to Levy, "Hey I'm going to the store, do you need anything?"

Levy turned and smiled, waving her hand, "No I'm fine, thanks. I need to get ready for when Gajeel comes back over."

Lucy shrugs her shoulders and heads out to the store. On the way there, she summons Plue to keep her company. She carrys Plue in her arms and sings softly to him as she walked. She wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings. All she could think about was Loke. She couldn't believe that she could ever fall in love with the singer of her favorite band. She had always seen him as the guy who didn't look like he fit in or that he was playing a role of a different person all the time. Plue looked up at her and smiled. She looks down to her little spirit and smiles, hugging him closer to her chest.

Lucy made it to the general store and walked in. The door slides open with a little bell ringing. The store clerk waves to Lucy and says hello. Lucy just smiles and grabs a small basket. She walks down the aisles, looking for snacks and other food for the apartment. She looked down the toy aisle and thought for a minute. She giggled as she decided to walk down it. Plue following right behind her. She looked up and down but nothing was catching her eye for Loke. She had wanted to get him just a little something for everything he's done. She was about to give up after minutes of searching through the toys.

_'What do you get for a guy who can get anything he wanted?_' She sighed as she thought to herself. She was leaving the aisle when something catches the corner of her eye. She gasps as she sees a tiny lion stuffed animal. It looked like it was for a little kid, but for some reason, she could totally see Loke loving this little gift. She picks it up and puts it into her basket. She looks down to Plue and smiles. "Ready to go back home buddy?" Plue stands before her and smiles as he appears to shake slightly. Lucy snaps her fingers and heads over to the candy aisle. "Almost forgot to get you some candy Plue!" She grabs a giant lollipop and heads to the check out line.

* * *

Gajeel storms out of a store, stomping his heavy boots as he walks. He grumbles to himself. Pantherlily flies beside him, his arms crossed.

"What exactly are you looking for Gajeel?"

Gajeel says nothing for a minute, looking around the different stores furiously. "I have to find the perfect one." He growls and grips his wild hair. "Why does this have to be so damn difficult?!" Lily looks at him and shakes his head in confusion. Gajeel sighs and takes out his phone. "I'm just gonna tell Levy I'm coming back a bit earlier than I expected."

* * *

Lucy stopped by a few more stores before deciding to return home. The sun was setting slightly, Lucy looked to a pole on the corner of the street, one with a clock on it. The time read 6:15pm. Lucy sent Plue back to the spirit world as she raced back home, hoping to get to wrap up her little gift to Loke before he got to the apartment.

Lucy reached her apartment within a half hour, putting her key into the lock she turned it. She opened the door and what she saw, made her face turn red. There were candles lit all around the living room, Levy was sitting in the chair, legs crossed, arms resting on either side of the chair arms, wearing nothing but a dark red lingerie outfit, with black lace trim. Her blue hair was hanging down and over her shoulders.

"OH MY GOD LEVY!" Lucy covers her eyes quickly and turns around in the doorway. Levy gasps as she sees Lucy, clearly expecting Gajeel, she reaches down and gathers up her robe that was down by the side of the chair.

"Lu! I'm so sorry! I thought you were Gajeel!" She said as her face too turned red.

"What kind of sex life do you two have!?"

Levy thought for a minute and was about to answer when Lucy stopped her. "Nevermind... I don't want to know! Just...let me wrap this gift up and put some food away, then I'm out of here." Levy wrapped herself up in the robe and blushed. Lucy quickly put away her things and went into her room to wrap up the stuffed animal and pack a bag for later. She came out of her room and down the hallway. She saw Levy sitting in the chair still quite embarrassed. She said goodbye and opened the door. Gajeel was standing in front of it with his hand up like he was about to knock on the door. He looks at Lucy, then past her towards Levy. He smirks as he looks back down to Lucy.

"What did I miss? Something good?" He laughs slightly to himself as Lucy rushes past him. He walks in and closes the door behind him. Levy walks over to him and sighs. Looking up at him with puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip.

"This was supposed to be a surprise... I wanted to apologize for how I've acted." She said.

Gajeel smiles and shakes his head slightly. He puts a hand on her head and ruffles her hair. "You didn't have to do all of this Shrimp... but I forgive you anyway." Levy smiles and hugs him tight.

* * *

Lucy walked out of the main doors to the apartment and waited on a bench outside. The stars had just begun to appear in the evening sky. She smiled as she looked over them all. She had her bag and Lokes' gift on the side of her, gripping the gift bag slightly as she looked down to it. '_Maybe this was a stupid idea to get him a gift... well if he doesn't like it, I guess I have a new lion to cuddle with at night!'_ She giggled as she thought to herself. Lucy heard a car horn beep and she looked out to the parking lot. In came a dark green, fairly new Jaguar car. It looked very sporty to say the least. What would you expect from a famous singer? The car stopped and the first thing she saw come out was wild orange hair. Loke turned to face her, putting an arm on top of the hood. He smiled devilishly at her. She stood up and walked over to the passenger side. Loke had met her there and opened the door, motioning her to step in. After she had settled in comfortably, Loke closed the door and went back over to the driver's side, getting in quickly.

"Didn't feel like sporting the limo on this fine evening sir?" Lucy said with joking tone.

Loke adjusts his shades and smiles. "Sometimes it's nice to be able to drive yourself places. Especially if you're picking up a gorgeous girl and you don't want anyone else to look at her." Lucy blushed and giggled at his comment. He laughed a bit to himself and drove off to the hotel he was staying at. It didn't take them long to reach the hotel. Lucy stepped out of the car and her jaw dropped. She had never really stayed in a fancy hotel before, let alone one with suites on every floor. A man walked up to Lucy and offered to take her bags from her. Lucy shook her head and declined the help, seeing how she only had one bag plus her gift bag for Loke. Loke came around and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into the hotel. There were many fans waiting in the lobby, all of them flocked over to Loke to get his autograph or picture taken. A larger man who worked at the hotel came to their rescue. He broke up the crowd and led Loke and Lucy to the elevator. Once the doors were closed, they both let out a sigh. Looking at each other, they start to laugh and their synchronized sigh.

Lucy pulls back some of her hair away from her face as she looks forward at the doors, waiting for them to open. Loke kept his eyes on her. She seemed a bit nervous to him, which he wasn't so surprised about. Having a flock of fans surround you, going to a hotel with massive suites for the first time, and with a man you just started a relationship with. He reached out a hand and grabbed her arm lightly, pulling her into his chest. She was shocked at first at the sudden pull, but relaxed immediately as she took in his scent. He kissed her on the head and rubbed her back softly. "You don't need to be nervous Lucy."

She quickly looked up at him, "Nervous? Who said I was nervous?! I'm not nervous at all!" She laughs slightly, but Loke could see right through it. She looked down at her feet as she held the bags in her hands. In all honesty, she was nervous. She was fully ready for what was possibly going to happen tonight, but second thoughts began to creep into her mind. Was this normal for someone who had never been with another intimately? There was no doubt in her mind that Loke was attractive. He was brave, and sweet, and everything she could ask for in a boyfriend. She just kept going back to the thought that maybe this is too soon, maybe afterwards he'll decide he doesn't want to be with her. Her thoughts continued to run a mile a minute, it almost made her dizzy to think about it. Loke noticed she was getting lost in her thoughts. He simply smiled and held her close once more. Her thoughts vanished from her mind as that familiar scent came into her nose. She smiled and nuzzled his chest slightly.

_'I'm just over thinking all of this... just relax and be yourself Lucy..._' She thought to herself as the doors opened on their floor.

Loke took her hand and led her down the hallway. He stopped in front of his door and slid his card key into the slot. The door clicked and he turned the knob, swinging the door wide open. Lucy's' jaw dropped once more as she entered the suite. "I am seriously not going to be able to get used to all of this..." She said as she walked around the suite, inspecting every room. Loke took her bag and led her to the bedroom. He set her bag down by the dresser and turned to face her. She was still holding onto his gift. She realized she was still holding on to it and shook her head. "Oh! Um... this is for you!" She holds out the gift in front of her body. "I don't know if you'd like it, but I saw it, and it made me think of you...so... well... if you don't like it, I can just take it back."

Loke silently opened the bag, searched through the tissue paper, and pulled out the little stuffed lion. Lucy stood there, biting her lip, watching his reaction. He blankly looked at it, he was about to say something when Lucy couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Ugh! I knew it! It was a horrible idea!" She gripped her hair and pulled it slightly. She stopped as she heard Loke's laugh. She looked up at him. "What's so funny?"

Loke takes off his glasses and wipes away a tear that had formed from him laughing so much. He sets his glasses down along with the lion, and walks over to Lucy, pulling her into a hug.

"You're so cute Lucy." Lucy's eyes widen as she was pulled in.

"So... you like it?" She said as her face blushes slightly, looking up into his olive-green ones.

He kisses her softly on her lips. "I love it Lucy." Loke looks into her eyes, then down to her soft lips. He brings a hand to her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. He moves it to the back of her head and pulls her closer to his lips. He smiles as he brushes his lips against hers. Lucy could feel heat move to her cheeks even more. Loke slowly moved his lips to her neck, kissing it lightly. Lucy lets out a soft sigh as he kisses her sensitive neck. He moves his mouth up to her ear and whispers. "If you would let me, I'd like to thank you for this little gift..."

* * *

**AN: and with that, the end of the chapter. :) off to go work on the next one! hopefully I shall have it up tonight!**

**Thank you all for the reviews, favs, and follows of my story! Please keep the reviews coming and I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. ^_^**

**Please go check out wisdomk6906 story Iron Gray!**

**Awesome and very well written out story about how Gajeel is first joining Fairy Tail. Make sure you review her story as well!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Chapter 21! woo!**

**warning! smut right away! dont want to read, just skip over to the first break line in the story.**

**Thank you for the reviews! 8D you guys are awesome for all of the support you are giving me!**

* * *

Loke pushes Lucy up against the wall, her heart began to race as he takes her lips with his. He grips her waist and lifts her body up off the ground. She wraps her legs around his waist and her arms wrap around his neck. His hands move down to her thighs, gripping them lightly. He pushes his body into hers, causing her to moan softly. Loke took this chance to move his tongue into her mouth. Lucy grips the back of his head as she kisses him back passionately.

Loke breaks the kiss to nip at her neck. She lifts her head up to give him better access to it. He smirks and rocks his body back and forth into hers. Lucy's body was reacting just as he wanted it to. Loke smirked and turned around, still holding her in place, he takes her over to the king size bed. He sets her down lightly, kissing her lips wildly. His hands travel over her body. He grips her shirt and starts pulling it up. Lucy gets the idea and sits up, only breaking the kiss to get her shirt off along with his. Loke pushes her back down with his body as he presses into her. His hands move up to her chest and teasingly grips her breasts. Lucy moans softly into the kiss.

He stops and smiles down at her. Lucy was panting slightly from the lack of breath, staring right back up to him. He leans in and kisses the space in between her chest. He slowly moves down to her stomach, stopping at her belly button. Lucy was watching him with lust filled eyes. Her thoughts no longer raced or questioned anything. All she could think about was Loke. She wanted him to ravish her, to take her, make her feel like a woman. Loke seemed to know what she was thinking every time he looked into her brown eyes. His hands gripped the rim of her skirt and pulls it down slowly off her legs, revealing her pink underwear. He smiles as he kisses her stomach. Lucy blushes madly. He stands up and takes off the rest of his clothes. He reaches into the nightstand beside the bed and grabs something, causing Lucy to blush as she realizes what he had grabbed. He climbs back into the bed and sits up against the head-board, he sets himself up for her. Lucy looked over his body and smiled. Needless to say she was quite impressed with what she saw. She decided to take off the rest of her clothing as well. She reaches back and unhooks her bra, tossing it aside. She hesitantly takes off the last piece of clothing and stands beside the bed. Her legs were crossed as her arms covered up her chest, she looked to Loke, completely embarrassed.

Loke held out his hand to her, she took it and climbed into bed with him. He pulled her into his lap and put a hand behind her head, once again pulling her lips to his. He could feel her body tense up as she could feel his body touching hers. She was nervous, and that's when it hit him. He broke the kiss and looked at this beautiful girl who shook slightly in his lap. "Lucy...have you done this before?"

Lucy looked away and bit her lip. She responded with a shaky voice. "N-no...I... I haven't. You're my... first."

Loke just smiled and brought her face back to his. "We'll take it slow until you're comfortable." Lucy smiled and put her head against his. She wraps her arms around his neck and takes a breath. She raises her body slightly to position herself over him. Loke's hands move down to her sides, gripping her lightly. Lucy lowered herself onto him, she winces and stops about halfway. The pain was almost too much for her to continue. Her eyes look into his, tears forming slightly.

"Loke... can you... help me?"

Loke smiled sweetly at her, "I'm sorry Lucy." he said before kissing her tenderly. His grip on her sides tighten as he pushes her down quickly the rest of the way. Lucy's eyes closed shut in pain. Loke sat there not moving until she was ready. Lucy could feel the warm tear escape her eye, but she kept her lips on his. Loke moved a hand away from her side and up to her breast. He took it in hand and began to tease her slightly. The pain between her thighs sided within minutes, replaced by pleasure. Her hands moved to his shoulders as she begins to move slowly on top of him. Her pace was slow but Loke didn't care. He was with her fully. Just being with her like this, was all he ever wanted. His hand that was on her side, wrapped around her waist as she moved up and down.

Loke resisted the urge to move his body still, not wanting to hurt her. His kisses moved down to her neck, leaving love marks as he goes. Lucy moaned a bit louder as he marked her. Her pace slowly increasing. Her body was becoming hot as she moved. Loke noticed her increasing pace and decided to move finally. He holds her in place and turns her over so that he was towering over her now. She grips his shoulders and moans out his name as he grips either side of the bed, and pushes himself into her, slowly increasing his pace as he does. She throws her head back and arks her back, her hips move on their own into his with each thrust. Loke lifts up one of her legs and wraps it around his body, thrusting harder and faster into her.

"Loke! I.. I don't know how much longer I can..." Her face was flushed, her body was hot. She was nearing her end. Loke too was coming close to his. He kisses her passionately as he continues his pace. Loke continues his thrusts into her until he felt her come to her end. Her nails dug deep into his skin as she called out his name. Loke thrust hard into her a few more times before reaching his max as well. He holds her body close to his, both panting heavily. He could feel her body shake beneath him. He smiles and lifts his body up slightly, looking into her sweet brown eyes.

"I love you Lucy."

Lucy smiles up at him. She runs her hands through his orange mane, "I love you too Loke." She blushes and bites her lip as she looks at him. He turns his head slightly and raises a brow.

"What's that look for?"

She giggles, "Can we do that again?"

Loke smiles and laughs at her slightly. He kisses her forehead before leaving her on the bed for a minute. He returned cleaned up and ready to go again. He sits down next to her and puts his hands behind his head. "This time, you get to do all the work. You can have your way with me, Princess." He winks at her as she smiles, climbing on top of him once more.

* * *

Lucy was the first to wake up. Her brown eyes slowly opening to the new morning. She was curled up in Lokes' arms, her head resting on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, slow and steady. She smiles as she remembers the night before. Like the first night she had kissed him. It was something magical and it ment something more for her. She felt sore, but tried to not think about it. She slipped out from the covers and into the master bathroom. She started the shower and waited for the right temperature before stepping in. The water was warm and it felt good as it ran over her body. She could still feel him touching her all over. The second time they made love, he had touched her more. She commanded him. He was under her control and she loved every second of it. He made her feel like a goddess. She closed her eyes and replayed everything in her head. She grabbed the soap and rubbed it all over her body, blushing as her hands ran the bar of soap over her chest and down her stomach. She stopped her hands just below her belly button. The feeling of having Loke inside of her still fresh in her mind and body apparently.

That's when two hands run down from her shoulders to her own hands, lacing their fingers into hers, and begin to run the soap over her body. Lucy looks back to Loke who stood behind her. He kisses her shoulder slightly as the water runs over his head. "Good morning beautiful. Are you feeling alright?"

Lucy smiles, still blushing, she turns to face him in the shower. "Yes, I'm alright. Still a little sore. And... it just feels... like.. well.." She turns her gaze away from him. Loke laughs a bit and hugs her tight.

"I get it Lucy. I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself last night."

She felt her face get even hotter. "I did."

Loke lifts up her chin and kisses her. "How would you like to go out to dinner tonight? And maybe when we get back, we can try something new." He said with a sly smirk on his face. Lucy smiles and kisses him back.

"We'll see. I guess you better take me somewhere good!"

* * *

Lucy came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, another was being used to dry her hair. Her phone began to ring as she walked over to the bed. She answered it, "Hello?"

A gruff voice spoke, "Hey Blondie! I need your help!"

Lucy pushed out her hip to one side and put a hand on her hip, looking annoyed. "I have a name you know! It's Lucy! And why do you need my help?"

Gajeel growls into the phone, speaking softly, "I need you to come distract Shorty for me."

"Um.. why exactly?" She asked as Loke entered the room, walking up behind her and kissing her naked shoulder before pulling her body into his. She blushes and pushes him away slightly.

"I can't tell you! Look, just get over here as soon as possible! I have to sneak out of here before-" Lucy could hear Levy in the background calling for Gajeel. Panic was in his voice. "Hurry!"

Lucy stood there looking at her phone as he hung up on her quickly. She groans and pushes back Loke once more.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"It was Gajeel... he wants me to go over and keep Levy distracted. I have no clue why he can't do it himself or have Lily do it."

Loke sits on the bed and rubs the towel over his mane. "It's probably because he's out looking for a ring for-" Loke cut himself up realizing he wasn't supposed to say anything to anyone.

"He's WHAT?!" Lucy rushed over to Loke and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. "He's going to propose?! Gaaaaah! Oh my gooood! I'm so excited!" She said as she jumps up and down. Loke just sighs and puts a hand up to his face.

"I reeeeaally wasn't supposed to say anything."

Lucy ignored him and went to her bag and dressed herself quickly. She finished getting dressed and ran out the door. Loke sat there starring at the door. "So much for saying goodbye..."

* * *

Lucy unlocks the door to the apartment, Levy was watching T.V. on the couch. She really was reading the book that was settled in her lap Lucy noticed as she got closer to her friend. "Hey Levy! What's up?"

Levy looked up at her friend with tears overflowing in her eyes. Lucy sat down quickly, "Levy what's wrong?!"

"Oh Lu... it's Gajeel... I think... I think he's going to break up with me!"

Lucy was about to tell Levy the truth when she remembered that she wasn't even supposed to know. "Oh Levy, what makes you think that?"

"He's been acting so weird lately! I know I've been a bit moody, I mean, it is almost my time of the month, I'm expecting it in a few days, but I mean... just because I'm a little grouchy doesn't mean you should just dump me! Lucy what'll I do? I love him so much!" She throws herself at her friend and Lucy catches her in her arms, awkwardly patting Levy on her back.

"I'm sure he's not going to break up with you Levy. Just give him a bit of space and maybe some time? I'm sorry I honestly don't know what to say."

Levy sits back up and sniffles, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You really don't think he wants to dump me?"

"He'd be a total dumbass if he did Levy. Trust me."

Levy smiled and hugged Lucy tight. "Thanks Lu. I'll try not to think about this too much. Maybe I really did just over react over nothing. Stupid PMS!" Both of the girls laugh. Lucy laughs a bit more nervously, knowing all too well what Gajeel had in mind.

Levy's phone went off as a text message came in for her. She read it and smiled, quickly responding to it. Lucy smiled slightly and asked what the sudden smile was about. "That was Gajeel. He wants to take me out to dinner tonight. Man I feel like a total idiot now." Levy grabbed Lucy's hand. "Say! Lucy! You should help me pick out an outfit for tonight!"

Lucy nodded and both girls stood up and ran down to Levy's room.

* * *

Gajeel had picked up Levy in the evening. She had on a loose-fitting green dress. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, with her silky headband holding back her bangs. Gajeel was wearing his black suit with the dark red undershirt and red tie. He had on her red scarf she had made for him, wrapped around his head, causing his short hair to look slightly more spiky in the back. Levy didn't know where they were going, but she knew that the drive looked and felt familiar. It finally came back to her as they pulled up the restaurant where they had their first date. She turned to Gajeel who had a wide smile on his face. Her eyes soften as she smiled back at him.

"Gajeel... this is..."

"Yeah, yeah I know. It's just been a while since we've eaten here. Thought we could change it up a bit." He gets out of the car he was driving and went around to the other side. He opens the door and holds out a hand to Levy. The photographers were snapping pictures left and right, just like before she thought. This time there wasn't a fan girl to be found. Levy thought it was weird but didn't dwell on the thought. Gajeel led her inside to the restaurant where no one was to be found. It was empty. Levy looked up at Gajeel who was smiling down at her.

The waiter took the two of them to a table that was set aside from the others in an open area of the restaurant. Gajeel pulled out the chair for Levy, carefully pushing it in for her as well. He goes to the other side and sits down himself. The waiters bring out silver trays and sets them down in front of the two of them. "Gajeel... did you do all of this?"

"Well, yeah... I thought it would be nice to be just us tonight." He said before digging into the start of their meal. Levy smiles and starts eating her first course as well.

The two of them finished three courses, having pleasant conversations the whole time. When the waiter came over to ask Gajeel if they were ready for the next meal, Levy began to rub Gajeel's leg with her foot. Gajeel glanced over at her nervously as he continued to talk to the man beside him. She had a smirk on her face as her foot went higher on his leg, inching closer to his knee. Gajeel dismissed the man and pushed away Levy's foot slightly that had made its way slightly past his knee. He leans in and whispers. "Levy, now is not the time for that. I actually would like to talk to you about something."

Gajeel jumped back in his seat nervously. Right after the words left his mouth, Levy's eyes began to water, her hands went right to her face. "I knew it. Lucy was wrong! You do want to break up with me!"

Gajeel raised a studded brow, "Wha-What the hell are you talking about Shrimp?"

She slammed her hands on the table. "You've been acting weird for the past few days! If you wanted to break up with me, you didn't have to take me out to eat and humiliate me like this!"

The waiter came back out with just a single silver tray with a wrapped box on the plate. He placed it in front of Levy who sat there staring at it. "What is this?"

Gajeel gulped and loosened his tie slightly. "I uh... Levy... well the thing is.. open your gift first. It'll be easier to do this once you do."

Levy looked from him to the box placed in front of her. With a shaky hand, she unwraps the box, revealing a book with no print on the front. She looks back up to Gajeel who seemed very nervous for some reason. Seeing the confusion on her face, Gajeel spoke. "Go ahead and open it." She did as she was told. She flipped open the front side and there was some wording on the first page.

_Hey Shrimp,_

_I've never been good with words, so hopefully this book will let you know how I truly feel._

Levy turns the page and her hand stops midway of turning the page. In the middle of the book, the pages were cut out. There was a tiny, velvet box nestled in the middle. Levy looks up at Gajeel, tears forming in her wide eyes.

"Gajeel...?"

He had already gotten down on one knee and grabbed her hand, gripping it with a shaky hand. For the first time in his life, he was nervous. He swallowed hard before he spoke. "Levy McGarden." He picks up the velvet box.

Her free hand moved to her mouth, warm tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Will you...will you marry me?" He opens the tiny lid to show a ring with a light blue diamond in the middle. His face was completely red.

Levy nods her head and wraps her arms around his neck. "Yes. Yes Gajeel Redfox. I will."

Gajeel smiles and hugs her back tightly. Letting out a breath that he had held in. Levy cups his face in her hands, kissing him multiple times on the lips. "Yes I will marry you!"

* * *

**AN: ok so I didn't get a chance to really reread this one over, sooo if something doesn't makes sense, please let me know and I will go and fix it! **

**also! Finally! Both pairings have a happy ending in this chapter lol possible new chapter up later! :)  
Please R&R!**


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning, Levy couldn't wait to talk to Lucy about her new engagement. Levy opened Lucys' bedroom door slightly, peaking in. She could see the blonde snuggled under the blankets, sleeping peacefully. Levy giggled and opened the door, tip-toeing over to the bed. She jumps up and lands on top of Lucy's body. Lucy woke up instantly, groaning and wincing at the slight pain she was just put in. Levy grabbed Lucys' shoulders and shook her excitedly. "Lucy! Wake up! I can't wait anymore to tell you this!"

Lucy opens a drowsy eye, looking up at her friend. "What is it?"

Levy shoved her left hand forward into Lucy's face. She screams in excitement. Lucy covered her face with the blanket, trying to avoid the already wide awake roommate. "I knew that already Levy..."

Levy stops her movements and crosses her arms across her chest. "Wait... you knew Gajeel was going to propose to me?! Lucy! I thought we were friends!"

"We are Levy! And I found out from Loke, who really just kinda blurted it out by accident."

Levy crawls off of Lucy and sits on the bed beside her, looking down at her ring. "Say Lucy... I was thinking about something."

Lucy sighs slightly and sits up in the bed. "What's up?"

Levy looked up at Lucy with a serious look on her face. "I... I want you to be the maid of honor at my wedding."

Lucy smiles and hugs Levy tight. "Well duh! Who else is as awesome as me?"

"We haven't set a date yet, but as soon as we figure that out, we are so going dress shopping!" She let's go of Lucy and heads out of the room, closing the door behind her. Lucy watched her leave and waited another minute before letting out a sigh.

"It's safe to come out now." She turns her head slightly as she looks towards the bathroom. An orange haired Loke popped his head around the corner of the door frame. He had on only a towel around his waist. He walks over to the bed and sits on the edge. Lucy goes over to him and wraps her arms over his shoulders, running her hands over his bare chest.

"Well that would have been awkward."

Lucy kisses his neck lightly. "Why? This is my apartment too. And if I want you to spend the night here, I can."

Loke put a hand over one of hers. "I'm just saying, what if we were doing something?"

Lucy gives him a look. "This early in the morning?"

Loke smirked and looked back at her. "Why not?" He said as he licks her neck. A shudder went through her body.

"Because it's really early annd we did it so many times last night after Levy left for dinner. I don't know if my body can take much more Loke." He just smiles and trails kisses up her neck. Lucy giggled slightly and pushed off of him. Loke in turn stood up from the bed. He turned his head slightly, glancing over his shoulder at the woman on the bed. She was laying down on her stomach with her legs bent at the knees. He unwraps his towel and lets it fall to the floor.

"Well then... I guess I'll just have to go get dressed... " He walks slowly away from the bed, heading for the bathroom.

Lucy bit her lip as she watched him walk away slowly. He was definitely doing this on purpose. She scrambles to get up and off the bed, rushing over to Loke, she wraps her arms under his and around his body. Holding him close to her. She rests her head on his back. He turns his body around in her arms to face her and hugs her back. Lucy looks up at him and kisses his warm lips lightly. Loke reaches a hand up to her golden hair and pulls her into the kiss more.

"I want to take you out tonight. Any preferences?"

Lucy thinks for a minute but then shakes her head. "Nope. None. I want you to surprise me." Loke laughs and kisses her again.

"Good, because I've got the perfect place. I'm going to head over to the hotel for a conference with Juvia and the other guys for a little while. I'll give you the address and you can meet me up there."

"Sounds good to me. What should I wear?"

Loke grins, "I'll send something over for you." He gives her one last kiss before letting her go. "For now, I really do need to go get dressed."

Lucy pouts and moves her hands to his hips. "So you're gonna tease me and then leave me like this? I thought you were better than that Loke..."

Loke laughs to himself and picks Lucy up, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Well I don't want to make myself out to be a jerk, I guess being a little late will be fine. Gajeel does it all the time anyways."

Lucy giggles as he takes her back to the bed.

* * *

Levy left Lucy's room and went into her own. Lily was curled up on her bed. She laid back down beside him. She smiles as she looks down at her hand.

"He was a wreck trying to look for the perfect ring for you..." Pantherlily said with one eye open, looking right at her.

Levy's smile faded slightly, "I know... and I was an idiot for thinking he wanted to break up with me just because he was acting weird."

"You have been behaving oddly as of late..." Pantherlily said under his breath. Levy sent him a death glare, causing him to hide his face from her. She let out a sigh after a minute and thinks to herself.

_'I haven't noticed it, but maybe I have been a bit mean to him..._'

Levy shakes her head slightly and jumps back up out of bed. "I just need to go down to the library. That'll keep me in a good mood!"

She gets dressed quickly and leaves her apartment, rushing to one of her favorite places.

Pantherlily yawned and stretched as she walked out of the room, finally able to get some decent sleep without any interruptions.

* * *

The conference took longer than anyone had expected. Loke sent a text to Lucy letting her know to show up a bit later to the restaurant he had chosen for them. He put his phone back into his pocket and looked back up to the man in charge of the concert. He had such the monotone voice and Loke always hated that about him. He was wishing they had the other man who got right down to business about their concerts and didn't take up much of their time. This man, however, took hours and hours to explain one thing and made it sound more complicated than it needed to be. Loke looked to the other two guys in his band. Gajeel looked extremely bored and irritated. Gray was rolling a pencil around on the table, trying to stay awake. He had been out late with Juvia the night before and had one too many drinks. Juvia seemed fine as she listened to every word the man said, taking notes as he speaks. Loke felt his phone begin to ring in his pocket. He took it out and glanced at the vibrating phone. He groaned to himself and hit ignore, pushing his phone back into his pants.

_'What the hell does she want! I'm going to have to get a new phone soon if she doesn't stop calling me._'

The man stopped talking for a minute and looked around at the bands' faces. He sighed and picked up his papers, setting them into his briefcase. "I guess that's all I have to say about the show coming up. Does anyone have any questions?"

Silence was around the room. Juvia raised her hand slowly, but Gajeel grabbed it without looking and pinned it back down at her side. The man let out another sigh and walked out of the room. The band sighed heavily, all of them thinking the same thing. If they had to sit in here for another hour just to hear the man explain something to Juvia, they might actually go insane. Loke stood from his chair and headed for the door.

"Hey Loke, what's the rush?" Gray called out to his friend. Loke looked back and smiled.

"I just have a date with a special someone, I'm already late so I'll see you guys tomorrow." He waved a hand and walked out. Gray smiled slightly and looked over to Juvia who was gathering up all her notes and putting them neatly into the binder.

"Say Juvia, what are you doing after this?"

Juvia looked up quickly and blushed. "Well, I um, I'm not sure Gray...I'm not sure I would like to partake in drinks again, but if you had something else in mind?"

"Yeah I do actually." He smiled at her, sending a nervous chill down her spine.

Gajeel had his phone out the moment the annoying man left the room. He was sending texts to Levy, who in turn, was sending them right back. He had an evil grin on his face. Levy thought she was being cute by sending him pictures of her in the library, all it really did was make him think about other things. He had asked her if she wanted him to meet him up at the library or meet somewhere to eat. Levy replied to him, telling him to meet her at the library since they were closing soon. They could talk about it in the car. Gajeel grinned widely and followed Juvia and Gray to the car.

* * *

Loke had on his best suit with his red tie. He left his blue-tinted shades at his hotel and kept his wild orange hair spiky. He was waiting at the restaurant table for Lucy patiently. He was excited to see her tonight. He had picked out an all black dress for her, one that would definitely show off any curve she had. He looked around the room quitely, his hands together with his elbows resting on the table. There was still no sign of her anywhere. A waiter came to his table and offered him another glass of champagne. Loke nodded and the man poured the liquid into his glass. Loke sighed as he picked up the small glass and sipped it down.

* * *

Lucy was rushing to get ready for her dinner. She lost track of time when she was at work earlier and now was trying to find her shoes for the sexy black dress Loke had sent over to her. She stood up from looking under her bed, cursing herself for losing one of her favorite pair of shoes. She went to her closet and began to throw things out of it, not noticing her phone going off on the desk.

* * *

Loke hung up the phone for the third time. He was getting antsy in his seat, wondering if he should just go pick her up and see what the hold up is. He was about to get up and go when his phone went off. Thinking it was Lucy, he quickly answers it, not bothering to check the phone number. "Hey pretty lady, I've been waiting for you here, everything ok?"

A familiar conniving voice answered back. "Everything's fine Loke, thanks for asking."

Loke gripped the phone tightly, he was about to hang up when he realized who it was. The voice spoke again. "Before you think about hanging up, I really do need to talk to you about something important."

"There's nothing that could be this important that you need to keep calling me, Karen!" He hangs up the phone and slams it on the table.

"But Loke, my love, this is important."

Loke's eyes widen slightly as he hears her voice behind him. He stands and turns to yell at her for following him when he stops and stares, his eyes practically jumping out of his skull. Karen stood there with a smile and a belly that was sticking out.

"Don't you want to talk about our baby?" She said as she rubbed a hand over her pregnant stomach.

Loke began to shake in fear. "That... can't be mine...I never-"

Karen stepped closer to him, placing a hand on his cheek. "Oh but you did... remember that night where I helped you back to your room? You told me that you loved me and wanted to be with me. That's when we made sweet, passionate love to each other... all night long... You must have forgotten seeing how you threw me out of the room the next morning. But I have the proof right here..." She hands him an envelope. Loke looks down at it and then back up to her.

"What the hell is this?"

"Well, I went to the doctor and had a test done. He said that I had conceived around that time. And let's be honest Loke, I love you, and I always will. I was never with another man even when we were separated. And now..." She looks down at her stomach, rubbing it again. "Now we can start a new life together with our little child."

Loke stood there in terror. _'How could this happen? There's no way that this... abomination... growing inside of this witch could be mine..._' He clenched his fist and grits his teeth. His olive-green eyes pierced into hers. "I will take you to court if I have to Karen... that baby, is not mine. And I'll find a way to prove it." He shoves her aside slightly. Karen took this opportunity and tumbled into the chair slightly, making it look like he had pushed her. Everyone around them gasped at the sight of a man pushing down a pregnant woman. Loke looked around and then back at Karen who looked fearful. Loke growled and ran out of the restaurant, wanting to get as far away as he could from this she devil.

A waiter came and helped Karen up. "Are you alright miss? Do you need us to call the cops?"

Karen shook her head, "No, no, please don't. I must have just lost my balance is all. I'll be fine." The waiter made sure she made it to the doors safely before returning to his job. Karen smiled wickedly. She looked out from beside the door and saw Lucy racing for the restaurant. Karen smiles to herself. Lucy stopped in front of the doors and pants slightly. She looks at her little piece of paper to confirm that this was the place she was meeting Loke at. She smiled and nodded her head, about to walk in.

"If you're looking for Loke, he already left."

Lucy stopped in her tracks and looked over to Karen. She smiles slightly. "I'm sorry, do you know Loke?"

Karen smiles and giggles slightly. "Why yes... he's the father of my child." She said as she places a hand on her stomach.

Lucy's heart dropped at that instant. "I... I don't believe you... who are you?!"

"My name is Karen... I used to be Loke's fiance. And it is true. We made love before he left for his tour, and now I am bearing his child. He actually was going to meet you here and tell you that what you two have... is over. He's going to be with me now."

Lucy stomped her foot and pointed at Karen. "I don't believe a word your saying! I'm going to talk to Loke now!" She reached for the door handle when Karen stopped her again.

"He already has gone. He stood you up little girl. I told you he doesn't want to be with you anymore. He sent me here to tell you that it was over between the two of you. That he was just... using you until I came back into his life. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news deary. So long." She waved a hand as she stepped into her car. Smiling wickedly as she watched Lucy stand there in disbelief.

Tears began to form in Lucy's eyes. "It...it can't be... Loke... is this really true..?"

* * *

**AN: Dun Dun Dun! little bit of a curveball there... hope you all enjoyed! Sorry for the late update, started working on a new story called Trials... and the fact that I've been working so much was a major factor as well :( sad kitty face... anywho! might have another chpt up later today, not sure but for now...I'll leave you with all of that lol**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I present, Chapter 23 :3 **

**I am ubber soooooorry about not updating sooner! I know some of you probably want to murder me lol but here it is ^-^ I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please check out my new story Trials. It's a GaLe story with some extra characters thrown in. ( Don't forget to check out wisdomk6906's story, Iron Gray, as well! )**

* * *

Lucy felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. She was walking home from the restaurant with tears flowing from her eyes. _'This can't be right... Why didn't he tell me about her? After everything between us..._' She put a hand to her stomach, she felt like she was going to be sick at her own thoughts. Lucy fought with her thoughts, debating if she should call Loke or not. _'Am I just destined to be unhappy for the rest of my life?... I lose my parents, my grandmother kicks me out, and now... Loke... I just can't find happiness.'_ Her feet started to pick up the pace without her even noticing, going from a quick walk right into a run back to the apartments.

Lucy reached the apartments, her eyes red from sobbing, she gripped her panting chest as she slowed down to a walk right up to the door. She wiped her eyes with the back of her wrist. _'I can't believe I fell for someone like him... he probably was just using me...'_ Her swollen eyes looked up to the door. Someone was coming out of the front doors. It was Mira. Great. The one person Lucy did not want to get stuck talking to. Lucy quickly wiped her eyes again and put on a smile as Mira approached her.

"Good evening Lucy!" She said with a sweet smile.

"Hey Mira. What brings you here?" Lucy said back with a smile.

"Oh, just checking up on a few tenants for Gramps. Oh Lucy, your face is all red... is everything ok?" She said with concern in her voice.

Lucy smiled and laughed slightly. "Yeah I'm fine. Really. I'm just, uh... a little tired is all."

Mira wasn't convinced in the slightest, but decided not to press the matter. She just sighed softly and smiled. "Well, if everything is ok, I'll leave you be. Have a good night Lucy." She waved goodbye and walked past Lucy.

Lucy let out a breath and walked into her apartment, glad to have avoided explaining everything. She really did not want to talk about this to anyone. She was really hoping to avoid Levy tonight as well. She opened up the door slowly, peeking her head in. She looked around and didn't see anyone in the living room or kitchen. She walked in and shut the door. "Levy? You home?" Lucy waited for an answer and when no one replied she sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." Lucy let down her hair and shook her head. She went to her room and went right to the shower. She got out of the dress Loke had bought her as fast as she could, and went right in the shower. The hot water burned her skin slightly, but at least that pain took her mind off the pain in her heart.

Lucy stepped out of the bathroom and was drying off her wet hair. She looked to the bed and saw the little stuffed lion she had bought for Loke. The pain she felt came flooding back into her mind. She went over and picked it up. Her eyes began to swell up with tears once more when the door buzzed. She wondered who it could be seeing how she wasn't really expecting anyone. Lucy went over to the door and opened it. Loke was out of breath slightly. Lucy stared at him with wide eyes.

"Lucy! I'm so sorry! I can explain everything!" He said quickly.

Lucy threw the lion at him. He caught it in his arms and looked at her. "You want to explain how that woman at the restaurant is carrying your own child!? How you were just using me this whole time? You made me look like a fool! You made me believe that you actually loved me..."

"Lucy please! I do love you, this is just-"

"This is just what?! A misunderstanding! That woman clearly was pregnant! God.. I can't even look at you right now. Go away Loke... I don't ever want to see you again." Lucy slams the door shut before Loke could say anything else. He slammed his fist against the door repeatedly, calling out her name. Lucy just stood behind the door, clenching her fists and letting her tears fall from her eyes.

* * *

The car stopped in front of the library Levy worked at. Gajeel stepped out of the car and walked inside. He looked around for Levy but didn't see her at first. He went up to the front desk and stood beside it, tapping his foot impatiently. "Hey Shrimp! You still in here?!" He called out. He heard shuffling and books falling to the ground, along with a little girl cursing the sudden surprise. Levy came around the corner from a giant book-case. She smiled as she saw Gajeel, who gave her one of his infamous smiles right back. Levy made her way over to him and jumped up into his arms, receiving a tight hug from Gajeel. "How's it going Shorty? You all done here?"

Levy giggles and kisses him lightly on the lips. "Yes I'm done here. But um.. can we talk for a minute before we go to dinner?" Gajeel looks down at her with a raised, metal brow. "You may want to sit down..."

"I think I can handle whatever you have to tell me Shrimp." He said as he sets her down. He crosses his arms across his chest, waiting for her to speak.

Levy shrugs her shoulders. "Ok... I warned you." She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her heart began to race slightly. She looked up into his crimson eyes and with a straight face spoke. "Gajeel... I'm late." She said seriously.

He looked around slightly and then his eyes came back to her, he shrugged his shoulders at her. "For what?"

Levy rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm late Gajeel!"

Gajeel began to become frustrated and growled at her. "What the hell are you talking about Levy?!"

Levy stomped her foot and thrust her hands down at her side as she yelled up at him. "I'm pregnant you idiot!" Her face went red as she yelled.

Gajeel stared at her for what seemed like forever. Without a word, he fell backwards onto the floor. Levy groaned as she put her hands on her hips. "I told him he should have sat down for his..."

Levy had managed to lift up Gajeel and lean him up against the front desk. When he came to, Levy had a hand on his shoulder and was kneeling down in front of him, smiling slightly. "I told you so."

Gajeel put a hand on his head and groaned. His eyes widen after a minute and he turns his head to her. "Levy... you said...is it true?"

Levy blushed and looked at him with a smile. "Well... I was going to go get a pregnancy test after work today... but all the signs are there. And.. well.. if I am...I didn't want you to freak out and leave me over this... I know you said you never wanted to have kids, because you said you wouldn't make a good father, being in the band and all, you just wouldn't have time..."

Gajeel brought a hand up to her face, her eyes widen as he moves his hand slowly down to her stomach. Pressing down on it lightly. He lets out a shaky breath. "Levy... I would give up everything to help you raise this child. And you don't need to go get a pregnancy test... you are definitely pregnant. Just weird I was never able to sense it sooner..." Levy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her right back.

"Gajeel... I don't know what I would do without you... but I'm glad to have found you."

Gajeel smiled as he nuzzled her. "I'm glad you gave me a chance. Now let's get out of her and grab a bite to eat. Now that you're eating for two, you ought to be hungry."

Levy giggled and stood up, taking hold of Gajeels' hand into hers. As they left the building, Levy looked around and turned off the lights. She was thinking about how many adventure she was about to have in store for the two of them. A wedding and now a new life growing inside of her.

* * *

The next morning, Loke was on a mission. He had located where Karen was staying and pounded on her door. She answered it and smiled once she saw who was standing in front of her door. "My, my, look who as has come running back to me. Did that blonde whore finally get it through her head that you and I are soul mates?" She said as she rubbed her stomach. Lokes' eyes looked dark as he put a hand to her throat. He lifted her up slightly up against the wall. Karen's hands went to his as she tried to get his grip off of her throat.

"You have ruined my life for the last time. You are coming with me to get a paternity test."

"Like HELL I am! I know this child is yours Loke! You can't force me to do anything!"

Loke smirked and lifted up his other hand. He had lit it up with his powers, Karen looked at him in fear. "You will come with me Karen. Or one of two things can happen. I can take you to the authorities and explain our little... situation... or you can come with me quietly and get the test done. And if this...child is mine, I will help support it, but I will not be with you. But... so help me if this thing growing inside of you is not mine, you are to leave me be for the rest of your miserable life. So which will it be?"

He set Karen back down and she coughed slightly, rubbing her neck. "I'll take that test... only to prove to you that this really is your child. And when I'm right, you will be mine. Forever."

Loke grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. "I highly doubt that."

* * *

Lucy seemed to be in a daze the whole time she was at work. She often found herself coming in and out of her thoughts. Everytime she felt like crying, she would excuse herself to the bathroom and wipe away whatever came out. She knew that everyone in the small restaurant could tell she wasn't in a good mood at all. Natsu came up to Lucy when she walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Lucy, you feeling alright? You don't look so good." Happy flew up beside him with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, you feelin' ok?" He said with concern.

Lucy smiled at them weakly, "You guys, I'm totally fine! You worry too much."

She walked past the two as they both looked at each other. "Man... something's up with Lucy... but I can't put my finger on it, Happy." Natsu said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh Natsu... you have you ever seen a broken-hearted girl in your life?" Lisanna said from behind the kitchen corner. Natsu put his hands behind his head as he looked at her.

"Come to think of it, I haven't. She didn't look that broken-hearted to me..."

Lisanna rolled her eyes as she sighed. "Just come back in here and help me cook this stew."

Lucy went back to serving the customers, putting on her fake smile, hoping no one else would notice her for the rest of her shift.

* * *

Levy hadn't come back home in a few days, Lucy barely talked to her or anyone else for the matter. She went to work, came back home, and went right to bed. She didn't bother cooking for herself seeing how she wasn't hungry. She finally had the day off and was able to sleep in. That was until she heard the apartment door close, and moments later, her bedroom door opened. Levy popped her head in and saw her friend curled up in her pink comforter. Levy walked over and crawled into the bed beside her.

"Hey Lucy... you hungry?"

Lucy looked at Levy with sad eyes. "No, I'm fine Levy. You go on ahead and have breakfast without me."

Levy looked at Lucy as she sat up in the bed. "Lu... Natsu told me you haven't eaten in days. He said that you haven't been yourself either." She looked down at her feet. "And I know I haven't been here in a while either... Gajeel wanted me to stay with him to spend time with him before the concert tonight."

Lucy sat straight up. "The concerts' tonight?!"

"Yeah, did you hit your head and forget?! You've been waiting for this day forever!" Levy noticed Lucys' expression change,"You.. are still coming tonight, right?"

Lucy pulled her knees up to her chest. "I.. I don't know if I can Levy..."

Levy gets off the bed and puts her hands on her hips. "Well, if you change your mind, I'll leave your ticket on your desk. But your pregnant friend would love for you to join her tonight!"

Lucy looks up at Levy in shock. "You're pregnant?! Does Gajeel know!?"

Levy giggled and smiled, "Yes and he couldn't be happier. Neither can I, Lu. I really hope you come tonight... Loke has asked about you."

Lucy looked away, slightly annoyed. "Did you tell him to mind his own damn business?"

"He really cares about you Lucy, you should really talk to him again, give him a chance."

"I'm through with that jerk! All he told me was lies! I don't want this pain to last forever Levy. I need to just let him go."

Levy sighed and walked out of her room after placing a ticket on her desk. She turned as she stopped in the doorway. "I hope you can find it in your heart to come to the concert tonight Lu. He wrote a song just for you. And let me tell you... you don't want to miss it." She smiled slightly as she waved goodbye, leaving Lucy to think about what she had just said.

Minutes went by before Lucy heard a knock on her bedroom door. She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Levy, I told you I'm not going tonight!" She swung her bedroom door open and her eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you doing here?! And how did you get in!"

Karen was standing in her doorway, an angry look on her face. "Your roommate let me in. And I'm here to tell you the truth. I am pregnant, but Loke isn't the father. Here's the test to prove it." She put a hand on her hip as she held out a piece of paper to Lucy.

Lucy took the paper and kept her eyes on Karen. "Why should I believe you and this stupid piece of paper?"

Karen sighed and rolled her eyes. "Because you stupid girl... Loke really does love you. He wouldn't have threatened me like that if he didn't love me and cared about you. So just go to him tonight. I'll be out of your lives for good. As I promised." She turned on her heels and walked away from Lucy. Lucy quickly ran out of her room after glancing over the paper.

"You swear that you wont bother either of us after all of this?"

Karen stopped for a minute before walking out of the door, waving a hand to Lucy. Lucy glances back down at the paper. The test results read that Loke was not the father of Karen's unborn child. Lucy felt her heart start to pound in her chest. She gripped the sides of the paper tightly. _'I'm such an idiot!... Now I have to go talk to Loke tonight._' She gasped and threw down the paper, running back to her room.

"I've got to find that dress he got me! I can talk to him after the concert. I just need to get ready in time, I don't want to miss this. I have to make this right between us."

* * *

**AN: Yay! All of you can take a deep breath and a sigh of relief lol The next chapter will be fun to write. It's going to be the moment you all have been waiting for. The concert and the song Angel with a Shotgun. ^_^ I only hope that I can do it justice and get it posted up asap! **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL AND KEEP THEM COMING! ;D**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Omgz... you can all hate me for not posting up this chapter sooner! :( **

**I had writers block just trying to get this stupid chapter started, and I've been working a lot lately. Not to mention I was out celebrating things, and getting distracted by Fairy Tail and games. ^^;; but it's here now! yay! and I hope this makes sense on how I wrote this out. I tried pretty hard to make it easy to read and still make sense during the song. So if it doesn't make sense, please let me know and I'll go back and fix it :3**

**The song is called Angel with a Shotgun, by The Cab ( I own nothing! ) You all should check it out and listen to it at least once while, before, or after you read this chapter. :D very addictive song lol**

**anywhos! Enjoy the chapter! I'm hoping to get the next/last one up very soon :)**

* * *

Lucy rummaged through her dresser and closet, searching for the dress Loke had gotten her. She was mad when she took it off and hid it away so the pain she felt when she saw it, was hidden from her eyes. She stands in the middle of her now messy room, gripping her hair lightly and sighing as she looks around. "I'm not going to make it in time if I can't find this stupid dress..." She stopped searching and went over to her closet. She moved clothes around on the hangers, determined to find something. She stopped her search when she found the outfit from the first day they met on the train. It was her white tank top with blue trim and cross in the front with her blue skirt. She took it off the hanger and set it down on the bed. She continued to think about wearing something else, until it was clear to her that she was just going to go as herself. She felt comfortable and confident in this outfit. She found her tall, black boots along with her brown belt. She smiled to herself, thinking back to the day they first met. Her phone began to ring, she answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Lucy! It's Natsu! Hey I need you to come in for a few hours! We are slammed since we are closing early today for the concert, everyone has decided to come and eat before the show. So can you come in?

Lucy sighs to herself then smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes." She hung up and set her phone in her pocket. She grabbed her work clothes from the floor and ran out of her apartment, heading down to the restaurant.

* * *

Juvia was overseeing the preparations for the concert on the stage. Loke walked up behind her with his hands in his pockets. Gray and Gajeel not too far behind him, looking around at the workers as they set up the stage. Juvia turned around and smiled.

"Everything is going smoothly so far. They tell me they are going to set up the instruments soon so you all can do a sound check when they are done. Are you all going to get dressed?"

Lokes' eyes came around to Juvia and he smiles. "Well... I was thinking about doing something different tonight. You don't have to worry about it so calm down." Juvia began to panic slightly. Any time Loke said they were going to do something different, usually ment something bad. Gajeel came around behind her and draped a large arm around her neck and shoulder, pulling her down slightly.

"Take it easy Juvia! We've got something everyone is gonna love." He let out his unique laugh as he throws his head back, leaving Juvia sighing to herself softly.

"I hope you guys are right... I don't want to have to refund these tickets like that one concert..."

"Hey we had a good excuse! We were all really hung over from an awesome party!" Gajeel said as he pointed a finger at her. She just let out another sigh and took his arm off of her, walking away to check up on the workers.

Gray looked to Loke, "So we're really going through with this tonight?"

Loke smiled and held a hand up to Gray who took it and gripped it tight. "Absolutely."

* * *

Hours went by and Lucy was watching the clock almost every minute it seemed. As soon as Fired Up closed, she was out the door and running back home as fast as she could. She reached her apartment in a new record for herself, she changed quickly and took a minute to make sure she looked good. Once she was pleased by her looks, she ran back out of the door, not realizing she had left her ticket inside on the table.

* * *

Levy was already through the doors and sitting patiently in her seat in the front row. She kept looking around for Lucy, getting a little worried about the time she called Lucy up.

"Come on Lu... pick up your phone..."

Lucy answered the phone at the last ring. "H-Hello?"

"Lucy! Where the hell are you?! You are gonna miss out on the show! It's about to start in a few minutes!"

"Gaah! I took a cab and we're stuck in traffic! I might as well run from here, the traffic is so backed up! I'll be there as fast as I can! Promise!" She hung up the phone and threw money at the cab driver, flinging the door open with force and began running in between cars.

Levy put her phone back in her pocket and looked around one last time before the lights began to dim and light back up on the stage. Everyone around her began to cheer as they stood up in their seats. _'Well... hopefully she'll be here before they start playing that song..._'

* * *

_'Ugh! I'm so late for this show! I knew I shouldn't have gone into work!_' Lucy rushed past the people on the streets, accidentally bumping into random street walkers. She ignored the dirty looks and all the yells. All she had on her mind was getting to the show. She needed to get to him.

When Lucy finally made it to the front gates to the concert, she smiled as she panted. She ran up to the bouncer who stopped her with an arm stretched out.

"I'm sorry miss, but the show has already begun an hour ago. We cannot allow you in here now."

"What the hell are you talking about?! I have a ticket right-" She reached into her pocket and realized she had forgotten the ticket at home. "Look, I have to get in there! Please!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go in."

Lucy growled as she stomped her foot. "You let me in right now, or else!"

"OR else what?" He said as he puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips.

Lucy smiled as she reached down to her celestial keys. She pulls up a golden key and a light shines behind her. A giant bull appeared behind her, holding a giant axe. The bouncer looked nervous now.

"Or you'll have to answer to this big guy!"

Taurus mooed loudly and gripped his axe tighter. The man moved backwards a few steps.

"Go Taurus! Give him your best shot!" Lucy said as she pointed to the large man.

"What ever you want Miss Lucy! As long as I can get a smoooooooch after this!" Taurus said with a large grin. He brought his axe back behind his head, letting out another moo. The man scrambled backwards and ran away from the front gate before Taurus could bring the axe back to the front. Lucy jumped up and hugged the big celestial spirit.

"Thanks Taurus! You're the best!" She gives him a light kiss on the cheek and Taurus blushed brightly. As he disappears back into his gate, his eyes form into pink hearts, unable to believe that Lucy just gave him a kiss. Lucy giggled and then ran through the gate. The music was loud and everyone was standing up, cheering and singing along. Lucy ran down the ramp to the front row and looked around for Levy. Once she found her she made her way to her own seat.

"Lucy you made it!" Levy said with a smile.

"Yeah and let me tell ya, it was a bitch to get here... So did I miss it?"

Levy shakes her head, "No but it's the next one coming up! Oh and look." Levy points up to the stage. Lucy turned her attention to the guys. Her brown eyes widen. They all weren't in their usual attire. They actually were just wearing normal clothes, no make-up, no costumes, no wigs. They were just being themselves. Especially Loke. He looked just like the guy she met on that train so many months ago. Her heart beat fast and her cheeks blushed red. She brought a hand to her chest and gripped her shirt lightly, smiling to herself.

As soon as the song ended, Loke announced they were going to take a five-minute break then they would come back to do the last song of the night. Even though it was loud and somewhat dark in the crowd, Loke seemed to know exactly where to look as his olive-green eyes came down on Lucy's brown ones. He smiled and nodded to her before he left the stage.

Lucy smiled and waved a hand to him before he was out of sight. She sat down next to Levy and once the fans calmed down enough, Lucy spoke. "So this concert seems a little short, don't you think?"

Levy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know. Gajeel was telling me since they didn't make as many songs on their new album as they wanted to, they were going to shorten the show tonight and do some older songs after their new stuff. But I'm not supposed to know that. It's a surprise for the fans."

"I see.. well I'm glad I was able to make it for the last song."

Levy smiled and closed her eyes happily. "I think you're really going to like this one the most Lucy!"

A few more minutes went by before people started getting back to their seats. All of the lights went off suddenly and everyone began to cheer once more. Lucy's eyes went right to the center of the stage. The music began to start and a light came down on a small chorus standing on a small set of bleachers. They began to sing, with each verse, another light appeared on the stage, revealing Gajeel on the drums and Gray on guitar.

"_Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah,_"

A large elevator began to rise in the back of the stage in the middle with a light shinning up from the bottom. Loke was standing in the middle of it wearing a black fedora hat, his black suit and red tie. He began to sing right as the chorus ended.

"_I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,_

_ An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..."_

As the elevator stopped, the door opened and Loke stepped out and held up a fake shotgun and rested it on his shoulder. He steps down the flight of stairs as he sings.

"_Get out your guns, __battle's begun, _

_Are you a saint or a sinner? _

_If love's a fight, then I shall die, _

_With my heart on a trigger_."

He holds out the gun and pulls the trigger, releasing confetti from the barrel. Loke tosses the fake gun away along with his hat and runs up to his microphone, grabbing it and leaning forward with it slightly.

"_They say before you start a war, _

_You better know what you're fighting for_."

He points at Lucy and smiles at her. The girls surrounding Lucy shout out Loke's name, thinking that he was pointing at them. Lucy smiled back, knowing it was for her.

"_Well baby, you are all that I adore, _

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_."

Loke salutes and jumps back on stage, jumping up and down.

"_I'm an angel with a shotgun, _

_Fighting 'til the war's won, _

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_."

He thrusts up a finger into the air as he sings, before bringing his hand back down and throwing it away from his body at the next verse.

"_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. _

_Don't you know you're everything I have? _

_..and I wanna live, not just survive, tonight_."

Loke makes his way over to where Gray was playing his guitar, taking the microphone with him.

"_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,"_

He said as he unbuttoned his suit, smirking out towards the fans, causing them to swoon and cheer louder.

"_Don't mean I'm not a believer. _

_..and Major Tom will sing along_."

Gray and Loke lean up against each others backs. He holds the mic out in between the two of them as they sing together.

"_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer_!"

He runs back to the center of the stage and grabs the microphone stand.

"_They say before you start a war, _

_You better know what you're fighting for. _

_Well baby, you are all that I adore, _

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_

Gajeel tosses his sticks up in the air and slams them back down on the drums, smiling widely as he plays.

"_I'm an angel with a shotgun, _

_Fighting 'til the war's won, _

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back. _

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe."_

Loke puts the mic back in the stand and grips it tightly, singing right into the mic.

"_Don't you know you're everything I have? _

_..and I wanna live, not just survive, tonight._"

Loke closes his eyes lightly as he sings the next few verses.

"_Ooooohhhhhhhh_, _oooohhhhh_ _whoa whoa_ _whhooaaaa_,"

The chorus sing the verses as Loke sings.

"_Ooooohhhhhhhh, oooohhhhh whoa whoa whhooaaaa,"_

"_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah."_

_"Ooooohhhhhhhh, oooohhhhh whoa whoa whhooaaaa,"_

_"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah."_

Gray and Gajeel chime in with the next set of lyrics.

"_I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, yeah."_

_"Ooooohhhhhhhh, oooohhhhh whoa whoa whhooaaaa."_

_"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah."_

_"I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, yeah."_

Everyone goes silent for half a minute after that long verse, the fans going wild. Lucy could feel the tears forming slightly in her eyes as she looked up at Loke. He smiled and began to sing again.

"_I'm an angel with a shotgun.. _

_Fighting 'til the wars won.. _

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back..."_

Loke pauses for a second then jumps up into the air, kicking out with his leg in excitement. He takes the microphone stand in his hands and moves it wildly with his body, shouting into the mic.

_ "I'm an angel with a shotgun, _

_Fighting 'til the war's won,_

_ I don't care if heaven won't take me back."_

Loke shakes his head back and forth, the sweat leaving his head as he does.

"_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. _

_Don't you know you're everything I have_?"

He shouts the last verse into the mic and makes a fist with his hand. Gray and Gajeel sing along with Loke at this point as they play.

_"(I'm an angel with a shotgun)" _

_"..and I want to live, not just survive, tonight." _

_"(Live, not just survive)"_

Loke begins to glow gold, forming golden wings behind his back.

_"... And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight_."

His golden wings shine brighter and explode, causing small golden specs to fall around him as he finishes the verse. He puts his head back as he breathes heavily. The fans cheering and chanting their names. He smiles and slowly brings the mic up to his mouth.

"_They say before you start a war, _

_You better know what you're fighting for."_

He pauses again and looks down to Lucy. He jumps down off stage and walks over to her. The light following his every move. He takes her hand into his and brings it up to his chest.

"_Well baby, you are all that I adore, _

_If love is what you need... _

_A soldier I will be."_

He turns the mic off and drops it, grabbing Lucy by the waist he pulls her in close and kisses her passionately. Lucy blushed bright red as she wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him back. All the girls around her gasp and cry, wishing that it was them receiving the kiss from Loke.

Levy giggles at Lucy, knowing full well that she liked the song Loke sang just for her. She gasped as she was suddenly picked up by the back of her dress collar. Gajeel was picking her up and lifting her up in the air, holding her out towards the crowd.

He had his mic with him in his other hand and shouted out to the fangirls. "You see this woman here?! She is mine. And so all you fangirls can stop showin' off your bodies to me, caz I'm taken now." He drops the mic and holds up Levy's left hand in the air. All of the girls cry out and begin to head for the stage angrily. "Oh shit!" Gajeel said as he throws Levy over his shoulder and runs off stage.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT NOW?! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT SOMETIMES GAJEEL!" Levy yelled as Gajeel ran off stage, heading for the dressing room.

Gajeel let out a laugh, "I don't know Shrimp. I guess love makes you do crazy things."

Loke had managed to pull Lucy away from the crowd and away from the chaos to a quiet spot. Lucy looked up at Loke who was panting and sweating still. He smiled at her and laughed a bit.

"So that song was for me?"

"Yes... I was working on it ever since we met actually. It was the one you tried to look at when we were all at the beach that one day. But... I'm glad you were able to make it for that one."

Lucy rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah...I'm sorry I was late."

Loke put his finger under her chin, making her look into his eyes. "Lucy... I'm sorry for hurting you. I promise that was the last time."

Lucy sighed and smiled. "Let's just forget about everything... I just want to finally be happy with you." She reaches up to his orange hair and pulls his face down to hers, kissing his lips softly.

Loke breaks the kiss after a minute. "I hate to say this, but I've gotta get back on stage... We still have to do a few more songs."

Lucy giggles and pushes him away from her. "I know... go finish with a bang."

Loke starts walking away and throws a thumb up to her with a wide grin.

The security guards managed to get the fangirls back under control back into their seats to get ready for the next few songs. Both Lucy and Levy met back up in the back of the stage and watched from behind.

Gajeel was back on the drums, Gray started back up on his guitar, and Loke took one look back towards Lucy, giving her a loving smile before turning back around and singing into his microphone.

Lucy swore she could never get tired of hearing that heavenly voice of his.

* * *

**AN: Ok so reminder, if the song was confusing to read, please let me know and which part or if it's the whole thing, I will try my hardest to fix it asap!**

**Don't forget to check out wisdomk6906's story, Iron Gray. It's an awesome story about how Gajeel is entering the Fairy Tail guild! Very awesome story to read and get in to! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Chapter 25! Final chapter :'(**

**I just want to say thank you all soooo very much for all of the reviews for this story! It was a lot of fun to write out, and I'm really sad to have to end it here.**

*****IF YOU GUYS WANT, I AM WILLING TO WRITE A BONUS CHAPTER AFTER THIS!*****

**And I would like some ideas from you guys on what that said bonus chapter would/could be about. ^_^ so if anyone would like to read a bonus chapter, please leave your suggestion in a review or PM me. Thanks again for reading and reviewing my story, I love you all! You guys are AMAZING!**

* * *

Later that night, after the show, Lucy had brought Loke back to the apartment because Levy went with Gajeel and Pantherlily to the hotel. She had him by the hand as she led him back to her room. Lucy walked him through the door and closed it quietly. Loke smiles as he pulls her into his body, planting a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm happy you were able to make it to the show, Lucy. Did you enjoy it?"

Lucy giggles as she looks up into his olive-green eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I did. So very, very much." She gives him a kiss on his lips. She walks him back towards her bed. Loke seemed to get the hint as he grips the sides of her waist, pulling her down with him as he fell backwards onto the bed. Both of them laughed lightly, Lucy propped herself up on her hands above him. He smiles as he brushes some gold hair behind her ear. Lucy blushes slightly and smiles down at him. "So... can we really start over? After everything that's happened this year... I just want to finally be happy."

Loke reached a hand up and rested it on her cheek. She closes her eyes slightly and nuzzles her face into his hand before looking back at him. Loke finally spoke after a minute. "Lucy, I promise to keep you happy 'til the end of my days... Or at least I'll try to." He ended his sentence with a laugh. Lucy blushes and rests her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beat steadily. Loke put a hand to her head and stroked her hair lightly.

"I can't believe Levy is pregnant..." Lucy said.

Loke let out a sigh, "Yeah... I mean... are you really surprised? They were always together when we were in town. I'm honestly surprised it didn't happen sooner."

Lucy sat up and straddled his hips, crossing her arms across her chest. She sticks out her bottom lip with a pout. "Hey! She's still my friend you know! Don't talk about her like she's some easy slut for Gajeel." As soon as she finished her sentence, Loke sat up and hugged her tight, his head nuzzling her chest playfully. Lucy let out a slight noise of embarrassment as her face turns red.

"Wha-what the hell?!"

"You're just too cute when you pout! I can't keep my hands off you Lucy!" He looked up at her with a huge grin. "Besides, can you really stay mad at me when we're just trying to start over?"

Lucy smiles and sighs as she rolled her eyes. She wraps her arms around his head and puts her head on top of his. "No, I guess I can't stay mad... but don't push your luck Mr.!"

Loke smiles and kisses her arm lightly. "I love you, Lucy."

Lucy blushes and smiles back. "I love you too, Loke."

"Oh and... you need to apologize to a little lion cub I know. He was very upset that he was thrown out of here."

Lucy giggles and rolls her eyes again. "Ok... next time I see him I'll make sure to give him a kiss and apologize."

"Good... now then..." Loke grabs her sides and rolls her underneath his body, pressing into her slightly. "You can begin your apology to me." He said with a smirk.

Lucy brings her hands up to her mouth, blushing wildly. "Apologize for what!?"

Loke leans his face in close, his hot breath on her skin, sending chills throughout her body. "You threw me out too, remember? You didn't give me a chance to explain anything." He licks her neck slowly, causing Lucy to gasp softly. She turns her head slightly to give him better access. He trails kisses down her neck, smiling at her. She sends him a glare while she smiles.

"You are going to torture me tonight aren't you?"

Loke smirks, "I could... or I could make you never want to leave me again. I haven't decided yet, but let's get started and see where this ends up." He kisses her passionately, gripping her hips as he pushes into her body with his own. Lucy thought to herself in heated thoughts. She was a fool for ever letting this amazing man go. She made a promise that night to never let him go again.

* * *

Almost a year had passed by and it was finally Gajeel and Levy's wedding day. Levy and Lucy were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for the wedding to start. Levy was getting her hair pinned up by Lucy's celestial spirit, Cancer, looking extremely nervous. Lucy was holding Levy's baby girl in her arm and looking at Levy in the mirror. Lucy smiles at her friend before speaking.

"Levy don't be so nervous. Everyone is here to support you two, well... three now. You'll do fine today."

Levy turned and looked at Lucy and her daughter, Lily. Both Levy and Gajeel decided to name their daughter after Pantherlily, seeing how they couldn't come up with any other name that seemed to fit her. Levy smiles and lets out a sigh. "I know... I'm just nervous because.. the day's finally here! I mean...I don't think I ever saw myself getting married... let alone having a kid! It's just very overwhelming for me, Lu. I'm so happy, and nervous. It's like I can't make up my mind if I want to go through with this... Maybe I'm not really ready to get married."

Lucy stood up and went over to place a hand on her friend's shoulder. Lily was holding out her tiny hands to her mother as well, smiling and giggling. "It's called "getting cold feet" Levy... Trust me, you're ready for this." Levy smiles and takes Lily from Lucy's arms. She kisses Lily's head lightly and smiles up at Lucy.

"I've read so many books, some of them about weddings and ceremonies... but none of them can really prepare you for the real thing. If I didn't have you or Lily here with me, I probably would be running for the hills!" Both of the girls laugh together and finish getting ready for the wedding.

* * *

Gajeel was fumbling with his tie, looking nervously into the mirror. He mumbles to himself, cursing under his breath and throws the tie down on the ground. He walks into the large room gripping his black hair angrily. "Why the hell am I getting nervous about today?! I'm the fucking drummer and a famous musician. Seriously... what the hell is wrong with me today!"

Loke finishes up putting his suit on and puts on his blue-tinted glasses. "Are you saying this because you can't put on a tie?"

Gajeel sent a death glare to Loke who was snickering with Gray. "Shut up! I can tie a god damn tie!"

"So you're just nervous! Everyone is nervous on their wedding day... even big guys like you!" Gray said with a laugh.

Gajeel grits his teeth and turns back on his heels, going back to grab his tie. There was a knock on the door and Loke went to answer it.

"Come to think of it, I think you were more nervous when Lily was born." Gray called out to Gajeel in the other room. Pantherlily snickered as he ties his little bow on his mini suit. Gajeel took one of the tiny lamps from the nightstand and threw it towards Gray who managed to grab it in his hand and freeze it immediately. "Nice try there, Black Steel!"

Loke shook his head and opened the door. Juvia was waiting patiently for him to answer the door. "Hey Juvia, what's up?"

"Loke, are you guys ready yet?! The limo has been waiting for half an hour past schedule! He's going to be late for his own wedding!"

"Yeah he's ready, he's just having some difficulties putting on his tie."

Juvia pushed past Loke, shoving her binder and papers into his chest. She finds Gajeel in his room and grabs hold of the tie from him. She makes him sit down on the bed and puts the tie around and underneath his white-collar. Gajeel blushes slightly as he looks away in embarrassment. Juvia seemed to tie the silk fabric within a matter of seconds. After she finished tying it, she smoothed it out and put her hands on her hips.

"I could have done it myself you know..." Gajeel mumbled.

"Uh huh... I'm sure. Now get your butt up and into that limo downstairs! Everyone is waiting at the church for you guys!"

Gajeel rubs the back of his neck as he stands and sighs heavily. "Well... I guess this is it. The start of the rest of my life..." Gajeel thinks to himself as he grabs his coat and heads out the door. _'I just hope I can make the two of them happy..._'

* * *

During the wedding ceremony, Lucy, Loke, Gray, and Juvia sat in the first set of seats, Lucy was holding Lily in her lap. Pantherlily was Gajeel's best man and floated beside him as Gajeel and Levy exchanged their vows. All of their family and friends had joined them in their union, and basically almost the whole town of Magnolia where their to support Levy and Gajeel's wedding.

Levy was first to speak after the priest. She took Gajeel's large hands into her tiny ones, smiling up at him as she spoke every word. "I, Levy McGarden, take you, Gajeel Redfox, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." She blushes as she finishes her vows to him, Gajeel too blushing slightly.

The priest says a few words before turning to Gajeel, allowing him to speak his vows to Levy. Gajeel coughs slightly, and looks into Levy's hazel eyes. "I, Gajeel Redfox, take you, Levy McGarden, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my child and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Levy smiles sweetly up at him as he finishes. Gajeel sent her a large grin right back. After a few more words from the priest, the moment everyone had been waiting for, finally came. "I now pronounce you both, husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Redfox. You may now kiss the bride."

Gajeel leans down slightly and kisses Levy lightly on her sweet lips. Levy stands up slightly on her tippy toes to meet his lips with hers. Everyone around them begin to clap and cheer, some even had to wipe happy tears from their eyes at this union. Their kiss breaks with Gajeel grabbing Levy by the wrist lightly and pulls her down the aisle, rushing out of the church. They stop at the top of the stairs suddenly when they see even more people at the bottom of the church stairs, cheering and throwing rice towards them. Gajeel sighs and rubs the back of this head. "Well so much for sneaking out of here..."

Levy giggled and looked up at him. "You know Lily is still with Lucy... We can't just leave her with Lucy all night."

"So we'll have Pantherlily babysit! Come on, it's tradition for us to be together on our wedding night!"

"Can I at least throw the bouquet before we leave? We will talk to Pantherlily before we leave."

Gajeel sighs and smiles slightly at her. "Alright fine... but as soon as it's thrown, we're outta here."

Levy calls all the girls to the bottom of the stairs while Gajeel took Lily from Lucy and talked to Pantherlily.

Lucy was among the large group of girls waiting for Levy to throw the bouquet from the top of the stairs. Levy smiles as she asks everyone if they were ready. Once she got the very loud response, Levy turns around and tosses the set of flowers over her head. All of the girls jump up excitedly, trying to push each other out-of-the-way to get the flowers. Lucy stood still as she watched the flowers heading straight for her. She lifted up her hands and caught the flowers with ease. Her eyes widen as she brings the flowers down to her chest. _'Wow... that was kinda easy... I've never done this before, but that seemed too easy._' She thought to herself with a giggle.

Gajeel had handed Lily off to Juvia and picked up Levy bridal style, leading her straight for their white limo. He sets her down and opens the door for her. They both turn and wave to everyone, thanking them all for their support. The crowd of girls seemed to vanish and Loke had found Lucy standing in place, dumbfounded as she held the bouquet. He stood beside her and smiled. "I see you caught the infamous bouquet. You must have a lot of luck."

"Yeah I thought it was harder to get one of these things..." She smiles and blushes softly. "I'm actually kinda jealous of Levy right now... she looked so beautiful."

Loke blushes slightly as he looks at her. "Well... maybe one day... that could be you and me up at the altar." He looked away as soon as her big brown eyes moved to look at him.

Lucy giggles and hugs Loke tightly. He looks down at her with a surprised look on his face. She looks up at him and smiles sweetly. "I think I'd like that. One day."

* * *

**Please don't forget to review and/or tell me if any of you would like a bonus chapter for this story! ( and tell me what you would like for it to be about lol because if I had any idea, I'd write it already! )**

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR BEING SO AWESOME WITH YOUR REVIEWS! :D **

**Don't forget to check out my new story, Trials. It's mainly a GaLe AU story that I just started up, so check it out. I'm hopefully going to be updating that soon!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! So I just wanted to let you all know, that I will be posting up a bonus chapter for this story soon. I have an idea for what I would like to happen so hopefully I will have it up at the end of the week. I'm not exactly sure if I am going to write a sequel to this story, but if I think of something while writing Trials, I will surely say something. I would like to finish that one before I start on a new story or sequel lol ^.^ anywhos! thank you all for your support and I will hopefully be getting that bonus chapter up asap.**

**~Ko**

**( Also sorry for those who I got their hopes up on this being the bonus chapter! XD I hope I didn't but I just wanted to let everyone know what was going on with this story. )**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Bonus chapter for Angel with a Shotgun! ^_^ tad bit longer so I hope you all enjoy. **

*****There WILL be a sequel to this story! It will be called "Last Goodbye" and as soon as I get the first chapter written, I'll post it up for you all to start reading.**** so make sure you keep an eye out for it! I'll write on my profile when I get to post up the first chapter.**

**Thank you all again for all of your support! ^_^**

* * *

"So it's decided. We're all going to this resort for a week?" Loke asked Gajeel and Gray as he held up a pamphlet to a very secluded and romantic resort. Gajeel merely answered him with a wide grin and Gray nodded with a smile. "And Pantherlily is ok with baby sitting for you Gajeel?"

Gajeel waved his hand towards Loke. "Yeah, yeah, I went over it with him the other night. Levy should be talking to him now. She was packing when I called her so I'm sure she's telling him everything and you know, being a mom that worries too much." He laughed lightly to himself. The three men walk out of the hotel with their luggage rolling behind them. Loke and Gray climbed into the limo and were waiting on Gajeel to step in. He had just put his bag into the trunk when a woman ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He looked down with his arms above the woman, nervousness and confusion over his face. "Um... I'm sorry, can I help you?"

"Oh my god, Gajeel Redfox! I love you sooooo much! I have all of your bands' CD's and I've seen every show you guys have ever done! I'm just so excited I've finally met you in person!" The woman was pale and had long red hair that was pulled down into two large braids on either side of her head. Her eyes were red and wide open, and with her raised eye brows and the clear bags under her eyes, Gajeel thought she seemed a bit deranged. She was curvy and quite busty, something else Gajeel wasn't much appealed to.

Gajeel pushed her away slightly, but she held her grip tightly on him. He laughed slightly, "Well, thank you, but you see I'm late for something and as flattered as I am, the fans really aren't allowed to just come up to us on the streets and hug us like this. So I'm asking you nicely to let go now."

"Oh but you see I can't. You and I are ment to be together... forever..." A slight blush came over the girls face as she looked up at Gajeel. "We're going to get married one day, my love! Just you wait and see!"

Gajeel became annoyed by the girl now and forcefully pushed her away. She stumbled backwards and continued to look up at him. "I am already married, thank you, and if you do not leave now, I'll have my friends over there show you a not so nice part of this town." He said with narrowed eyes as he nods to the police officers standing outside of the hotel. The woman paid them no mind as she got back up.

Her hair came undone and began to rise behind her. It was wavy and seemed to be at her command. One side of her hair went straight towards Gajeel, wrapping itself around his arm tightly. "No! I swear we are soul mates! Please just let me kiss you and you'll see!" The other side of her hair rushes past her head and pulls on Gajeel's other arm, pulling him down slightly. She reaches up and attempts to pull his head down to her lips. Gajeel growled and pushed her down once again. Her hair letting go of his arms as she fell. He calls over the policemen who make their way over to them, taking up the girl in their hands. They pull her hands behind her back and slap on a pair of handcuffs. The woman stood there staring straight at Gajeel, laughing to herself like a mad woman and continuing shouting to him that they were ment to be together one day. Gajeel groaned and turned around to see Loke and Gray had stepped back out of the limo. He walked over to the open door and climbed in. After the other two came back in, they both looked to Gajeel.

"You ok?" Gray asked.

Gajeel ran a had through his hair that had grown back to its long length, letting out a sigh. "I sometime really just hate fangirls who turn into stalkers."

"Yeah they can get pretty annoying... you think that one is gonna be locked up for a while?" Gray asked.

"Hell if I know... one can only hope."

* * *

Levy was scrambling around her room while Lily was in her crib, gumming one of her favorite baby toys. She was talking to Pantherlily and setting up the changing station for him. "Are you sure you are going to be able to change her diapers? She is getting quite heavy already..." Levy asked Pantherlily as she set up bottles with milk formula in them already.

Pantherlily sighed as he flew over to Lily's crib. "Levy, I can always transform into my bigger form so it shouldn't be a problem. I think I can handle her for a week. I've had more than enough time to practice." Levy smiled warmly at Pantherlily. She walked over to the crib and smiled down at Lily. The tiny baby looked up at the two of them and smiled back, lifting her arms up towards Levy and making a cheerful cry to her mother. Levy picked up Lily and held her close in her arms. She rocked her little baby in her arms softly as she hummed a lullaby to her. Pantherlily watched on as Levy and Lily continued strengthening their bond with each other.

Gajeel slipped through the door quietly, setting down a new stuffed bear on the dresser. He walked over to Levy and met her smile with his. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her lightly on her head. "Sorry we're late. Ran into a little situation with a fan. Nothing to worry about I promise. How's Lily doin' today?"

Levy smiled up at Gajeel, "She's doing just fine. I was just going over everything with Pantherlily. I'm almost done packing myself, so you being late isn't a problem at all."

Gajeel moved past Levy slightly and scooped up Lily in his hands. "Good! Then that means you're all mine Lily! Isn't that right?" He brings the small child to his face and rubs his nose against her tiny one. His tone became soft and childish sounding. "Caz you are daddy's little girl, aren't ya?" He takes her over to the bed and lays down on his back, holding her up in the air. "Yes you are... daddy's little monster." He brings her back down and blows lightly on her little pot belly, causing her to laugh uncontrollably. Levy giggles at the sight and continues her packing. Pantherlily came over to the bed and sat down next to Gajeel.

"She definitely looks like her mom, but I have a feeling she's going to be quite the handful like her father." Pantherlily said as he put his arms back behind him. Gajeel sat up and held Lily in his arms. He rubs her belly with his finger lightly, she reaches with her tiny hand and grips one of his fingers, taking it into her mouth and gummed it lightly. Gajeel couldn't help but laugh lightly at his tiny bundle in his arms.

"She's still so tiny... How can something so small, bring so much happiness?" Lily's eyes began to close slowly, sleep taking over her. Pantherlily picked up her pacifier and handed it to Gajeel. He took his finger away from his daughter and replaced it with the pacifier. Lily took it willingly and began to suck on it as she slept softly. Gajeel took his free hand and stroked her black hair softly. Levy crawled into the bed behind Gajeel and wrapped her arms around his broad shoudlers, kissing the side of his head and looking down at Lily in his arms.

"Can we really leave her for a week Gajeel?"

Gajeel laughed slightly. "I thought I would be fine... but seeing her like this now... maybe we should just stay home." Pantherlily flew up in front of them and held up a paw.

"Look you two, this is your vacation and honeymoon. Enjoy it while you still can. Once you come back, you two will be lucky to get any time alone, because let me tell you! I'm not going to be stuck baby sitting every time you two want a night alone!"

Levy giggled and went around to scoop up Pantherlily in her arms, hugging him tight. "Oh, Lily, you know that if I asked nice enough you would baby sit for me!" Pantherlily growled and tried to escape her tight grip. Levy held onto him tighter, laughing as she does. Gajeel stood up and set Lily back into her crib, pulling her blanket over her body and tucking her in softly. He moves back to Levy and holds her in his arms while she held onto Pantherlily.

"Come on, we need to finish getting ready. We should leave now while she's sleeping." Levy nodded and kissed him lightly. She set Pantherlily down on the bed and went to finish up packing. Gajeel sat down next to Pantherlily and grinned down at his cat. Pantherlily looked up at him questionably.

"What's that look for?" He asked.

Gajeel let out his unique laugh and looked down at Pantherlily with a smirk. "Just don't be surprised if we come back home and start preparing for another kid around here..."

Pantherlily rolls his eyes, "Yeah like you need another kid around here. Isn't Lily enough? She's already a handful for us three." Gajeel just let out another laugh as he goes to help Levy, leaving Pantherlily to sigh to himself.

* * *

After many hours of traveling, the small group of adults reached their destination. There were three cabins built above crystal clear water, sand and rocks surrounding the small resort area. The girls looked at the sight in excitement while the three men grabbed all the luggage.

"We each get our own cabin, ladies, so go ahead and check it out on the inside." Loke said as he shuts the car trunk. Levy and Lucy squeal in excitement and run up to their own cabin. Juvia stood back with Gray, blushing slightly and eager to check out the cabin as well. Gray noticed her standing near him and laughed slightly.

"You know you don't have to stay at my side the whole time. You came here to relax just like the rest of us Juvia." Gray said cooly. Juvia turned to him and blushed brighter.

"I-I know that... it's just... I'm just happy to be here with everyone... especially you..." Juvia spoke the last part softly to herself in hopes Gray didn't hear her. He simply smiled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her along with him as they headed to the last cabin. Gajeel and Loke picked up their bags and went into their separate cabins as well.

* * *

Pantherlily was reading and enjoying a glass of kiwi juice at the table when he hears Lily in the other room beginning to cry. He grows his wings out and flies to the other room. Lily's cries seem to stop as Lily lands beside her in her crib. "What's the matter Lily? Are you-" Pantherlily was cut off by Lily as she reached up and pulled on his ear, laughing as she does. Pantherlily groans and laughs slightly. "Ok, ok.. time to let Uncle Lily go..." He grabs hold of her hand and gently pulls it away from his ear. Lily made soft coos as she pulled up her own feet to her mouth, watching Pantherlily carefully. He shook his head and pulled her feet away from her mouth. "No Lily, that's not good. A child should never try to each their own feet." Pantherlily rubbed his chin as he looked up for a minute. "Perhaps you are hungry...I'll be right back." He sprouted his wings once more and went off to find a bottle for her. Minutes later he returned to the room carrying a warm bottle of milk. He flew to the crib and as his wings disappeared, he grew to his larger form. He reached down with one hand and scooped up Lily in his arm, giving her the bottle with his other. He took a seat in the large rocking chair beside the crib. Pantherlily watched Lily carefully with a smile as she fed. Her eyes were wide as she looked back up at him.

"You definitely have your mother's eyes... I still can't believe that your parents named you after me." Lily seemed to smile up at him as he spoke. "Well I guess I can tell you a story while you eat. Your mother, she had quite the smooth pregnancy. Barely could tell that she was pregnant until the very last few months. She was with me the day she went into labor. You're father was in a meeting with his friends. I had to transform myself into my form you see now, and get her to the hospital right away. She was strong and brave the whole time. I had to call your father and he rushed over to be with your mom. Your mom was in labor for almost two days... that's when we knew you were going to be like your father. Stubborn and all. But once you were born, you were silent, which for a newborn, isn't that good from what I've been told. All of us began to panic as the doctors started taking you away, but then you cried out. As if you didn't want to leave the room, you cried. The doctors were amazed and slightly confused. You cried the whole time they were cleaning you up and checking your vitals. When they finally handed you over to your mother, you stopped crying. You were so cute as she held you." Pantherlily laughed slightly at his next thought, he looked down at Lily to make sure she was still eating and was given a smile in return.

He continued. "When your mom handed you over to your father, he looked very nervous and I don't think he wanted to hold you at first. But once your little body touched his arms, he seemed to forget everyone else in the room. You were so small in his arms, I don't think he knew what to do with you. He mentioned he was afraid he would crush you and wanted to give you back to your mom but she refused. She told him that he needed to get used to holding a child in his arms. Now look at him... he can't hardly wait to get you in his hands everyday.

" He looked down at her once again. Her eyes were closing slowly, he took the bottle and set it down beside them. He lifted her up and set her against his shoulder, patting her back lightly until she burped. He could feel her head nuzzling the side of his neck and her tiny hand gripping his soft fur. He smiled as he lightly lifted her off of his body, setting her back in her crib. Lily let out a yawn as her eye lids became heavier with each passing moment. Pantherlily smiled softly as he tucked her in. "Sleep well little one.. I'll be here when you awake."

* * *

Levy was giggling as Gajeel trailed kisses down her body, "Gajeel! What do you think you're doing?" She asked as he made his way down to her stomach. He looked up at her with a wicked smile. His hands pulled down her shorts slightly, causings Levy to blush. His kisses went down her stomach to her belly button, slowly moving down to her hip bones. He kisses them softly before licking her soft skin with his long tongue. Levy let out a soft sigh as she grips his dark hair. "Gajeel..." He licked both sides of her before running his tongue up along her body. Levy arched her back slightly, her eyes glazed over slightly. Gajeel smiled at her, he could tell she was enjoying all of this light touch he was giving her. He slid his arms underneath hers and pushed himself down into her body. Her cheeks grew hot as she watched him tease her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Must you tease me like this?"

"Oh come on, Shrimp... teasing is half the fun...plus this is helping both of us get our minds off of Lily."

Levy giggles and leans up slightly to reach his neck. She kisses it softly and slowly, sending chills down his spine and a low growl to escape his throat.

"You really shouldn't do that Shrimp... I may not be able to stop myself if you continue on with that..."

Levy smiles to herself as her kisses move up to his pierced ear. She takes in his earlobe and sucks on it lightly. Gajeel grips the bed, his nails digging into the fabric. Levy smiles and leans back onto the bed. Gajeel grins and grabs her sides, rolling her over on top of him. She rests her hands on his stomach as she leans down on him. "Not gonna teach me a lesson?" Gajeel smirked and gripped her thighs, digging his nails into her skin slightly. Levy ignored the pinching feeling in her legs and smirked back at him. Her blue hair falling from behind her ear.

"Not tonight. Tonight... I'm gonna make you feel like a queen. It is our honeymoon after all... Geehee..." He sat up quickly, wrapping his arm around her waist as he pushed her back slightly. He kisses her neck lightly, slowly making his way to her chest. Levy moans softly and grips his hair once again.

"I guess... we'll have to make the best of the short time we have here then..." She said as she looked down at him. Gajeel looked up and smiles.

"That shouldn't be too hard to do." He reaches up to her head and pulls her lips to his as soon as he finished his sentence.

* * *

Loke was holding Lucy in his arms on the floor beside the fire burning in the fireplace. They had laid out blankets and pillows to lay on while they sat by the fire. Lucy was positioned in between Loke's legs, resting her head on his chest while he ran his fingers through her hair. Lucy watched the flames with eyes half closed, letting out a soft sigh. Loke looked down at her. "Something wrong?"

She shakes her head, "No... I'm just thinking is all." She snuggles closer to him. He kisses her head lightly.

"You sure?"

Lucy smiles and turns her head to him. "Are you guys going to stay together in the band? I over heard you talking with Gray and Gajeel the other day. Gajeel was thinking about disbanding because of Lily."

Loke sighed softly and glanced away slightly. "Well... this has been an issue for a while. Even before Lily was born, we've talked about it. Lately the fans have gotten worse about approaching us on the streets, so that's another reason why we've considered it. We don't want to get any of you hurt because of our band."

"So... is it true?"

Loke's gaze turned back to her big brown eyes as he smiles. "You have nothing to worry about. We've been working on a new album so as of right now, no. We are not. Maybe sometime in the future though." Lucy smiles back and nods.

"Good. Not to sound selfish, but I don't want you guys to disband... you guys are just too awesome to quit!" Loke let out a laugh and holds her tight in his arms.

"And you're too cute for your own good Lucy!" He rubbed his head against hers as she giggles. He stops after a minute and spoke seriously to her. "I honestly don't know what we would do if any of you got hurt... let alone by one of our fans..."

"Maybe you'll all go crazy in a wild rage and have to murder someone where they stand?" She said jokingly. Loke smirked and winked at her.

"Maybe you're right.. we might actually have to do it!" He lifted her chin and kisses her passionately. "But for now, I'm going to enjoy our time together, away from it all."

"That sounds like a plan to me." She said as she returned his passionate kisses with her own.

* * *

The week had come and gone, and the small group had come home. Gajeel and Levy had rushed into the apartment to find Lily and Pantherlily sleeping peacefully together in the crib. Both happy parents smile down at the two. Levy picked up Pantherlily as Gajeel made sure Lily was covered up comfortably. Pantherlily woke slowly, rubbing his eyes lightly.

"You guys are back so soon?" He asked sleepily.

Levy smiles warmly at him and plants a kiss on his head. "It's already been a week silly. Did everything go alright while we were gone?" Pantherlily yawned and nodded his head. Levy hugged him tightly and walked him over to the window sil, setting him in his little cat bed set up for him. He curled up in a ball and fell back to sleep. Gajeel came up behind Levy and ran his hands over her stomach while he kissed her shoulder.

"I really missed the two of them. I'm going to miss that resort... but I think I'm truly happy here with the three of you." She looked up and smiles at Gajeel. He ran a hand down her left arm and lifted up her hand, he looked at her tiny ring around her finger and grinned.

"As am I, Levy. Now we can continue our lives 'til the end of our days. Just the four of us."

* * *

**AN: once again, thank you all for your reviews and I will be working on the sequel soon! so please keep an eye out because I know a lot of you have asked for one. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sequel to this story is called: Last Goodbye**

**and the first chapter has been posted! :D**

**This is for all of my followers who wanted a sequel! Thank you all so much and I hope you all will enjoy this next story just as much as this one! ( or even more! * evil laugh* )**

**~Ko**


End file.
